28 Días Para Enamorarte
by Lucinda Price
Summary: —No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar con todo esto tío—Neji miró molesto a Hiashi. —Tienes aproximadamente 28 días para tener un compromiso formal con la chica a la que yo seleccione, hazlo y te daré el control total de toda la empresa sin objetar de nuevo sobre los métodos que utilices para manejarla—Hiashi sonrió hacía él.
1. Día 1

Advertencia: este fic contendrá lemon y escenas subidas de tono al principio y a lo largo de su desarrollo, quedan advertidos ️ sin más por el momento a leer ️

* * *

Gruñó enojado cuando por tercera vez escuchó la vibración de su celular sobre la mesa junto a la cama, decidió ignorarlo de nuevo continuando su trabajo de hacer gemir a la chica con la que tenía sexo en ese momento, mientras pasaba la lengua por la intimidad de la chica con un poco más de dedicación la vibración de su celular se activo de nuevo, se levantó de golpe dejando a la chica pelirroja en la cama, esta se encontraba atada de manos a la cabecera y con una venda en sus ojos respirando agitada por casi haber llegado al orgasmo por segunda vez aquella mañana.

—¿Neji? —la chica habló al no sentir el contacto de él.

—Silencio —sentenció de inmediato al contestar la llamada.

—Al fin contestas Neji, si no supiera la clase de cosas que haces cuando no contestas el teléfono estaría preocupado después de cinco llamadas —la voz de Hiashi habló con un tono burlón del otro lado.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti tío? —suspiró resignado.

—Reunámonos para tomar café al lugar al que siempre iban tus padres, necesito hablar con urgencia contigo.

—¿No sería más sencillo que me lo dijeras en este momento por teléfono? —desvío la mirada hacía la chica atada en su cama— estoy algo ocupado en estos momentos, puedo verte en la tarde en tu oficina si prefieres también.

—Tienes quince minutos para llegar Neji o congelaré los fondos de todas tus tarjetas.

Neji frunció el ceño cuando escuchó colgar a su tío, dejó su celular de nuevo en la mesa y se dirigió hacia las manos atadas de su invitada y desató el nudo, de inmediato alcanzó ropa nueva del closet y una toalla.

—¿Que sucedió cielo?— la chica acarició sus muñecas tratando de calmar el tono rojizo formado por el amarre, se quitó de inmediato la banda de los ojos y observó con ligero capricho en su expresión como Neji sacaba unos zapatos del closet y los colocaba en la cama— ¿Neji?, ¿acaso no terminaremos con esto?

—Lo siento, surgió algo y tengo que irme —Neji ni siquiera la miró mientras entraba al baño.

Ella sonrió y se levantó, al verlo ducharse entró en la regadera con él lo abrazó por detrás besando su piel desnuda, él se apartó de inmediato quitando las manos de la pelirroja teniendo contacto con su piel.

—No me toques —entrecerró los ojos hacia ella molesto— sal de aquí, no tengo tiempo para esto.

—Bien, no hay tiempo para el juego previo que tanto disfrutas pero si para llegar directo al punto, ¿no lo crees? —le sonrió provocativa.

—Karin...

—No —colocó su mano sobre la boca de Neji impidiéndolo protestar— no perdamos el tiempo hablando.

Neji no pudo rechazar la oferta al dejarse llevar por el impulso agarró con rudeza a la chica aprisionandola todo su cuerpo en la pared, Karin gimió cuando sintió a Neji penetrarla con un ritmo rápido y preciso al hacerla sentir el mayor placer posible.

Estacionó su automóvil del año cerca de aquí lugar donde su tío lo había citado.

No era cómo los lugares a los que estaba acostumbrado en donde lo recibirían de inmediato atendiendo todas sus necesidades, aquella cafetería era la propiedad más sencilla que poseían los Hyugas su tío la había conservado como una especie de lugar con valor sentimental, en cuanto a Neji ese lugar no traía memorias de ningún tipo ni tampoco conexión de algún tipo.

Cuando entró el olor del café inundó sus sentidos, de inmediato vio a su tío sentado en una mesa en el centro, aquel lugar no era grande, se podían contar las personas en el con facilidad, su tío resaltaba por sobre todas ellas.

—Me alegro que mis amenazas aún funcionen contigo cada vez tengo que ser más creativo con ellas, para serte sincero me quedaré sin ideas dentro de poco —Hiashi observó a su sobrino tomar asiento frente a él.

Neji no contestó cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y entrecerró los ojos hacía su tío, Hiashi suspiró cansado.

—Lamento haber interrumpido tus asuntos privados, pide lo que quieras, el café de aquí es especial el café es molido a mano con una técnica única —Hiashi alzó la mano hacia la barra, de inmediato la meses acudió a él.

—Digame que le puedo ofrecer —la chica sacó una pequeña libreta y un lapicero para anotar la orden.

—Un café de la casa y un pan de nuez para mi querida, ¿que le recomiendas a mi sobrino? —Hiashi sonrió hacía la mesera.

—Oh podría ser nuestro especial de...

—Yo puedo ordenar por mi mismo gracias— Neji interrumpió molesto mientras tomaba el pequeño menú en sus manos, después lo extendió hacía la mesera sin mirarla si quiera— café negro doble, no tardes.

La mesera tomó el menú que Neji le extendió con una mueca de molestia, volteó y sonrió hacía Hiashi.

—En seguida traigo su pedido —se retiró de inmediato hacía otra mesa tomando su pedido y después detrás de la barra preparando las órdenes.

—¿Tan dificil es para ti si quiera mirar a los ojos a la gente y decir gracias querido sobrino? —Hiashi alzó la ceja hacía él cuestionando su comportamiento.

—Lo siento, te recuerdo que tú querías venir aquí en primer lugar sabes perfectamente que estos lugares no son de mi preferencia —Neji cerró los ojos molesto.

Hiashi suspiró de nuevo observando a su alrededor aquel lugar sencillo en busca de su hermano ya fallecido, con la esperanza de que reprendiera el comportamiento de su hijo.

—En este lugar fue el favorito de tu padre siempre, es por eso que lo conservo deberías de tener una perspectiva más amable de esto Neji, de no haber sido por que tus padres se conocieron en un lugar así de sencillo tú no existirías.

—No vivo en el pasado, te sugiero que no hagas lo mismo, hacerlo es molesto e innecesario —Neji frunció el ceño al contestar, no le agradaba para nada que su tío mencionara a su padre para poder convencerlo de lo que sea que llevara a sentarse hoy en ese lugar con él.

—Sin embargo apesar de tus palabras, tú tampoco vives en el presente Neji.

—¿Qué es de lo que quieres hablar con tanta urgencia tío?

En ese momento la mesera volvió a aparecer dejando dos tazas de café en sus respectivos lugares y un plato con el pan de nuez frente a Hiashi.

—¿Algo más que se les ofrezca? —la chica dijo con una sonrisa.

—Que dejes de interrumpir y te vayas —contestó Neji de inmediato sin mirarla de nuevo.

—Gracias querida estamos bien por el momento— Hiashi trató de suavizar el trato de su sobrino hacía la chica con una sonrisa, esta se retiró sin decir nada más.

—¿Y bien?

—Voy a retirarme en un mes —Hiashi tomó un sorbo de su café y prosiguió— dejaré la compañía en las manos más capacitadas que puedo encontrar.

—Te agradezco la confianza entonces —Neji sonrió ligeramente hacia su tío.

—Esa arrogancia tuya te matará por dentro un día de estos —Hiashi rio mientras comía un poco de su pan de nuez— esta compañía es herencia de tu padre cómo lo prometí antes de que él falleciera, sin embargo ahora considero que puedo tener mis propias condiciones al hacerlo.

Neji le miró sin entender y Hiashi sonrió de nuevo al ver aquella expresión.

—Será tuya si así demuestras que estás capacitado para dirigirla.

—Lo estoy y lo sabes.

—Y diciendo esas cosas con la mejor confianza en ti mismo aún prefieres dejar todo en manos de los accionistas menores para poder juguetear con cualquier zorra que te ofrezca seguir tu juego de sexo para aprovecharse de tu fortuna —Hiashi sonrió con ironía hacía él— este es el asunto Neji, mi hermano depositó en mi la decisión de saber si eres digno de esto o no, y a como yo lo veo estos años no has seguido un camino que te lleve a mi total aprobación.

—¿Quieres que este en una oficina todo el día?, bien lo haré, ¿que más?— Neji sonrió con sarcasmo— ¿que venga a todos los restaurantes que nos pertenecen y pruebe el menú?, definitivamente contrataré personal más eficiente para cada uno de tus restaurantes y tiendas, sabes que tengo la capacidad de hacerlo, sabes que no hay negocio que no me tome en serio para hacerlo prosperar.

—Sé de lo que eres capaz por negocios Neji y justamente eso es lo que no apruebo, esta tarde en mi oficina discutiremos mis condiciones para que yo pueda entregarte la compañía.

Neji bebió su café mientras su tío hablaba, hizo una mueca de molestia al hacerlo y lo dejó de inmediato, desvío la mirada hacia la barra observando por primera vez a la mesera de aquella cafetería, el cabello castaño amarrado en dos moños de cada lado le hizo pensar inmediatamente en lo infantil que lucía, le dio la impresión inmediata de inocencia y eso lo molesto más.

Alzó la mano llamándola y ella acudió de inmediato.

—Te dije doble — señaló rápidamente hacia la taza— cámbialo.

—Es doble señor —aseguró la chica de inmediato.

Neji sonrió hacía ella de manera incrédula.

—No, no lo es...de cualquier manera, ¿acabas de contradecir a tu cliente?— Neji alzó las cejas cuestionando ofendido.

—No es contradicción señor, me aseguro de decirle que le traje lo que ordenó —contestó ella— se lo cambiaré de inmediato por uno nuevo si no es de su gusto.

Cuando la castaña estuvo apunto de tomar la taza la mano de Neji la detuvo bruscamente retirándola.

—¿Tienes la más mínima idea con quién estás hablando?— Neji cuestionó con una sonrisa incrédula.

—Neji —su tío quiso intervenir pero este lo ignoró por completo.

—¿No piensas responder? —Neji siguió interrogando al ver el rostro paralizado de la chica, los ojos de color castaño al igual que su cabello se encontraban ligeramente abiertos.

—Usted es uno de mis clientes — la voz de la chica se escuchaba ligeramente irritada pero sin perder la compostura.

Neji rio con sarcasmo y se levantó del asiento no sin antes tomar la taza en el aire y la volteó derramando el café a los pies de él y de la chica, ésta retrocedió ligeramente al ver aquello preocupándose de que no se manchara su uniforme de trabajo.

Neji dejó la taza en la mesa y salió por la puerta con rapidez.

Todos los clientes del lugar miraron sorprendidos ante esto, la mesera frunció el ceño por uno momentos para después mirar el café en el suelo corrió hacia detrás del mostrador por utensilios para limpiar el desastre.

Mientras la chica lo hacia con rapidez ella sintió la mirada del hombre mayor aún sentado en el asiento acompañante del chico que acababa de irse.

—Lo siento —Hiashi se disculpó de inmediato cuando ella terminó de limpiar el suelo— me encargaré de reprenderlo más tarde.

—Creo que más bien alguien como él necesita algo más que un regaño para entender —la chica levantó la taza vacía y después se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir volteó hacia el mayor inclinándose ligeramente— perdone mi imprudencia.

—No, en realidad tienes razón, a esa edad los regaños ya no son suficientes, un castigo sería más apropiado, ¿no lo crees? —Hiashi sonrió amablemente hacia ella.

—Si quiere mi opinión, las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana con un simple regaño, necesitan tocar fondo para entender —la chica suspiró molesta mirando hacía la puerta— aunque hay personas que no cambian ni siquiera aunque toquen fondo... supongo es cuestión de perspectiva.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —Hiashi preguntó con curiosidad.

—22

—Un año menor que él y de tu boca salen palabras más sabias que incluso de la mía —Hiashi sonrió mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su café luego quedó viendo la taza vacía— ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre también?

—Tenten Amma a su servicio —la castaña le sonrió con amabilidad de inmediato.

—¿Así que los Amma todavía trabajan aquí?, interesante —Hiashi se levantó dispuesto a irse no sin antes voltear a sonreír a Tenten de nuevo— en verdad fue un café muy delicioso como el que hacia tu padre, gracias.

—Vuelva pronto —Tenten se inclinó hacia él despidiendolo para después seguir atendiendo a los demás clientes.

Hiashi salió del local sonriendo satisfecho, acababa de cambiar las condiciones que le darían a su sobrino el control total de su empresa.

Aquello iba a ser más difícil que cualquier cosa que Neji se pudiera imaginar que él le pediría y eso lo hizo sonreír hacía el cielo, sabiendo que aquel escenario para que Neji encontrara su camino de nuevo solo podría ser obra de su querido hermano.

* * *

Hey hola ¿cómo están?, Espero que bien, yo aquí les traigo una nueva historia NejiTen, no crean que me olvido de mis otras actualizaciones, pronto las haré lo prometo, mientras tanto disfruten de esta nueva historia recién salida del horno, espero que les llegue a gustar la idea y verlos en los siguientes capítulos, gracias por leer nos leemos después ️ ️ ️


	2. Día 2

Sólo frunció el ceño hacia su tío quien organizaba papeles detrás de su escritorio desde que él había llegado, estaba claro para Neji que lo hacía a propósito solo para molestarlo.

—Bueno Neji repasemos todo de nuevo.

—Dame las condiciones y las cumpliré, no importa lo que sea —Neji mencionó irritado.

—En ese caso iré directo al punto —Hiashi sonrió cómplice hacía él— tu vida profesional, no dudo de ella pero en cuanto a lo personal deja mucho que desear.

—Son cosas privadas, no te conciernen.

—Claro que me conciernen, los negocios son importantes pero tan solo un desliz de decisiones equivocadas en tu vida personal puede llevarte a arruinarlo todo.

—No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar con todo esto tío —Neji miró molesto a Hiashi.

—Tienes aproximadamente 28 días para tener un compromiso formal con la chica a la que yo seleccione, hazlo y te daré el control total de toda la empresa sin objetar de nuevo sobre los métodos que utilices para manejarla —Hiashi sonrió hacía él sabiendo que todo lo que había planeado hasta el momento saldría a la perfección.

—Esto debe de ser una broma de mal gusto —Neji rio ligeramente hacia el burlándose— ¿casarme?, ¿en serio aplicarás una técnica tan antigua?, ¿para lograr qué exactamente?

—Que veas una perspectiva más amable de todo esto, el dinero y estatus no es siempre la solución a todo, demuéstrame la parte más humana de ti Neji.

—Acabas de mencionar dos cosas que seguro para cualquier mujer de toda la cuidad seria suficiente para contraer matrimonio de inmediato conmigo, no veo tu punto claramente —cerró los ojos sin interés.

—¿Así que piensas que puedes conseguir a cualquier mujer que quieras?, ¿a eso te refieres?

—Piensa en algo más creativo tío.

—No lograrás algo tan real como el matrimonio feliz de tus padres en menos de un mes, para eso se necesita más tiempo y esfuerzo, pero al menos me aseguraré de que la chica conteste varias preguntas sobre la perspectiva que tiene de ti después de que se hayan conocido lo suficiente, ahí evaluaré que tan capaz eres de todo esto, ella me mostrará tu parte más humana por así decirlo.

—Bien, entre menos trabajo tenga en algo tan molesto e innecesario como esto y me dejes en paz estará bien para mi, acepto —Neji sonrió confiado hacia Hiashi— dime quién es la afortunada chica con la que jugarás tu apuesta.

Hiashi sacó de entre sus papeles una foto y se la entregó a Neji, este se sorprendió ligeramente y luego frunció el ceño hacia él.

—¿La mesera?

—¿Algún problema sobrino? —Hiashi sonrió sabiendo que esa era la expresión que deseaba ver en él desde el principio cuando pensó en todo— Pensé que habías afirmado que podías conseguir a cualquier mujer en esta cuidad.

—No es nada, es sólo que me sorprende lo fácil que me pones todo esto —suspiró irritado mientras se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse de la oficina de su tío.

—Date prisa, la competencia en realidad es reñida entre los candidatos —Hiashi sonrió— me aseguré de eso.

—¿Qué es lo que... — Neji volteó hacia su tío sin entender por completo aquellas palabras.

—Espero que no te moleste que haya olvidado mencionar que los hermanos Uchiha son parte de esto también —Hiashi tomó unos documentos restándole importancia a sus palabras— la participación de Sasuke no me quedó del todo clara pero por lo menos Itachi se sentía completamente comprometido.

—¿A qué juegas tío?, ¿por qué los metes a ellos en esto?— Neji apretó los puños molesto.

—Creo que son tan capaces como tú de llevar por buen camino a la empresa como accionistas menores —Hiashi sonrió hacía él de nuevo— como ya dije es mejor que te apresures, sabes exactamente lo persuasivo que Itachi puede llegar a ser con las mujeres, aunque ésta en especial lleve la ventaja sobre ustedes.

* * *

El día de Tenten había sido pésimo, no sólo desde la situación en la cafetería aquella mañana con aquel cretino, ese día su amiga Ino no había acudido a trabajar dejándola sola atendiendo clientes.

Después de un ritmo fuerte de estos en el desayuno Tenten pudo por fin detenerse a estudiar un poco para su exámen del día siguiente en la universidad.

Sentada detrás de la barra hojeo un libro de economía de último grado tratando de memorizar la fórmula matemática para una teoría económica que el libro enseñaba por pasos.

Escuchó de nuevo el sonido de la pequeña campana arriba de la puerta de entrada la cual le indicaba la entrada de un cliente más, cuando este se sentó directo en la barra, Tenten lo observó mientras se acercaba a tomar su orden, parecía mayor que ella, estaba muy bien vestido con un traje negro que combinaba con su cabello largo que terminaba en una pequeña coleta baja y sus ojos del mismo color, su piel era pálida y su expresión seria le daba formalidad.

—Hola, bienvenido, ¿que puedo ofrecerte? —Tenten sonrió amablemente detrás de la barra.

—¿Puedes recomendarme alguna bebida dulce? —el chico sonrió ligeramente hacia ella, y a Tenten apreció tanto la sonrisa como su voz ligeramente ronca eran muy educadas.

—Claro, si te gusta el chocolate puedo ofrecerte una de nuestras especialidades un macchiato con jarabe de chocolate.

—Si, me agradaría — el chico sonrió de nuevo hacia ella y Tenten no perdió más el tiempo mientras preparaba el café, en minutos lo entregó.

—Aqui tiene, que lo disfrutes — sonrió hacía él con amabilidad y se alejó para limpiar un par de mesas, ya casi era hora del cierre.

El chico la siguió con la mirada por unos segundos y después bebió su café, cuando Tenten regresó por detrás de la barra tomó su libro de economía para meterlo a su mochila por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Estudias negocios? — la pregunta del extraño la hizo sobresaltarse ligeramente, volteó hacia él quien la veía con seriedad esperando una respuesta.

—Si, lamento que haya visto eso, tengo un examen por la mañana —Tenten sonrió incómoda terminando de acomodar sus cosas se levantó de nuevo.

—No te disculpes por algo así — el chico cerró los ojos tomando más de su café— es admirable que trabajes y estudies a la vez, eso hace de ti una persona interesante.

—Gracias —Tenten contestó apenada.

—Me llamo Itachi Uchiha es un gusto, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

—Tenten Amma a su servicio —se inclinó ligeramente presentándose hacia extraños amables por segunda ocasión en el día.

—A mi servicio, ¿eh? —el chico rio ligeramente— si, eso espero en realidad.

Tenten dejó de sonreír sintiéndose incómoda ante el comentario.

—Lo lamento señor, la hora de cierre se aproxima, ¿hay algo más que le pueda ofrecer?

—No por el momento, gracias Tenten —de nuevo la castaña se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre en su voz seria, siguió acomodando cosas para preparase para cerrar— en serio que ha sido un placer.

Cuando Tenten volteó sólo escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrir y cerrar, observó la barra y ahí se encontraba el pago por el café y la taza vacía, ella suspiró de inmediato cansada, quería llegar a su casa a dormir y ya no saber nada de aquel día tan extraño que acababa de tener.


	3. Día 3

―Dios, esto debe de ser una broma... ―Tenten entrecerró los ojos incrédula hacia el cliente que entró en ese momento y se sentó en una de las mesas sin poner atención a su alrededor la observó a ella apenas en una mirada para después mantenerse ocupado con su celular.

―Vaya que tenemos aquí, puede que lo hayas visto primero, pero lo reclamo como mío de todas formas ―su amiga Ino habló solo para ella con una sonrisa mientras salía por detrás de la barra con una charola de servicio en su mano.

―Adelante, es todo tuyo ― sin que ya Ino la escuchara Tenten desvió la mirada continuando con la preparación de algunos especiales, suspiró tratando de relajarse, sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo para sentir la mirada aperlada del chico sobre ella en cada uno de sus movimientos, Tenten decidió ignorarla por completo mientras ponía topping a un frappé y terminaba de servir algunos pasteles en platos presentables para después entregarlos a sus respectivos clientes.

―Ammm... ¿Tenten? ―Ino se acercó a ella con una mueca incómoda.

―¿Si?

―Él quiere que lo atiendas tú personalmente.

Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida primero hacia Ino quien la miraba con curiosidad y después sin pensarlo demasiado hacia Neji Hyuga sentado en una de las mesas mientras la observaba con atención, frunció el ceño sin hacer mucho contacto visual con él.

―No.

―¿No? ―Ino cuestionó extrañada.

―Dile que estoy ocupada con otros clientes, la mesa en la que esta sentado te toca a ti ―suspiró molesta mientras limpiaba su área de trabajo.

―Sabes muy bien que no hay asignación de mesas, nos dividimos la propina en partes iguales, ¿recuerdas? ―interrogó a la castaña colocando una mano en su cadera.

―Ino por favor, me la debes por ese día que te cubrí ―le dijo suplicante e Ino asintió con una media sonrisa y regresó con el chico, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Ino regresó negando con la cabeza, de inmediato la distrajo otro cliente que requería de algo.

Tenten siguió ordenando la barra mientras guardaba en refrigeración los pasteles que había cortado para venta, observó de reojo la presencia de Neji sentándose en la barra justo frente donde ella se encontraba.

―Creí haberle dicho a la chica rubia que te dijera que me tomaras la orden ―su voz era seca y cortante, parecía enojado y a Tenten no le importó en lo más mínimo.

―Lo siento señor, esa mesa le corresponde a ella, estoy ocupada en estos momentos.

―¿Y las ordenes en ésta barra le corresponden a ella también? ―Neji cuestionó con un tono sarcástico.

Tenten estaba a punto de contestar, pero Ino interrumpió de repente.

―Tenten dos macchiatos especiales.

―Enseguida salen.

Ino observó la tensión entre el chico y Tenten para después irse a tomar otra orden, recoger platos y tazas usadas.

― Ya no logro entenderlo, ¿esas órdenes te corresponden a ti o ella?

―¿Qué es lo que quiere? ―Tenten de inmediato habló irritada hacia él― ¿Por qué volvió?, si no es para una disculpa no me interesa escuchar lo que tiene que decir, me reservaré el derecho de tomarle la orden también, por si no lo sabe el café no es para desperdiciarse, hay clientes que si quieren beberlo.

Neji soltó una pequeña risa burlona que solo hizo a Tenten enojarse más.

―¿En realidad no sabes quién soy verdad?, ni siquiera te importó averiguarlo después de nuestro último encuentro.

―Creo que con eso le queda claro que no me interesa saberlo ―Tenten empezó a preparar la nueva orden.

―Neji Hyuga.

A Tenten casi se le cae la taza de la mano, pero siguió como si nada le hubiera afectado.

―Por tu reacción puedo entender que por lo menos reconoces el apellido "Hyuga" en el contrato de arrendamiento de este lugar, ahora la que necesita disculparse eres tú.

―¿Perdona? ―él le sonreía con arrogancia cuando ella volteo a verlo.

A Tenten le dieron ganas de tirarle encima de su aparente costoso traje el café caliente que preparaba en ese momento.

Ella tenía sus prioridades bien establecidas, así que suspiró cansada mientras terminaba la decoración en la espuma del café, le entregó a Ino las dos tazas, su amiga le sonrió alzando los hombros en forma de disculpa, ella entrecerró los ojos desviando la mirada.

―¿Ahora podrías tomarme la orden? ―la atención regresó a Neji, ella cerro los ojos resignada y habló con un tono amable aunque falso.

―Dígame.

―Dame tu horario de salida.

Tenten se quedó completamente paralizada y después simplemente rio, primero poco a poco y después sin poder controlarlo.

―No le veo la gracia, hablo enserio ―Neji le miró seriamente irritado por la risa que le pareció por un momento adorable.

―Espera... vienes aquí a insultarme y ni siquiera te disculpas por haberlo hecho antes...―Tenten dijo entre risas― y encima de todo eso... después de presentarte como el "jefe", ¿estás interesado en mi tiempo libre?

Tenten continuó riendo incrédula ante aquello, Neji no soportó más aquello, parecía que ella se burlaba de él porque así lo hacía, para ese momento tanto como Ino como otros clientes miraban con atención la escena viendo a Tenten reír.

Entonces sonrió con crueldad antes de hablar.

―No es necesario hacerte la difícil te estoy haciendo un favor, se nota a kilómetros tu desesperación por al fin acostarse con alguien para que te quiten tu virginidad.

Tenten dejó de reír y todo quedó en silencio total hasta que Neji sintió el agua mojando por completo su rostro y sus ropas, se levantó observándose a sí mismo y después a Tenten frente a él del otro lado de la barra con la mirada furiosa y sosteniendo entre sus manos una de las jarras de aguas naturales que tenían preparadas para servirles a los clientes.

―¡IMBÉCIL! ―le gritó furiosa perdiendo por completo la compostura, pero no le importó recogió sus cosas personales pasando al lado de Ino quien no dejaba de observar totalmente sorprendida lo que acababa de pasar― Ino toma mi lugar, me lo debes.

Y Tenten se fue sin voltear atrás.

―Señor una disculpa ―Ino se acercó a Neji para pasarle unas servilletas de tela― ella no se comporta así normalmente, elija lo que quiera del menú le serviré de inmediato.

―No ―se apartó de Ino de inmediato para evitar el contacto con ella― no es necesario, lamento el desorden fue mi culpa.

Neji salió del local de inmediato tratando de encontrar a Tenten para seguirla, sin embargo, la chica parecía haberse desvanecido del lugar.

Maldijo para si mismo, de lo que le pareció demasiado fácil al principio ahora le parecía que aquello podría tener el nivel de dificultad que seguramente su tío esperaba que tuviera.


	4. Día 4

Tenten observaba con decepción su nombre en la parte más baja de la lista de calificaciones de los primeros exámenes del semestre, infló los cachetes haciendo un puchero.

-No es para nada justo, me esforcé estudiando -se quejó mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos decepcionada de ella misma.

-Fue un exámen difícil -el chico pelirrojo a su lado habló sin apartar la mirada de la lista.

-¿Lo fue para ti Gaara?, tú estás en tres los primeros lugares -ella volteó hacia él sorprendida- dime tu secreto, ¿que hiciste para sacar una buena nota?

-Leí -el chico le regresó la mirada sin expresión alguna al contestar, Tenten se quedó callada con una mirada incómoda ante la respuesta.

-¿Leíste?, ¿que leíste? -Tenten sonrió incómoda esperando más especificaciones de su amigo y compañero de clase.

-El libro que nos dieron.

-Oye eso no es justo tiene que haber otra cosa que hayas hecho, yo también hice lo mismo y mira -Señaló hacía la lista casi llorando en su interior por la decepción- estoy ahogada en el total y profundo fracaso.

-No pierdas el tiempo Tenten, mi inexpresivo hermano tiene memoria fotográfica -Temari la hermana de Gaara apareció colgándose del hombro de Tenten sonriendo mientras veía la lista- por supuesto que leyó lo mismo que tú, sólo eso necesita... vaya con esas calificaciones te quedarás un semestre más Tenten.

-¡Temari! -abrazó a su amiga dramáticamente mientras está le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda tranquilizandola.

-Ya, ya, sólo necesitas concentrarte más, en este último año has andado muy distraída y no es para menos has pasado por mucho -la separó tomándola por los hombros y sonriéndole- si necesitas un grupo de apoyo Gaara estará más que complacido con ayudarte, ¿no es así hermanito?

Gaara asintió ligeramente observando a Tenten sin expresión alguna en si rostro.

-Gracias Gaara -Tenten le sonrió en respuesta y este desvío la mirada de inmediato apenado ligeramente.

-En fin, Gaara tenemos que irnos o papá nos matará si llegamos tarde a la cena de ensayo de la bo...

Y Temari se detuvo en seco, la expresión de Tenten cambió de una sonrisa pasando por una pequeña sorpresa a después bajar la mirada desanimada.

-Perdón Tenten no era mi intención -le dijo con una expresión de preocupación.

-No, no es nada en serio -Tenten sonrió tratando de tranquilizar la culpa de la chica rubio cenizo- no tienes que ocultar sus actividades de mi, estoy feliz por la boda de Kankuro en serio, tengo que irme... tengo cosas que hacer... como ponerme a estudiar.

-Te llevaré a tu casa -Gaara habló de inmediato hacía ella con seriedad.

-No, no es necesario no quiero retrasarlos -Tenten sonrió incómoda.

-Vamos Tenten deja que Gaara te lleve, no te preocupes por nosotros tenemos tiempo de sobra además de que mi hermano pequeño es bueno manejando a prisa - Temari empujó a Tenten en dirección a Gaara y después se despidió de ella con un abrazo- tenemos que salir después de que termine todo este asunto de la boda, por lo pronto concéntrate en estudiar, es lo único que importa ahora.

Tenten asintió correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga.

-Te veo en unas horas hermanito -Temari se despidió mientras se alejaba con rapidez.

Tenten siguió a Gaara a la entrada principal de la universidad en busca del carro de él.

-Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de llevarme -Tenten sonrió a medias- sé que seguramente están muy ocupados con... aquel asunto.

-Nunca lo suficientemente ocupados para ti -Gaara la miró de reojo y Tenten creyó verlo sonreír por unos segundos antes de que volteara a ver lo que tenían frente a ellos.

A quién tenían frente a ellos.

Neji Hyuga caminó hacia ella sin quitar la mirada incluso cuando se detuvo frente a frente, ignorando totalmente a al acompañante de la chica.

-¿Qué mierda? -Tenten soltó sin pensarlo, al verlo su expresión de furia se hizo presente.

-Sin groserías, todavía no nos conocemos lo suficiente pero debes saber que no tolero que una mujer use tipo de vocabulario -Neji sonrió ligeramente hacia ella.

-Vete al demonio maldito idiota acosador, deja de seguirme o llamaré a la policía -Tenten alzó la voz de inmediato furiosa.

-Hazlo y así podríamos discutir con ellos la agresión a mi persona hace dos días en la cafetería, quedó todo grabado por las cámaras del lugar, quizás te ganes una multa por agredir a un cliente.

-¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?, ¿acaso estás mal de la cabeza?, desaparece de mi vista no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida idiota -le gritó mientras le dio la espalda para alejarse de él, la presión en su muñeca de la mano de Neji le hizo detenerse y voltearse.

-Te dije que sin groserías -Neji entrecerró los ojos hacía ella molesto.

Una tercera mano apartó a Tenten de Neji de inmediato, Gaara hizo que Neji soltará el agarre sorprendiendo al Hyuga.

-No vuelvas a tocarla sin su permiso -La voz ronca y furiosa de Gaara sorprendió a Tenten de inmediato, ella desvío la mirada apenada- ella dijo que te fueras, largo.

Neji observó a Gaara y este a él también, por unos segundos que a Tenten le parecieron eternos ella pensó que alguno se abalanzaría sobre el otro.

-Gaara...

Pero el chico pelirrojo no fue el que volteó hacia ella al pronunciar como una súplica su nombre como si tuviera miedo por él, fue Neji quién lo hizo, algo en las facciones del Hyuga se endureció más por el enojo antes de hablar.

-Lo lamento -Neji no apartó su mirada de ella mientras lucia impactada ante las palabras- por todo, mi comportamiento de antes y el de ahora, había querido venir a decirte esto en persona Tenten, por favor acepta mis disculpas no debí tratarte de esa forma, no lo mereces.

Tenten guardó silencio evaluando la extraña situación, segundos después asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, acepto tus disculpas entonces -respondió con seriedad.

-Gracias, he venido también a invitarte a cenar conmigo para recompenzar todo -Neji pareció relajarse pero Tenten no lo hizo.

-Acepto tus disculpas pero aún así no me apetece para nada tu compañía, lo siento pero hablaba en serio cuando te dije que te alejaras de mi-Tenten cerró los ojos con molestia después de abrirlos ya no miró a Neji si no a Gaara quién continuaba vigilando cada movimiento de Hyuga- Gaara vámonos, no querrás llegar tarde tus hermanos te esperan no quiero causarte más problemas.

Tenten comenzó a caminar y Gaara la siguió no sin antes mirar a Neji por última vez.

-Aléjate de ella -sentenció antes de irse.

Neji entrecerró los ojos molesto en una expresión de furia viendo cómo los dos se alejaban y entraban a un carro con el pelirrojo de conductor.

Apretó los puños sabiendo de inmediato que iba a necesitar más que palabras bonitas para hacer caer a esa mujer a sus pies, tenía que pensar en algo rápido antes de que los días se volvieran semanas o Itachi Uchiha hiciera la primera movida en el juego.

Pero tenía prioridades en ese momento, como deshacerse del estrés y frustración que se acaba de formar dentro de él gracias a cierta castaña.

Sacó su celular y marcó el número.

-¿Neji? -Karin respondió con una voz sensual la llamada.

-Necesito verte -le ordenó de inmediato.

-Claro, a tus órdenes cariño -del otro lado del teléfono Karin sonrió satisfecha.


	5. Día 5

Cuando el golpe llegó con más fuerza de la que esperaba Karin tuvo que morderse el labio inferior y sin evitarlo jalo de las cadenas que aprisionaban sus manos unidas a la cabecera de la cama, apenas se recuperó otro golpe en su glúteo llegó teniendo el mismo efecto en ella, se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo quería pedir más dolor porque sabía que eso traería consigo más placer y que Neji Hyuga lo ocasionara era lo que más le excitaba de todo.

Algo en la fuerza de los golpes con la fusta le dio a entender lo enojado que Neji se encontraba, al principio eso no le molestó en lo absoluto pero cuando sintió que los golpes no tenían una pausa entre ellos fue cuando empezó a incomodarse.

—Rojo —habló de inmediato después de último azote, pero Neji no pareció escuchar la palabra de seguridad al darle otro más así que se retorció un poco y habló molesta— cariño basta, me estás lastimando mucho.

Neji paró al darse cuenta que no se encontraba presente del todo, su mente había divagado por unos instantes recordando la expresión de furia de cierta castaña, sus palabras y sus acciones de desprecio hacía él aún sin conocerlo del todo, con la fusta en la mano practicando una sesión de sexo y dolor con Karin se había dejado llevar por el enojo y frustración que sentía desde aquella mañana.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó apartándose de ella dejando la fusta sobre el mueble más cercano, en ese momento sus ganas de seguir con aquello se habían espumado como nunca antes en su vida y todo porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza la mirada furiosa de Tenten hacía él.

—No importa, ahora desatame por favor —Karin sonrió con algo de irritación pero aún así pensó en que Neji seguiría con el juego y le diría que se callara, pero aquello no pasó, con la venda aún en los ojos sintió como Neji la desató segundos después de haberselo pedido, Karin frunció el ceño de inmediato quitándose la venda de los ojos para ver a Neji sentado en la orilla de la cama con una expresión pensativa y algo frustrada— ¿Qué es lo que sucede cariño?, esto no duró lo tanto como te gusta que dure apenas es el juego previo.

—Siento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo al venir, pero no puedo continuar —cerró los ojos hundiendo la cara en sus manos tratando de tranquilizar su estrés.

—Bien, sabes que esta relación no es mucho de hablar pero podemos hacerlo —Karin sonrió acercándose a él por detrás, colocó sus manos en su espalda en una clase de abrazo, Neji se apartó de inmediato como si el contacto le quemara la miró molesto de inmediato, Karin con algo de sorpresa recordó que él no le gustaba aquello— lo siento, sin tocarte lo olvidé, de cualquier forma acerca de hablar podemos hacerlo aún.

Karin se aproximó a tomar sus lentes de la mesa de descanso junto a la cama para después revisar las notificaciones de su celular.

—Esta maldita apuesta con mi tío tenía un truco para hacerla difícil, debí haberlo imaginado bajé la guardia — desvío la mirada con frustración sentándose de nuevo en la cama— se me acaba el tiempo y ella lo único que hace es mirarme con odio, pensé que quizás él le dijo algo sobre mi para odiarme pero mi tío no suele jugar sucio de esa manera.

—¿Ya le dijiste quién eres? — cuestionó Karin con una sonrisa divertida.

—Parece no importarle en lo más mínimo, incluso cuando se lo dije en esa cafetería el miedo de despedirla de su empleo no estaba ahí —Neji recordó la negativa de Tenten a tomarle la orden— y por si fuera poco esta mañana me enteré de que tiene una clase de un perro guardián a su lado que parece mirarla como si le perteneciera de toda la vida, esto solo lo hace más molesto dandome menos oportunidades de estar con ella a solas, maldita sea mi tío lo hizo a propósito, debió de investigarla antes.

—Suena a una persona muy tonta si me lo preguntas —Karin se burló mientras se acómodaba sus lentes y se comenzó a vestir— incluso después de saber quién eres y rechazarte así nada más, realmente no sabe la suerte que tiene de que le pongas un mínimo de atención aunque sea, cualquier mujer en su lugar estaría complacida de eso.

—Tengo que pensar en como llamar su atención, quién soy no funciona en ella.

—Si no funciona quién eres entonces demuestrale lo que puedes darle —Karin colocó frente a él ya vestida y sonrió cómplice— joyas, ropa, restaurantes que nisiquiera se imagina que existan, todo lo que puedes darle si se queda a tu lado mientras la convences de que le dirá a Hiashi sobre ti sin que se de cuenta, ninguna mujer con dos dedos en la frente podría resistir a todo eso— se arregló el cabello desordenado frente al espejo— date prisa antes de que a Itachi Uchiha se le ocurra lo mismo, no lo querrás dándote órdenes todos los años que restan de tu vida mientras trabajas para él, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que no, esa compañía le pertenece a los Hyuga —Neji sonrió confiado hacía ella— gracias por el consejo, creo que ya sé que hacer.

—Fue un placer cariño —le sonrió con seducción tomando su bolso dispuesta a irse— sólo espero que yo sea tu primera opción en tus relaciones personales cuando tomes el control de la empresa, no me molestaria para nada cargar el apellido Hyuga algún día en el futuro como agradecimiento a mis servicios prestados.

Karin se fue dejándolo solo, él sonrió confiado mientras ideaba lo mejor en lo que pudo pensar para ganar el juego y tomó su celular marcando a su asistente personal.

* * *

Sasuke despertó con el ruido de la puerta del apartamento cerrandose, ni siquiera se molestó en ver a su hermano entrar ni cambiar la posición de descanso en la que se encontraba sabía que era él de todas formas.

—Si te encuentras tan aburrido deberías ir a conocer a la chica que Hiashi eligió —Itachi se colocó en la mesa de la cocina sonriendo mientras sacaba las cosas del supermercado una por una.

—No me interesa su estúpida apuesta —Sasuke respondió por debajo del libro que le cubría el rostro y solo dejaba ver su boca con una mueca de molestia.

—Ella es la clase de persona que me imaginé que Hiashi elegiría no tan a la ligera para estas situaciones —Itachi guardó varios vegetales en el refrigerador antes de continuar hablando— ya la conocí ese mismo día, es muy gracioso tiene una inocencia que confundes por un momento con algo de ingenuidad pero cuando habla es todo lo contrario a eso, es una persona interesante en verdad.

—Bien.

—¿Bien? — interrogó Itachi con curiosidad a su hermano mientras esté se levantaba del sofá con una actitud desinteresada— ¿es lo único que dirás?, ¿no te interesa convertirte en el dueño total de la compañía de los Hyuga solo por coquetear con una colegiala?

—Esto saldrá mal y lo sabes —frunció el ceño hacia él— las personas no son juguetes.

Itachi rio ligeramente divertido hacia su hermano.

—Claro que no lo son, ¿quién dijo algo de jugar?, yo iré en serio por eso me encargué de conocerla antes.

Sasuke no respondió tomó su libro de historia y se dispuso a irse a su habitación.

—Deberías conocerla en serio —casi se detuvo al oír a Itachi hablar de nuevo pero no lo hizo— su sonrisa es igual a la de Izumi.

Sasuke cerró la puerta de su habitación sin escuchar más a su hermano, se recargó en la puerta e hizo un gesto molesto, se recostó en su cama y siguió leyendo su libro en silencio.


	6. Día 6

—¿Pero qué mierda es todo esto? —Tenten soltó de inmediato al ver su lugar de trabajo lleno de jarrones de rosas rojas por todos lados, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

—Wow parece que nuestra cafetería se convirtió en una florería de la noche en la mañana, me parece una buena idea en realidad —Ino se burló de inmediato riéndose de su propio chiste— no venía nada en mi contrato sobre esto, ¿y en el tuyo Tenten?

—Voy a matarlo —entrecerró los ojos furiosa mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir la puerta de entrada.

—¿Sabes quién lo hizo? —Ino preguntó con completa curiosidad al escuchar a Tenten quejarse, entró después de ella abriéndose paso entre los jarrones de rosas que se encontraban en el suelo, sobre las mesas y sobre la barra principal.

—Me desagrada poder adivinarlo créeme... — se abrió paso entre la barra dejando sus cosas personales debajo, bajó algunos jarrones al suelo despeja do su lugar de trabajo y se molestó cuando observó que ni siquiera distinguiría a los clientes a pasos de ella si se sentaba en las mesas, habló resignada— pongamos todas las que podamos en el almacén antes de que lleguen los clientes — le sugirió a Ino y ella asintió mientras admiraba al rededor.

Mientras lo hacían Ino tomó un jarrón de la barra y de él cayó una tarjeta, la recogió con curiosidad.

—Wow Tenten tienes que leer esto, al parecer todas son para ti —le pasó la tarjeta a su amiga.

_"Ni todas las rosas del mundo serían suficientes, Tenten._  
_Neji Hyuga."_

—Espera... ¿Hyuga?... ¿que acaso ellos no son los dueños de esta cafetería? —Ino preguntó sorprendida hacia Tenten, ella sólo tomó la tarjeta y la partió en dos arrojandola a la basura.

—Si, exacto — dijo Tenten con desinterés mientras tomaba dos jarrones más y los llevaba al almacén.

—¿Y vas a ignorarlo así nada más? — Ino la miró con desaprobación.

—¿Recuerdas al cliente al que le arrojé el agua del limón especial del día? — Tenten miró con molestia como ya no entraban más jarrones en el pequeño almacén, observó molesta al ver que quedaban muchas de ellas todavía en todo el local.

—¿Bromeas?, ¿como olvidarlo?, me quería reír a carcajadas pero a la vez me diste mucho miedo, jamás te había escuchado gritar tan furiosa de esa manera ni mucho menos perder la compostura con un cliente así antes.

—Bien, pues te presento a Neji Hyuga, un idiota más en esta cuidad con dinero de sobra por fortuna para los que estamos en la miseria día a día —rio con sarcasmo al señalar todos los jarrones a su alrededor en una ademán desinteresado.

—Wow Tenten eso realmente es algo imposible de ignorar, no entiendo como puedes simplemente fruncir el ceño al mencionar su nombre, después de todo voltea a tu alrededor parece que éstas rosas están recién cortadas, son realmente hermosas.

—Deja de defenderlo Ino, sólo es un reverendo idiota con dinero, créeme no vale la pena como persona en realidad —Tenten escuchó la puerta del local abrirse, sin embargo no vio a los clientes entrar con los jarrones impidiéndolo.

—¡Esto es hermoso mamá! —finalmente una mujer se acercó con su hija sosteniendo su mano, la pequeña se soltó y miró al rededor todas las rosas.

—Si que lo es en realidad —su madre miró también las rosas rodeandolas.

—¡Bienvenidas! — Tenten les mencionó de inmediato con una sonrisa amable— lamento todo esto, les limparemos una mesa en seguida.

Ino se aproximó rápidamente para hacerlo, la madre y su hija por fin se sentaron.

—No, deja este jarrón no nos estorba en serio, son muy hermosas en realidad —la mujer interrumpió a Ino cuando ella trató de quitar las rosas del centro de la mesa.

—¿Mamá podemos llevar algunas a casa?

—Nami no nos pertenecen pero puedes tomar fotos con tu celular si quieres —respondió la mujer de inmediato hacia su hija.

Y entonces Tenten abrió los ojos teniendo por fin una idea.

—En realidad...—ambas clientas voltearon hacia Tenten que sonreía alegremente hacía ellas— déjenme comentarles la promoción especial que tenemos el día de hoy.

* * *

Cuando Neji entró a la cafetería no le pareció ver los 200 jarrones de rosas rojas frescas que había enviado al local horas antes a su alrededor, observó de inmediato como Tenten entregaba uno de ellos a una mujer que le sonrió de manera amable dando las gracias.

De inmediato frunció el ceño enojado y se dirigió hacia Tenten en la barra, esta pareció notar su presencia pero sin embargo no borró la sonrisa amable que tenía al mirarlo.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que acabas de hacer?

Tenten continuó sonriendo amablemente hacia él cuando habló, de inmediato Neji se dio cuenta que su tono de voz alegre era fingido.

—Hola, bienvenido, permíteme comentarle nuestra promoción especial del día —Tenten señaló detrás de ella a la pizarra de tiza donde ponían las especialidades del día— en la compra de un café o cualquiera de nuestros postres en el menú regalamos rosas frescas.

Neji la miró molesto por unos segundos y después sonrió ligeramente hacia ella.

—Bien, ¿Quieres probar hasta donde puedo llegar con esto?, de acuerdo —Tomó una de las rosas de un jarrón y la depositó frente a ella en la barra— haz lo que quieras con ellas, después de todo son todas tuyas, pero al menos conserva ésta.

Neji dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse y Tenten no paró de sonreír mientras lo despedía con un ademán en la mano.

—Vuelva pronto por favor.

—Descuida vendré a recogerte a la hora de tu salida —Neji sonrió mientras salía por la puerta, Tenten hizo una mueca de irritación de inmediato, suspiró de frustración y siguió trabajando.

* * *

Al final del día lograron deshacerse de la mayoría de los jarrones, algunos quedaron como decoración del local en las diferentes mesas.

Ino ya se había ido temprano después de el flujo fuerte de clientes en la tarde, ella ya se preparaba para cerrar.

Mientras limpiaba la barra observó de nuevo como en muchas veces en el día la única rosa en la barra, la que Neji había dejado para ella, se odio a sí misma cuando la tomó en sus manos mirándola con detenimiento.  
Estaba tan sumida observándola que no escuchó la puerta abrir.

—Siempre he pensado que un rojo tan profundo como el de las rosas está reservado solo para la pasión entre dos personas, ya sabes... como cuando haces el amor por primera vez y despertar oliendo su fresco aroma —Tenten se sobresaltó al voltear a ver al chico mayor frente a ella— no creo que deban regalarse a cualquiera tan a la ligera, considero que sería vulgar dárselo a una persona que apenas conozco.

Tenten lo reconoció de inmediato, Itachi Uchiha se sentó frente a ella en la barra.

—Disculpe las molestias señor pero ya es casi hora del cierre no puedo ofrecerle servicio ahora— Tenten dejó la rosa a un lado mientras sonrió amable hacía él— he sido descuidada ya iba a cerrar la puerta.

—Bien, me alegro de eso, así no podía haber entrado entonces —sonrió hacía ella— aunque me gustaría probar de nuevo ese café especial que me preparaste el otro día en realidad venía por tí Tenten, esperaba que me permitieras acompañarte a cenar al lugar que prefieras.

Tenten borró su sonrisa de inmediato y esto llamó la atención por completo de Itachi.

—Lo lamento pero estoy ocupada esta noche.

—Bien, tú dime el día y la hora en la que no lo estés y yo con gusto estaré ahí —le respondió con seriedad pero sin perder el tono educado de siempre.

—Lo siento, tengo novio — Tenten mintió incómoda al no saber que responder para no aceptar, él no le había dado muchas opciones.

Itachi rio y Tenten se molestó.

—¿Qué le parece tan gracioso? —preguntó molesta.

—Lo siento, es sólo que eres muy a mala mintiendo me recuerdas mucho a alguien que quería mucho —Itachi se disculpó con un ademán con las manos— lamento haberte incómodado con mi invitación, lo digo en serio.

Tenten asintió aceptando y tomó de inmediato la rosa metiendola en su mochila.

—Disculpe es hora de que cierre el local.

—Claro entiendo.

Itachi la siguió saliendo primero y ella cerró la puerta con llave después de haber apagado las luces.

—¿Me dejarías acompañarte a casa por lo menos?, las calles pueden ser peligrosas para una mujer a estas horas —Itachi sonrió hacía ella.

Tenten no pudo responder al verse interrumpida por el sonido de un motor apagándose y una puerta de carro cerrando con fuerza.

—Tenten, vámonos —Neji se bajó y se colocó junto a ella de inmediato ignorando a Itachi, a la chica le molestó el tono de orden que él expresó.

—Púdrete, contigo no iré a ningún lado —le miró furiosa olvidándose por completo de Itachi al ver al Hyuga, el Uchiha sólo observaba con atención la actitud de ella hacía Neji.

—Dije que vendría por tí, ¿lo olvidas?, ahora sube al auto —señaló la puerta del copiloto.

—Primero muerta —Tenten empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a ellos.

—Espera —Neji caminó hacia ella para tomarla de la muñeca pero ésta se apartó de inmediato impidiéndoselo.

—No me toques imbécil —de reojo Tenten pudo ver el azul brillante de un automóvil muy bien conocido para ella estacionándose en la calle, corrió hacia el coche de Gaara y subió justo en el instante en el que él casi salió con rapidez.

Neji gruñó de frustración al ver el automóvil alejarse de ellos.

—Vaya, eso en realidad es una sorpresa de lo más divertida —volteó al escuchar a Itachi riendo ligeramente burlándose— ahora veo perfectamente porque Hiashi la eligió para castigarte, ningúna chica te había dicho que no antes, ¿verdad?, no lo soportas.

—¿Y que hay de ti? —Neji sonrió con arrogancia— desde lejos no parecía que ella estuviera cediendo contigo tampoco.

—¿En realidad te importa tanto tener el control sobre todo verdad?, esto no se trata de mi en lo absoluto —Itachi dejó de sonreír mostrando una expresión seria— será interesante ver qué es lo que harás para recuperarlo cuando no lo tengas, que pases una buena noche.

Neji no respondió, se subió a su propios automóvil dispuesto a irse.

* * *

Gaara miró preocupado por tercera vez de reojo a Tenten mientras conducía.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? — le preguntó de nuevo volviendo a mirar el camino.

—Si... es sólo que... dios eso fue demasiado, ese idiota no me deja en paz, y sobre todo ¿quién mierda se cree que es para darme órdenes? —entrecerró los ojos enojada para después recargarse en el asiento suspirando para tranquilizarse— gracias por estar ahí Gaara.

—Siento haber llegado tarde.

—¿Tarde? —Tenten le miró confundida y entonces miró al chico notando el esmoquin que vestía y su cabello peinado hacía atrás por completo— tu traje...

—Me quedé preocupado por aquel día en la universidad cuando nos encontramos con ese tipo —explicó de inmediato mientras sus facciones se endurecieron al recordarlo— Temari me dijo tu hora de salida, vine lo más rápido que pude después de una sesión de fotos familiar para el evento de Kankuro.

Tenten cerró los ojos recargandose en el asiento, estaba aliviada de que Gaara apareciera pero al escuchar el nombre de su hermano mayor la presión en su pecho apareció como ya era costumbre en los últimos meses.

—¿A dónde vamos? —dijo desanimada recargandose en la ventana viendo la cuidad pasar.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —contestó de inmediato Gaara mirándola de reojo.

—Sólo conduce.

Gaara no contestó, y Tenten guardó silencio también cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de ir en el automóvil en movimiento.

Cuando al fin se detuvieron Tenten no tuvo que dudar ni un segundo en bajar confiando en el lugar a donde Gaara la había llevado, salió del automóvil y se recargó en el barandal de aquel barranco con vista a la cuidad, Gaara se colocó a un lado de ella en silencio.

—¿Me responderias algo con sinceridad? —Tenten habló bajando la mirada triste— ¿sin importar lo que signifique la respuesta para mí?

—Lo que sea —lo observó con detenimiento y seriedad al contestar.

—Él... ¿Kankuro es feliz?... ¿se nota feliz con ella cuando la mira?... ¿ella corresponde a la mirada de la misma manera que él? —las lágrimas se asomaron en su rostro al mirar la cuidad de nuevo.

Después de un silencio corto Gaara contestó.

—Si, los dos se ven felices —Gaara no dejó de ver a Tenten en ningún momento, la chica volteó hacia el y lo abrazó, él correspondió escuchando como ella lloraba en su hombro mientras lo hacía.

Tenten nunca había querido abrir su corazón a nadie desde Kankuro y ahora que había oportunidades tocando a su puerta, ya no soportó no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le importara que alguien la viera llorar con su corazón roto en mil pedazos.


	7. Día 7

La observó detenidamente movimiento por movimiento mientras se encontraba en la barra sirviendo bebidas, de repente tomó una bandeja de servicio y se dirigió hacia una mesa entregando el pedido, fue entonces cuando la vio sonreír con la bandeja en mano todavía.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en ese preciso momento al notar que lo que había dicho Itachi era total verdad.

Aquella chica de cabellos color chocolate sonreía de la misma manera en que Izumi lo habia hecho en el pasado.

_"Te__ veré en otra vida pequeño Sasuke"_

La voz en su mente llegó a él como en un recuerdo, de inmediato entrecerró los ojos molesto, antes de que pudiera irse de ahí una voz le llamó la atención deteniéndolo.

—¿Gustarías pasar?, tenemos postres y aguas frescas aparte de café obviamente —la chica rubia frente a él sonrió con una mezcla de diversión y coqueteo hacía él.

La observó por breves momentos y después de nuevo hacia la castaña dentro de la cafetería quién recibía a los clientes recién llegados.

Después cerró los ojos con molestia caminando para irse del lugar.

Ino le dedicó una sonrisa incómoda algo avergonzada por el atractivo que emanaba de aquel chico de cabellos negros que ahora se alejaba desapareciendo de su vista, entró a la cafetería.

—Vaya será el calor de verano tal vez pero me parece que últimamente chicos hermosamente apuestos rondan ésta cafetería —se dirigió a Tenten sonriéndole cómplice.

—No me molestaría ni un poco que algunos de ellos no se acercaran ni a la puerta —miro incómoda hacia la esquina en donde Neji se encontraba desde temprano, a veces lo sorprendía mirándola y otras veces sólo se ocupaba de leer el libro en sus manos.

—Oh hablando de eso —Ino se acercó a ella y golpeó ligeramente con el codo hablando en voz baja— no te ha dirigido la palabra desde que llegó ¿verdad?, mmm apuesto a que está esperando que lo dejes de ignorar.

—Pues que espere todo lo que quiera sólo en sus sueños pasará —Tenten tomó otra bandeja de servicio sirviendo a más clientes sus órdenes.

—Ay Tenten realmente eres muy dura hasta contigo misma, aun así te debes enterar de que te quiero tal como eres —Ino volteó hacia ella divertida guiñando el ojo y Tenten rio.

Después de todo un día entero de trabajo por fin llegó la tarde y como siempre Ino se despidió de ella tocándole cerrar como todos los días.  
Observó con molestia la única presencia aún en el local además de ella, suspiró cansada y se preparó psicológicamente para dirigir sus palabras hacía el cuando se le acercó.

—Tienes que irte, cerraré pronto —Tenten cruzó los brazos en su pecho a la defensiva por cualquier palabra que saliera de la boca de Neji Hyuga hacía ella.

Pero él no habló, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada, Tenten suspiró de alivio, desde lo hace dos días había estado inquieta sobre lo que podía reclamarle él cuando lo volviera a ver.

Tomó sus cosas y apagó las luces, salió poniendo seguro a la puerta, volteó molesta hacía la mirada que se clavaba en ella con detenimiento.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó sin educación.

—¿Tu perro guardián no acudirá para rescatarte hoy? —Neji sonrió a medias con un tono burlón.

—No lo llames así, no te importa lo que suceda en mi vida, piérdete te dije que te alejaras de mi —Tenten caminó en sentido contrario y cuando se dio cuenta de que Neji la seguía detuvo su paso enojada mirándolo— mierda, deja de seguirme maldito acosador.

—Te dije que sin groserías —le dijo con seriedad— no te sigo simplemente camino hacia la misma dirección, ¿algún problema con eso?

Tenten apretó el paso caminando más rápido decidiendo ignorarlo.

Neji la siguió todo el camino a casa tras cuadras y cuadras caminando, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar al conjunto departamental volteó hacia Neji quién la miraba con detenimiento.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó él de inmediato— ¿me invitarás a pasar?, prometo portarme bien.

Tenten bufó enojada sin poder creer que el nivel de arrogancia del chico tenía algún límite.

—Ten una linda noche —fue lo último que escuchó de él al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Al día siguiente Tenten no vio a Neji acudir a la cafetería y se sintió aliviada, sin embargo en la mañana cuando llegó a abrir la cafetería encontró encima de la barra una sola rosa con una nota en ella.

_"Intenta coleccionar una por una si no las quieres todas a la vez, Tenten._  
_Neji Hyuga"_

A Tenten le molestó admitir que creyó que aquel detalle fue realmente tierno.


	8. Día 8

Gaara salió de su casa a toda prisa bajando por los escalones de la entrada hacia su automóvil.

-¡Gaara espera!

Maldijo internamente mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano mayor saliendo de la casa corriendo para alcanzarlo

-Rayos si que eres rápido -Kankuro se quejó con una sonrisa burlona- de cualquier manera, ¿a donde vas con tanta prisa?, ya es algo tarde.

-Tengo que encontrarme con alguien -añadió secamente, se le hacía tarde para recoger a Tenten de su trabajo y llevarla a casa, hace días que no había podido hacerlo ya que su padre lo había obligado a formar parte de actividades familiares antes de la primera boda de uno de sus hijos.

-Así que por fin sales de tu mundo para convivir con chicas, ¿eh?, ¿en qué momento me perdí cuando maduraste al fin?

Gaara no contestó sólo lo miró seriamente.

-Gaara... basta de esto ¿quieres? -sonrió de manera incómoda hacia él tomando su cabeza por detrás- apenas hablas conmigo desde hace meses cuando regresé y ni siquiera me has felicitado por mi boda.

-Felicidades.

-Ahorratelo para otro momento, si te lo tengo que pedir no cuenta -su hermano mayor cruzó los brazos inconforme, los dos guardaron silencio mirándose hasta que Kankuro suspiró rendido- todo esto es por Tenten, ¿no es así?, lo lamento pero quedamos bien, ella lo entendió cuando hablamos sobre esto después de que regresé del intercambio internacional hace meses...

Gaara no contestó nada.

-Ella... ¿ella se encuentra bien ahora? - desvío la mirada incómodo al preguntar por si ex novia.

-No.

Gaara abrió la puerta de su automóvil y se fue.

Kankuro miró preocupado mientras el automóvil se alejaba con velocidad, pensó la manera en la que por fin arreglaría la relación con su hermano, tenía que ver a Tenten al día siguiente de ser necesario.

* * *

Tenten se mantuvo alerta cuando Itachi Uchiha se sentó en la barra de la cafetería cuando apenas era medio día, en el fondo de la cafetería se encontraba Neji Hyuga observándolo todo a detalle.

Le miró con atención mientras sonreía hacía ella, Tenten se acercó casi correspondiendo sin parecer del todo cómoda con aquello.

-Tranquila vengo en paz lo prometo -Itachi rio ligeramente divertido hacia ella- ¿podrías ser tan amable de prepárame aquel café de la última vez Tenten?

-Con gusto -le sonrió amable sin relajarse del todo lo preparó y se lo entregó, volvió a organizar algunos utensilios en su mesa de trabajo, Itachi no volvió a hablar en todo el transcurso del tiempo mientras Neji observaba cada movimiento desde lejos.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y Kankuro dejó pasar a una pareja primero que él que iba de salida, de inmediato observó a la persona que iba a buscar y la llamó por su nombre.

-Tenten.

Tanto Itachi como Neji voltearon a ver al desconocido que ahora la chica observaba totalmente paralizada.

Kankuro pasó por detrás de la barra para abrazarla y Tenten no pudo hacer nada salvo dejar que lo hiciera, mientras su garganta ardió, contuvo las ganas de llorar de inmediato.

No estaba lista para ver a Kankuro en persona todavía, no después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Por dios estás hermosa mírate y solo han pasado 6 meses -se separó de ella para tomarla de los hombros sonriendo con entusiasmo hacia ella.

-Kankuro... yo... estoy trabajando en estos momentos perdona -Tenten contuvo las ganas de llorar muy bien antes de hablar.

-Oh perdón lo siento, ya me conoces cuando me entusiasmo -salió por detrás de la barra y se sentó frente a ella, apenas a un banquillo de distancia de Itachi, quién ahora tomaba un sorbo de su café recién preparado- quería verte y que habláramos, es importante, ¿estás libre ésta noche?

Tenten no respondió, se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban así que decidió ocultarlas por detrás mientras sonreía amablemente.

-¿Tenten? -Interrogó Kankuro con extrañeza al no verla contestar.

-En realidad ella no está disponible ésta noche, saldrá a cenar conmigo -Kankuro miró hacia un lado viendo a Itachi sonreír hacía él y extender una mano en forma de saludo- es un gusto, Itachi Uchiha, soy el novio de Tenten.

De cierta manera extraña después de causarle sorpresa la intervención del mayor, Tenten se sintió ligeramente aliviada por la mentira Itachi.

Kankuro dudo unos momentos en estrechar su mano pero al final lo hizo y luego sonrió hacía Tenten.

-Me alegro por ti Tenten, en serio.

-Gra... gracias...-apenas pudo pronunciar con el nudo en su garganta.

-Bueno si no puedes ésta noche que estaré libre antes de todo este embrollo de la boda seré rápido entonces, quisiera que asistieras a mi boda Tenten -sonrió hacía ella con algo de incómodidad- Gaara parece afectado por lo nuestro, quiero que esté tranquilo de cierto modo, al verte ahí se que entenderá que los dos avanzamos cada uno por un camino diferente, ¿no lo crees?, aparte de que sería muy importante que estuvieras ahí para mí ese día -Kankuro desvió la mirada con algo de tristeza- extraño a mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes?, sería increíble que todo fuera como antes, mis hermanos, tú y yo juntos riendo en una mesa con todas nuestras ocurrencias como hace años lo hacíamos... sería divertido...

-Si... lo sería... -Tenten bajó la mirada con tristeza, no estaba segura si comenzaría a llorar en ese preciso momento.

-Bien, entonces queda hecho, te enviaré la invitación, puedes llevar a tu novio también -sonrió hacia alegre- ¿podría abrazarte de nuevo?

-Preferiria que no en realidad... estoy trabajando ahora Kankuro -le sonrió incómoda y él asintió aceptando.

-Nos vemos pronto Tenten.

Cuando Kankuro salió por la puerta del local Tenten respiró de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se recargó en la mesa de servicio.

-En serio que eres una muy mala mentirosa - señaló Itachi con seriedad, ella volteó recobrando la compostura o al menos eso intentó- no era en serio lo de la cena por cierto, espero no haberte incómodado, pensé en que necesitabas ayuda, parecía que ibas a quebrarte frente a él- Itachi bebió un poco de su café ya sin verla- eso no hubiera estado bien para nadie de los presentes en la conversación.

-Muchas gracias por eso, era el empujón que necesitaba para no quebrarme frente a él hubiera estado muy mal como mencionas, en serio gracias -volteó hacía el Uchiha con una sonrisa cansada.

-Por otro lado lo del "novio" depende de ti si es una simple mentira o no en un futuro -sonrió hacía ella con diversión.

Y Tenten rio un poco para sorpresa de Itachi.

-Bien, acepto.

-¿Ser novios?

-Salir a cenar contigo ésta noche -Tenten sonrió hacia él al verlo sorprendido, le pareció divertido- pero sólo es como agradecimiento por lo que acabas de hacer.

-Bien, una cena como moneda de cambio por un favor ya dado por el que no pensaba cobrar con nada, me conformo con eso.

Tenten colocó un pedazo de pastel de fresas en un plato y salió de la barra para entregarlo, ya no volvió a ver a Itachi pero ésta sonrió de manera diferente a la de antes con más tranquilidad, el Uchiha sintió el peso de la mirada de odio de Neji Hyuga sobre él, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, tenía que planear una cita perfecta en solo un par de horas.


	9. Día 9

No podía dejar sonreír incluso cuando no era necesario servir a ningún clientes, sentía una contradicción consigo misma, por un lado seguía dolida y probablemente amando todavía a Kankuro y por otro lado se alegraba de por fin tener la oportunidad de distraerse un poco, de sus opciones pensó que la amabilidad y formalidad de Itachi Uchiha le vendría bien.

Acabó de ordenar todo para el cierre de la cafetería más temprano de lo habitual, tenía una hora de sobra para llegar a su departamento y arreglarse.

Suspiró observando el problema frente a sus narices en ese momento.

Neji Hyuga no había parado de verla ni un momento desde que Itachi se fue de la cafetería, Tenten sintió la mirada todo el día y se tuvo que acostumbrar a trabajar bajo ella.

—Es hora de cerrar —caminó hacía él deteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

—¿Una hora antes? —Neji se encargó de exagerar el movimiento de su costoso reloj en su muñeca para enfatizar el punto.

—Surgió algo y... —Tenten se detuvo molesta consigo misma en ese instante por haber empezado a alargar la conversación con él— ¿sabes qué?, no tengo porque explicártelo, no te importa, sal de aquí ahora o te quedarás encerrado hasta que Ino venga en la mañana para abrir en mi lugar.

—Tengo llaves por si no lo notaste con el tema de las rosas —sonrió con arrogancia hacía ella.

—Bien, perfecto entonces encárgate de cerrar tú cuando al fin decidas irte —Tenten alzó los hombros pasando por detrás de la barra buscando sus cosas.

Apenas tomó su mochila la soltó cayendo al suelo cuando Neji la tomó por sorpresa empujándola hacia los estantes de vasos reusables guardados en el gabinete principal, el tintinear del de estos y la madera crujir se escucharon cuando aprisiono a Tenten contra el.

—¿Que es lo que...

—Ya me cansé de ser amable. — interrumpió Neji con brusquedad.

—Dejame ir o...

—¿O qué? —Neji la apretó más de los hombros contra la madera— ¿tu perro guardián aparecerá de nuevo mágicamente a obligarme a soltarte?

—Me puedo defender de imbéciles como tú yo sola gracias— Tenten empezó a empujarlo y después alzó la pierna para darle una patada en las partes bajas para poder escapar, Neji vio sus intenciones y esquivó la patada después de apresionar la pierna de Tenten con la suya inmovilizandola Tenten habló con furia después de eso —mierda primero me acosas y ahora ¿vas a violarme?

—¿Qué?, no absolutamente no, yo no voy a tocarte si quiera — y sólo entonces Neji se dio cuenta de la contradicción de sus acciones con sus palabras, se apartó de Tenten dejando de aprisionarla contra el gabinete —lo lamento no era esa mi intención.

Tenten no respondió sólo lo miró furiosa y lo empujó para después tomar sus cosas, apagar las luces y salir del local, Neji la siguió rápidamente antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.

—¿Quién era el sujeto que te abrazó ésta mañana? —interrogó siguiéndola por la calle— ¿por qué te abrazó tan amistosamente?

Ella no contestó, decidió ignorarlo, Neji habló de nuevo.

—¿Por qué parecía que ibas a tirarte al suelo llorar en el instante en que lo viste?

Y Tenten se detuvo en seco bajando la mirada, apretó los puños con frustración, deseo que Kankuro no se hubiera dado cuenta tanto como Neji o Itachi que eso era lo que en realidad iba a hacer si el Uchiha no hubiera interrumpido.

—¿Es tu exnovio o algo así? —al no tener respuestas Neji siguió preguntando.

Tenten cerró los ojos suspirando irritada y siguió caminando.

—¿Al menos podrias insultarme como respuesta?, es mejor a que no digas nada.

—¿A ti que mierda te importa quién era?, ¿quién te crees que eres para poder reclamarme por una respuesta de ese tipo? —Tenten volteó furiosa sobresaltando a Neji— no conoces nada de mí, púdrete, desaparece y ve a nadar en tu alberca de dinero con alguna puta que puedas conseguir con el.

—Espera... — le detuvo tomando su brazo y cuando ésta volteó él quedó paralizado al ver las pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos color chocolate de la chica, la soltó de inmediato haciendo una cara de preocupación habló sin pensar— Estás... llorando...

Y como si apenas Tenten se hubiera dado cuenta de eso abrió los ojos y después limpió con fuerza rápidamente sus ojos maldiciendo.

—Oye, basta de eso te haces daño — sin pensarlo mucho retiró la mano de Tenten de su rostro, quedaron por unos segundos en silencio cuando Tenten se sintió incómoda y dio la vuelta para seguir caminando hacia su departamento.

Al llegar a su destino Neji habló de nuevo.

—Para que lo sepas iba a hacerlo.

Tenten volteó con curiosidad deteniéndose antes de sacar las llaves para abrir la puerta.

—Quería a levantarme e ir hacia ti en cuanto vi que te abrazó, iba a interrumpir de inmediato la conversación en la que no te veías para nada cómoda... hasta que ese sujeto interrumpió primero... —declaró con seriedad recordando el impulso de no levantarse y golpear a Itachi Uchiha en el rostro.

—Gracias... pero no era necesario— Tenten desvío la mirada imaginandoselo, Neji definitivamente no iba a interrumpir de la misma manera pacífica y prudente que lo hizo Itachi, lo imaginó insultando a Kankuro antes de que avanzara la conversación hasta cierto punto.

—¿Irás con él ahora a una cita no es así?, con aquel sujeto que interrumpió.

—No te importa, pero como andas con el pendiente te responderé... si, si lo haré, y no es una cita sólo iré a cenar con él como agradecimiento, ahora discúlpame debo ir a probarme ropa para elegir algo apropiado —Tenten contestó irritada dispuesta a irse, antes de eso sintió la fría mano de Neji en su mejilla derecha sobre saltandola, estaba a punto de apartarla cuando vio que él se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, viendo sus intenciones totales de besarla.

Lo empujó, Neji frunció el ceño enojado.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza?, no vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida idiota —Tenten tapó por inercia sus labios con su mano, se dio la vuelta sacó sus llaves para meterse al edificio rápidamente.

—Maldición Tenten —escuchó a Neji justo antes de cerrar la puerta, él habló sin pensar dejándose llevar por el impulso de furia —se me agotan los días, no tengo tiempo para esto.

Al cerrar la puerta una pregunta curiosa surgió en la mente de Tenten en ese momento por lo último que escuchó del Hyuga.

¿Días?

¿Para qué exactamente se le acababa el tiempo?

Negó con la cabeza y la duda se desvaneció dejándola como simples palabras sin ningún significado en particular, tenía otras cosas que preocuparse antes de cada palabra que salía de la boca de Neji Hyuga, como el cual de sus vestidos estaba menos usado y presentable para la cena con Itachi.


	10. Día 10

—Creí que había queda claro que esto no era una cita — Tenten miró incómoda a Itachi desde el otro lado de la mesa.

El restaurante lujoso donde se encontraban sólo ellos estaba luminado con una luz suave parecido a prender muchas velas a la vez.

—Claro que no lo es, esto es cena de agradecimiento —sonrió hacia ella con amabilidad.

—¿Tienes dinero entonces?, ¿en qué es en lo que trabajas exactamente como para cerrar uno de estos restaurantes para tu uso personal? —Tenten rio incómoda hacia él.

—Soy accionista en una empresa dueña de restaurantes y tiendas en la ciudad.

—Oh, ya veo —Tenten bajó la mirada incómoda observando su vestido color rosa pastel que había desempolvado de su clóset por no usarlo desde hace un año.

Itachi observó con detenimiento los movimientos incómodos de las piernas de Tenten por debajo de la mesa y sus manos que no dejaban de tomar su cabello o jugar con los cubiertos frente a ella.

Itachi rio con diversión y Tenten se avergonzó más hundiéndose en su silla.

—Lo sé, no es mi mejor vestido en realidad pero no mecionaste que vendriamos a un lugar tan elegante.

—Eres muy adorable Tenten —Itachi paro de reír para mirarla con seriedad y un tono educado— lo siento, no me burlaba de tu aspecto, es sólo que tienes un enorme parecido a alguien que conozco es todo, en realidad de lo que me burlo es lo irónica que es esta vida.

—¿A quién? —Tenten observó con curiosidad.

Itachi bajó la mirada y Tenten notó una ligera tristeza en sus ojos, después los cerró y sonrió de nuevo hacia ella.

—A mi prometida.

Tenten frunció el ceño de inmediato molesta, consideraba que estaba a punto de levantarse e irse hasta que Itachi habló de nuevo.

—Quita esa expresión por favor, no me malinterpretes todavía.

—Lo siento pero me tomo muy en serio las relaciones de todo tipo, si tienes prometida esto está mal en todos los aspectos —le dijo molesta consigo misma de haber caído en aquel juego.

—Tenía.

Tenten se sorprendió.

—Ella falleció hace cinco años, lo siento aún no me acostumbro a hablar de ella en tiempo pasado —Itachi bajó la mirada y solo entonces Tenten vio la tristeza de nuevo— si lo hago, siento que olvido una parte de mi, y realmente no quiero hacerlo eso por el momento.

—Lo siento.

—Gracias agradezco el consuelo... pero sé que realmente no lo sientes, ¿como podrías si apenas nos conocemos?

—Es... lo que la gente suele decir por educación supongo... pero entiendo a lo que te refieres —Tenten sonrió triste hacia él— cuando falleció mi padre muchos de sus clientes me dijeron lo mismo, en ese tiempo yo sentí una furia guardada sobre eso... realmente no lo conocieron ni a mi, ¿como podría confiar de que sus palabras de consuelo fueran sinceras?

—¿Y tu madre?

—No lo sé... ella nos dejó a mí y a mi padre cuando yo era pequeña, se enamoró de un empresario extranjero obviamente con más dinero del que tenía mi padre con su simple cafetería —Tenten levantó la mirada recordando con casualidad— no la recuerdo muy bien, así que no puedo decir que es algo que me haga sufrir todavía.

—Entiendo, gracias por responder a algo tan personal.

—Descuida, tu lo hiciste primero —Tenten rio divertida hacia él.

—Cena de agradecimiento entiendo el concepto literal de esto —Itachi se levantó tomando por sorpresa a Tenten y extendió la mano hacia ella— vamos.

—¿Qué no íbamos a cenar aqui? —le cuestionó confundida antes de decidir tomar su mano.

—Eso era parte de mi plan pero parece que ninguna de estas cosas caras podrá impresionante nunca —hizo un ademán con las manos en forma de rendición, después volvió a extenderle la mano— me gustaría que me llevarás a comer tu comida favorita Tenten.

Tenten sonrió emocionada y tomó su mano.

Después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras Itachi observó la hamburguesa envuelta todavía en la bolsa reciclable para comerla en cualquier parte, como todas las empresas de comida rápida lo hacían.

—¿Sucede algo? —Tenten preguntó mientras desenvolvía su propia hamburguesa— lo sé, estás cosas son muy poco nutritivas pero no es como si las comiera todos los días.

Itachi rio y Tenten apartó la mirada sonrojada.

—No, no es eso, es sólo que me tomaste realmente por sorpresa Tenten, hace mucho que nadie lo hacia, te agradezco por eso —sonrió amable hacía ella.

—Si... cena de agradecimiento ¿recuerdas?— sonrió divertida mientras comía su hamburguesa con entusiasmo.

* * *

Leyó de nuevo la carta entre sus manos.

_"Renovación de contrato"_

Miro furiosa que en el logotipo aparecía el último apellido que quería oír en su día libre.

Se bajó del taxi pagando y dando las gracias por el viaje, contempló el enorme edificio frente a ella y no dudo mucho en entre, de inmediato la atendieron, extrañamente era como si ya la estuvieran esperando.

La guiaron hacía una sala de conferencias donde no esperó mucho cuando alguien entró, al ver quién era Tenten soltó una grosería.

—Voy a hacer algo con ese vocabulario algún día lo juro, no te va a agradar pero yo lo disfrutaré —sonrió provocativo hacia ella.

Tenten no contestó, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir.

—¿Ya no te interesa renovar el contrato con los Hyuga? —preguntó con seriedad haciendo que se detuviera— ¿o prefieres perder la parte del acuerdo de la familia Amma y provocar que esa cafetería probablemente desaparezca?

—¿Dónde están los abogados de siempre?, siempre firmo y paso a recoger la copia con la firma del director ya en ella —cruzó los brazos hacia él a la defensiva completamente.

—Tienes la suerte de que no habrá que esperar por esa firma, yo puedo darte la copia en seguida como accionista mayoritario de la empresa.

Tenten entrecerró los ojos sabiendo exactamente qué no saldría de ahí tan fácilmente.

—Sígueme, tengo algo que mostrarte primero —paso de largo con una expresión seria y abrió la puerta haciendo una señal para dejarla pasar primero, Tenten suspiró cansada, por el bien de la cafetería y la memoria de su padre tenía que aguantar aquello un poco más.

Siguió a Neji por el pasillo y subieron por el elevador hasta el piso más alto del edificio, la castaña observó cómo la decoración cambió drásticamente, era más elegante y lujosa, se encontraba en las oficinas de los altos mandos.

—Está todo listo señor Hyuga —una secretaria los recibió en una de las puertas, Neji asintió y ella se retiró de inmediato.

—Después de ti, Tenten — indicó con un gesto moviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Tenten ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarlo, abrió con seriedad la puerta y entró.

De inmediato quedó absuelta de todo a su alrededor sin poder evitar no notar lo que había en esa habitación.

Vestidos, pantalones, faldas y camisas, bolsas de mano de todos los tamaños y colores.

Los percheros donde estaban puestos parecían no acabar había muchos de ellos, por el asombro no escuchó cuando Neji entró y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Observó los estantes con zapatos de todo tipo, bajos y de tacones tan altos que Tenten se imaginó que perdería el equilibrio con solo ponérselos.

Tenten pasó la mano sobre una de las telas de los vestidos brillantes solo por la curiosidad de lo suave que se veían a simple vista y entonces algo brillante llamó su atención por completo volteando sin más.

La mesa grande con joyas de todo tipo, aretes, brazaletes, dijes, colgantes, diferentes piedras preciosas con colores diferentes que parecían brillar y eso le daba la impresión de inmediato de lo costoso que eran.

—Todo lo que hay en ésta habitación es único en su clase, un diseño único de diseñadores de todo el mundo, no encontrarás nada parecido en alguna tienda comercial que visites, a menos que lo vean puesto en ti y decidan imitarlo de inmediato siendo tú la que se los permitas.

Las palabras de Neji la sacaron de inmediato de su fantasía, aquello era un truco más de lo que sea que quería con ella.

—¿Firmaremos el contrato aquí o tienes preparada otra habitación tan grande como ésta que mostrarme? —Tenten le miró sin interés al contestar.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije verdad? —Neji endureció sus facciones ofendido ante la indiferencia de Tenten.

—Claro que si, no soy sorda la cuestión aquí es si tú lo eres —cruzó las manos en su pecho— el contrato —le recordó.

—Todo esto te pertenece a partir de ahora.

—Quédatelo no planeo abrir ninguna tienda de moda por el momento gracias, sólo quiero el acuerdo que tenía mi padre con Hizashi Hyuga por parte de las ganancias de mi cafetería que él prometió respetar con las generaciones futuras de la familia Amma.

Neji se tensó por completo al escuchar el nombre de su padre de la boca de Tenten.

El Hyuga sonrió a medias antes de hablar.

—Bien, firmemos entonces, pediré que lleven todo esto a tu departamento más tarde.

—Claro que no lo harás, maldito idiota enfermo por dinero y atención.

—¿Quieres mi firma?, ésta es la condición para obtenerla —Neji sonrió provocativo mientras tomaba el contrato de una mesa cercana y lo extendia hacía ella.

Tenten empujó el contrato sobre el pecho de Neji.

—Hablaré con otra persona de apellido Hyuga entonces.

Neji suspiró cansado de pelear con ella, nunca llevaba a nada ni siquiera a su objetivo principal.

—Bien, al menos busca algo que te guste y llévatelo puesto por favor —Señaló hacia unos vestidos y Tenten alzó la ceja de inmediato.

—De acuerdo, lo haré, pero firmaremos primero.

Tenten sonrió con amabilidad y Neji supo que había ganado ésta vez, se dirigieron a una mesa y Tenten firmó después de asegurarse de que el contrato era igual al original, después de que Neji firmó y le dio la copia, antes de soltarla para que Tenten la tomara por completo él señaló hacia los vestidos.

—Si eres tan amable.

—Claro, es todo tan hermoso — Tenten sonrió admirando el lugar— necesitaré algo de tiempo para decidirme por algo en específico.

—Iré mi oficina para decir que hagan válido el contrato para que puedan dépositar hoy mismo las ganancias de este mes en tu cuenta personal, estaré de regreso en lo que decides.

Él sonrió confiado mientras se iba, dejando a Tenten en la habitación sola, ella espero apenas unos segundos para tomar sus cosas y salir con la puerta con rapidez antes de que Neji la viera entró en elevador y presionó el botón del nivel más bajo varias veces apurada por irse de ese lugar.

Al bajar del elevador con rapidez apenas reaccionó cuando se chocó con una persona que iba en su misma dirección y velocidad para subir en el elevador.

Las carpetas con papeles que Sasuke llevaba en las manos quedaron regadas y los papeles que tenían desordenados a su alrededor, observó molesto a la persona con la que había tenido el accidente.

—Ten más cuidado por donde caminas idiota —bajó molesto de inmediato a recoger el desorden, ya iba tarde a su junta— maldición.

—Lo siento, en serio lo siento déjame ayudarte a organizar —Tenten se arrodilló a recoger el desorden y cuando estuvo apunto de recoger una de las carpetas Sasuke se la arrebato junto con los papeles en la mano que acaba de recoger.

—Ya déjalo, desaparece de mi vista —ni siquiera la volteó a ver mientras organizaba todo acordándose del orden de su propio reporte mensual de ventas fácilmente.

Pero Tenten si lo vio a él, lo suficiente como para que las facciones de todo su rostro le recordaran a la perfección a alguien.

—¿Itachi? — soltó sin más paralizada y después cuando él volteó a verla al fin se dio cuenta de su error al ver que se trataba de una persona diferente, más jóven.

—¿Qué? —el rostro de Sasuke mostró total desagrado y confusión al mirarla y entonces reconoció a la chica segundos después.

—Lo lamento tanto, te confundí con alguien más me doy cuenta de mi error, llevo algo de prisa —ella se levantó y se inclinó disculpándose de nuevo y se fue saliendo del edificio.

Sasuke se levantó y miro a la chica corriendo para salir del edificio.

—Que molestia —cerró los ojos irritado y se dirigió al elevador.


	11. Día 11

—Vaya así que estás vivo aun, ahora ya puedo dormir tranquila, a menos que me órdenes que no lo haga por ejemplo... mmmm digamos no lo sé... esta noche si quieres.

Neji observó a Karin frente a él dedicándole una mirada provocativa.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí?, Karin —la observó molesto y después vio a Tenten mirar con curiosidad a Karin mientras su amiga y compañera de trabajo le secreteaba algo al oído mientras reía.

—No has llamado desde que nos vimos la última vez la semana pasada y me preocupe por tí, normalmente mis servicios son requeridos casi todos los días —Karin se sentó en la silla junto a él con delicadeza, dejó su bolsa de marca en la mesa y después se acomodó los lentes para continuar hablando— ¿Entonces aceptas la invitación para esta noche?

—No, estoy ocupado —desvió la mirada hacia Tenten que servía en una mesa en la parte de afuera de la cafetería, sólo para volver a entrar poco después y seguir con su trabajo en la barra.

Karin volteó con curiosidad hacia ella también, después volvió a ver a Neji.

—Esto te está tomando más tiempo del que pensé cariño, se vuelve algo molesto.

—Largo de aquí Karin —sentenció Neji de inmediato— estorbas.

—He sido una niña tan mala al venir aquí... ¿por qué no me castigas como es debido entonces? —expresó en su rostro inocencia falsa en su mirada mientras se tomó el labio inferior con la punta de su dedo indice.

—He dicho que te largues.

Karin cambió por completo su expresión al ver la furia de Neji al hablar, sonrió con crueldad y se le ocurrió una idea de inmediato, levantó la mano y volteó haciendo que Tenten la viera, la castaña observó a Ino en busca de ayuda, pero ésta se encontraba ocupada con un cliente en la parte de afuera, suspiró, salió de la barra y fue hacia ella.

—Hola bienvenida, ¿dime en qué puedo servirte? —Tenten le mostró una sonrisa ignorando por completo la presencia de Neji.

—Ammm si a ver me traes un latte con leche de soya —Karin tanteo el menú mientras Tenten anotaba su orden, después miro a Neji— ¿Tú quieres algo mi amor?

Neji entrecerró los ojos furiosos hacia ella.

Tenten mostró un ligero asco en su expresión por unos momentos, cuando Karin volteó a verla en seguida siguió con su sonrisa amable.

—Parece que no, discúlpalo ya no suele tomar café a estas horas del medio día o no duerme por las noches —le dedicó a Tenten una sonrisa de provocación.

—Enseguida le traigo su pedido, con permiso —Tenten se fue sin mirar a Neji ni una vez más a partir de ese momento.

—Vaya con solo ver su mirada se nota que no parece ser tan sumisa como a ti te gustaría que fuera ¿verdad? —Neji seguía viéndola con furia ella le miró con preocupación falsa tomándose la mejilla mientras hablaba— pobre de ti en verdad lo tienes difícil, ¿y ahora qué vas a hacer cuando decidas llevártela a la cama y descubra tus sucias preferencias?, ¿no vas a obligarla a vestir de mesera cuando la folles duro sólo para que en tu imaginación parezca más sumisa o sí?, eso sería muy desagradable.

—Te lo advierto Karin — Neji apretó los puños, en ese momento observó a Tenten traer la orden de Karin a la mesa, por suerte para él su compañera de mesa dejó de hablar para sólo mostrar una mirada divertida.

—Aquí tiene, que lo disfrute —le sonrió Tenten al alejarse escuchó lo último que Karin dijo.

—Ya lo hago.

—Largo —volvió a mirar a Neji con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un trago de su café.

—Y si ¿no?, ¿qué es lo que harás al respecto? —Karin dejó la taza de café y dirigió su mano hacia la de Neji apenas tocándola lo suficiente él la retiró, por inercia observó a Tenten en la barra, ella lo ignoraba por completo― tranquilo me iré pronto, sólo vine a recordarte algo importante cariño ―Neji volvió a ver a Karin que la veía con expresión divertida― si le muestras el lado que solamente yo conozco ella sentirá más asco de ti que de ningún otro hombre, yo soy la única opción que tienes de aceptación para tus métodos en la cama después de mucho tiempo tratando de buscar a alguien que resistiera cada orden como yo lo hago, así que ya no pierdas pensando demasiado, no te quedan muchos días como para que estés jugando al acosador romántico que te empeñas tanto en ser, intenta una amenaza o recurre a lo que tengas para sobornarla y hazlo rápido para que dejes de estar tan ocupado y tú y yo podamos regresar a nuestra rutina.

Karin deslizó la mano por un lado de la taza y la llevó discretamente hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del borde de la mesa para caer.

El vidrio se quebró no solo llamando la atención de Tenten e Ino, sino también a todos los clientes en la cafetería.

―¡Oh por dios, que torpe soy! ―Karin expresó actuando haciendo como que sus manos temblaron por unos segundos al ver el café derramado en el suelo.

Tenten se aproximó con rapidez tomando los utensilios para recoger los pedazos destrozados de la taza y el café derramado.

―En serio lo siento mucho querida― Karin se levantó con una expresión de preocupación falsa pero no hizo nada por ayudar a Tenten.

―No te preocupes, está bien, lo importante es que usted no está herida, ¿o sí? ―Tenten volteó hacia ella seriamente en busca de una respuesta, aunque no les importara en lo más mínimo, ella era su cliente.

―No, gracias por preocuparte querida, debe pasar mucho por aquí, ¿no es así?, me imagino que la gente debe de ser muy descuidada como para que te la pases limpiando café del suelo, tan delicioso que estaba, es una pena desperdiciarlo.

Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida, era obvio a lo que ella se refería con eso, recordó de inmediato a Neji derramando el café la primera vez que se conocieron.

―En fin, espero que no te moleste que no lo pague, apenas lo empezaba y ahora tengo que irme ―Karin camino hacia la entrada ya sin ver a Neji si quiera.

Se agachó a recoger los pedazos de taza en el suelo en el bote pequeño que llevo consigo en un principio, sintió a Neji arrodillarse a su altura y este recogió la mayoría de los pedazos tan rápido como pudo.

―Yo puedo hacerlo, gracias― le miro molesta.

―No seas imprudente, vas a cortarte y a nadie le gustará su café con sabor a sangre, además de que no está en el menú especial del día ―él respondió con seriedad para tratar de tranquilizarla mientras recogía los pedazos más pequeños y los recolectaba con la palma de su mano― siento todo esto.

―Descuida, lo limpiaré como la última vez que hubo café en el suelo ―tomó el trapeador levantándose viendo a Neji haciendo lo mismo― pagarás por el café de tu novia, por cierto.

―Ya me había disculpado por eso ¿recuerdas? ―le dijo enojado― ella no es nada mio.

―Como digas, no me interesa en realidad― Tenten empezó a limpiar el líquido en el suelo, después de que terminó coloco una señal de advertencia de suelo mojado y se alejó de Neji para seguir trabajando.

* * *

Cuando Temari entró a la habitación, Gaara se encontraba en el despacho abogados de su padre organizando los documentos pendientes como él se lo había ordenado.

Suspiró dudando de que aquello que estaba a punto de hacer fuera lo correcto, pensó que para su pequeño hermano lo era, lo mismo para su mejor amiga Tenten.

―Gaara― llamo al fin la atención de su hermano, extendió desde un principio la tarjeta blanca hacia él― hay una invitación más que debemos entregar, Kankuro me dijo que yo lo hiciera, pero creo que deberías encargo de esto personalmente.

Su hermano tomó la invitación de bodas en su mano sin ningún interés al principio, cuando leyó el apellido "Amma" en el centro de esta su expresión cambió, miro molesto a su hermana.

―No ―dijo negando con la cabeza ligeramente mientras devolvía la invitación a su hermana de nuevo.

―Creo que eso no lo decides tu hermanito ―Temari suspiro cansada, aquella era exactamente la reacción que esperaba de su hermano― Kankuro ya habló con ella, Tenten aceptó ir.

―¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?, ella no me mencionó nada.

―Creo que hace unos dos días, no has visto a Tenten desde entonces ¿o me equivoco?, los exámenes parciales en la universidad terminaron después de todo y algunas clases no las llevas con ella.

―Ella no va a ir, no se lo voy a permitir ―tomó la invitación en sus manos arrugándola un poco con los dedos por la furia que sentía― sabes muy bien el por qué.

―Creo que necesitas escuchar de la boca de ella personalmente su decisión ―Temari colocó sus manos en su cadera mirando preocupado a su hermano― es por eso que tienes que entregársela tú Gaara, tú también necesitas tomar una decisión.

―¿Qué decisión?

―No lo sé exactamente pero... ―Temari se acercó a su hermano para abrazarlo― necesitas dejar de guardar tus sentimientos hacia ella y avanzar, estuviste enamorado de ella incluso antes de que ella conociera a Kankuro a través de ti... ―Temari lo tomó por los hombros sonriendo ligeramente― sé que le estas dando su espacio para recuperarse del rompimiento con Kankuro pero... prométeme que no esperaras demasiado, ya esperaste lo suficiente, necesitas saber si ella te corresponde y si no lo hace... bueno al menos podrás seguir adelante ella no va a dejar de ser tu amiga, se necesita mucho mas que eso para que Tenten deje de quererte como lo hace, eres especial para ella eso ya lo debes saber de sobra.

Temari se separó de él sonriendo, dejando a Gaara pensativo mientras observaba de nuevo la invitación en sus manos.


	12. Día 12

—¿Qué?, ¿Repetir la clase el próximo semestre? —Tenten dijo sorprendida y con algo de preocupación hacia su maestro de economía internacional.

—Así es, debiste estudiar más para tus exámenes Tenten, lo siento no obtuviste el crédito suficiente esta vez —Kakashi le sonrió a medias desde su escritorio.

—No puede ser cierto... por favor maestro Kakashi debe haber algo que pueda hacer para no poder reprobar, se lo suplico —Tenten rogó ligeramente hacia él con su examen reprobado en la mano y el mayor sólo se le quedó viendo por unos segundos antes de hablar tomándose la parte de atrás de su nuca incómodo pensando en algo.

—Bien Tenten te ayudaré porque conozco tu situación en aquella cafetería de tu padre y como utilizas las ganancias para pagar esta universidad —Kakashi sacó su celular y empezó a buscar entre sus contactos enviando un mensaje.

—¿En serio?, Es usted un ángel guardián en verdad, se lo agradezco mucho —los ojos de Tenten se iluminaron ante la oportunidad— daré mi mejor esfuerzo lo prometo.

—Eso espero, repetiré tu examen pero antes irás a asesorías especiales, serán en la biblioteca del campus —la observó con seriedad y después viendo el mensaje que acababa de recibir como respuesta al que envío unos minutos antes.

—Genial, ahí estaré, solo dígame la hora y el día en que nos encontraremos maestro.

—Oh no, no seré yo el que te asesoré Tenten, lo siento tengo mucho trabajo últimamente —el mayor rio incómodo— espero que no te moleste que le diga a un exalumno mío que lo haga, ya lo consulte con él y me respondió que si, aunque su actitud es complicada le gusta enseñar así que no habrá problema.

—Si de acuerdo, si tengo que pagarle algo por las asesorías cuente conmigo —Tenten levantó el puño decidida a juntar dinero extra.

—No, no te preocupes por eso, créeme el dinero es lo último que a él le importa pero eso no quiere decir que no se comprometa con enseñarte lo que sabe, es uno de mis mejores exalumnos que tengo graduado a temprana edad y con honores, te daré su número para que te pongas de acuerdo sobre la hora y día de encuentro.

Le entregó a Tenten un papel con un número telefónico en él.

—Él ya espera tu mensaje.

—Bien, muchas gracias por la oportunidad maestro Kakashi, me esforzaré se lo prometo —Tenten sonrió entusiasmada tomando el número, después de salir del salón envío inmediatamente el mensaje.

* * *

_"Hoy, 5:00 pm"_

Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del asesor especial de su maestro.

Espero en biblioteca en la cual se encontraba prácticamente sola salgo uno o dos alumnos sentados en diferentes partes que ella leyendo, tomó su celular y mando un mensaje anunciando que ya se encontraba en el lugar.

El chico pelinegro se sentó frente a ella unos minutos después colocando un libro en la mesa y después la miró a ella.

Ambos se sorprendieron ligeramente al reconocerse.

—¡Oh por dios!, ¡eres tú!, ¡él del elevador! —Tenten mencionó alzando la voz totalmente impresionada— No puede ser, ¿Eres tú el exalumno que el maestro Kakashi mencionó para la asesoría?

—Y tú la idiota que no mira hacia donde camina —Sasuke le respondió con molestia— baja la voz es una biblioteca —abrió el libro frente a él y habló sin mirarla— empecemos.

Tenten rápidamente sacó su libreta de apuntes de la clase y le mostró su examen reprobado con algo de vergüenza a Sasuke, él empezó a explicarle los errores que tuvo en el.

* * *

—¿La maldición del perdedor? —Tenten preguntó con curiosidad acerca de la explicación de su asesor.

—La maldición del ganador —corrigió Sasuke de inmediato— pon más atención idiota.

—Lo siento, no lo entendí muy bien mi mente ya se llenó de suficiente información después de tres horas, ¿podrías explicarlo de nuevo? — le miró con pena lista para hacer apuntes de lo que Sasuke explicaría.

—La teoría dice que en una subasta, el ganador tenderá a pagar de más por regla. El ganador puede pagar en exceso o ser "maldito" en una de dos maneras —levantó su dedo índice observando que Tenten anotaba en su libreta lo que él decía— primera opción la oferta ganadora supera el valor del bien subastado de manera que el ganador es el peor en términos absolutos, o segunda opción el valor del activo es menor que el previsto por el postor, por lo que el licitante puede todavía tener una ganancia neta, pero será peor de lo esperado, para que esto no suceda se tiene que investigar el valor del bien antes, si lo conoces antes de hacer cualquier apuesta sabrás exactamente hasta que límite puedes perder... si lo aplicamos a la vida real las investigaciones en el mercado son importantes tanto para vender como comprar.

—O sea que el ganador de la apuesta siempre perderá de algún modo aunque para los demás no lo parezca ¿así? y eso siempre será como su maldición personal, ¿no es así?

—Si no tiene establecido lo que tiene que perder o ganar, si, siempre perderá algo, eso es inevitable al correr un riesgo en apostar para siempre tratar ganar.

Sasuke observó como Tenten terminaba de anotar lo último que el mencionó.

—Es todo por hoy, mándame un mensaje si necesitas que te explique algo más.

Tenten levantó la mirada primero tomándola por sorpresa y luego sonrió hacía él.

—En serio te lo agradezco mucho... ammm no sé tu nombre todavía chico del elevador —Tenten rio incómoda hacia él.

—Sasuke.

De inmediato él se levantó y cerró los ojos dando la vuelta se fue.

Tenten empezó a guardar sus cosas y de repente se dio cuenta de que algo no era de ella, Sasuke había olvidado su libro, salió rápidamente para tratar de alcanzarlo pero no lo logró, el chico se había ido demasiado rápido, Tenten suspiró y abrió la solapa del libro en sus manos por curiosidad, y ahí encontró el nombre de Sasuke y una dirección.

Tenten leyó incrédula el apellido "Uchiha" una y otra vez para estar segura, negó con la cabeza esperando que sólo fuera una coincidencia ya que era una ciudad muy grande, guardó el libro en su mochila y se dispuso a irse a su departamento.

* * *

Al día siguiente se encontraba totalmente cansada por repasar información de su examen toda la noche, así que se dispuso a cerrar para irse a casa.

Por fortuna para ella fue un día muy tranquilo en el flujo de clientes.

—Cerraré —apenas observó a Neji cuando se dirigió a él, tomó sus cosas y caminó para salir.

Neji la siguió en silencio igual que siempre y también la siguió hasta llegar a su departamento.

A unos cuantos pasos de llegar Tenten reconoció a una persona conocida sentado en las escaleras del edificio departamental.

—¡Gaara! —dijo con entusiasmo acercándose a él.

El pelirrojo se levantó y la expresión de furia se mostró en sus ojos cuando observó a Neji detrás de Tenten.

—¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? —preguntó molesto de inmediato— ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te hizo algo?

—No —Tenten no dejó de sonreír hacía él hizo un ademán con las manos para que este no se preocupara— no, tranquilo ya se irá no te preocupes, hace esto todos los días pero no es más que un perrito sin hogar que me siguió a casa, ignóralo no le tomes importancia, no la merece.

Neji entrecerró los ojos enojado al escuchar a Tenten burlándose.

—De cualquier manera Gaara pensé que estarías ocupado, ¿que te trae por aquí? —le preguntó con curiosidad, el chico desvío la mirada de Neji hacía ella, le mostró lo que tenía en las manos, Tenten observó impactada la invitación y luego desvío la mirada con tristeza.

—No irás —sentenció Gaara molesto.

—¿Estás enojado?

—Claro que lo estoy Tenten —Gaara arrugó la invitación en sus manos ligeramente— no me dijiste nada sobre esto, no me importa la manera en la que él te haya convencido de ir, nada de lo que él diga puede compensar lo que hizo.

—Lo siento... no te había visto en días y... él llegó a la cafetería de mi padre... fue muy incómodo como te imaginarás casi rompo en llanto al verlo ...pero... en realidad pienso que será bueno que vaya, no puedo seguir estancada en mi propio dolor, tengo que seguir adelante... creo que es la forma de avanzar Gaara... aunque me parta en pedazos, es necesario...

Gaara quitó toda tensión de su rostro y dejó el enojo atrás al escuchar a Tenten, supo que Temari tenía razón, ahora él había tomado su decisión.

Tomó la invitación y la rompió en dos y luego en cuatro partes frente a Tenten.

—¿Pero qué es lo que haces? —Tenten preguntó alarmada al ver la acción del chico.

—No la necesitas —declaró Gaara de inmediato depositando los restos de la invitación en un bote de basura cercano a los departamentos, regresó su mirada a Tenten, esta vez de una manera más tranquila— porque serás mi acompañante en la boda.

Tenten se sorprendió sonrojándose ligeramente y después entusiasmada abrazo al chico.

—Gracias —se separó de él mientras subía las escaleras hacia su departamento— ¿quieres pasar un rato?, aunque tengo que estudiar para un examen podríamos ver una película antes si quieres.

—No te distraigas y estudia, te veré pronto para ayudarte comprar el vestido que llevarás ese día —sonrió hacia ella ligeramente.

—Claro, gracias Gaara, ten una linda noche —sonrió hacia su amigo entrando por fin al edificio, antes de hacerlo escuchó otra voz diferente de la cual se había olvidado por completo de la presencia del dueño.

—Tú también ten una linda noche Tenten —Neji mencionó seriamente hacía ella.

Tenten frunció el ceño antes de entrar y cerró la puerta con fuerza por el enojo.

Neji sintió de inmediato la mirada furiosa que Gaara le dedicaba.

—Te advertí claramente que te alejaras de ella —su voz ronca estaba totalmente llena de odio.

Neji sonrió con arrogancia y empezó a caminar del lado contrario para irse.

* * *

Tenten tocó varias veces el timbre de aquel apartamento pero no pareció que hubiera alguien, decidió que volvería a intentarlo más tarde después de salir del trabajo.

—Si querías que tuviéramos otra cita de agradecimiento lo hubieras mencionado esa misma noche y yo con gusto hubiera hecho espacio en mi apretada agenda.

Tenten vio volteó al reconocer la voz de Itachi y verlo a unos pasos de ella.

—Itachi —sonrió algo entusiasmada de verlo de nuevo— vaya ahora tú eres él que me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues verás... aquí es donde vivo —sonrió ligeramente con diversión hacia ella.

—Oh, ahora lo entiendo... así que eso es el por qué del parecido —Tenten dijo pensativa— en realidad ya estaba pensando en lo rara que era la coincidencia pero en serio que me da mucho escalofrío que esto pasara— la chica rio incómoda— ¿Sasuke es tu hermano verdad?

Itachi le miró con seriedad por unos momentos y luego sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza para confirmarlo.

—Vaya esta cuidad en verdad es muy pequeña, o quizás el mundo lo es... no lo sé con exactitud pero casi me alegra que esto pasara —se acercó a él y le extendió el libro de Sasuke— ¿podrás entregárselo?, se me hace un poco tarde para ir al trabajo.

Itachi tomó entre sus manos el libro reconociéndolo.

—Si no te importa Tenten, ¿de dónde conoces a mi pequeño hermano? —le preguntó con seriedad solo viendo uno de los libros favoritos de economía de Sasuke.

—Ah, si eso, mi maestro de economía internacional nos reunió para que el me diera una asesoría especial sobre su clase para pasar un exámen final de mi carrera —Tenten rio divertida ante la situación— ¿no da un poco de miedo que resultara ser tu hermano?, supongo que las coincidencias así suelen pasar algunas veces.

—Supongo que si —Itachi sonrió ligeramente en respuesta.

—Bien, me tengo que ir Itachi ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo, pasa por la cafetería cuando quieras —Tenten se apresuró a irse.

Itachi la observó con seriedad y luego que ella se había ido al libro de la misma manera, después de unos minutos así buscó en su pantalón las llaves de su departamento para entrar.


	13. Día 13

Sasuke entró a su departamento para encontrar a su hermano mayor en la sala viendo la televisión, él se dirigió con la intención de ir a su habitación.

―Oh, al fin llegas, ¿te fue bien hoy? ―Itachi le comento con seriedad sin voltearlo a ver, solo poniendo atención al documental de guerra que veía.

Sasuke afirmó con desinterés y su hermano siguió hablando esta vez sonriendo.

―Eso espero, por cierto, te llegó un paquete muy especial esta mañana, es una lástima que no estabas y tuve que recibirlo por ti, la repartidora era muy adorable.

Cuando Itachi señaló la mesa frente a la televisión Sasuke observó molesto el libro que había olvidado en aquella biblioteca y al día siguiente había ido a buscar en los objetos perdidos de su antigua universidad.

―Vaya y yo que me quejaba de esa costumbre tuya de ponerle tu nombre y dirección a tus cosas personales como a tus libros favoritos ―Itachi cambio el canal hablando con diversión― al parecer es una buena estrategia para ligar con chicas lindas que debería de ocupar después.

Sasuke se aproximó a tomar el libro ignorando a su hermano.

―Se me olvidó dando una de las asesorías a las que Kakashi me llama a veces, estaba distraído, ese día fue muy molesto encontrarme con ella.

―¿Eso significa que estás dentro del juego?, espero de ti una competencia más limpia que la del Hyuga.

―Fue sólo una coincidencia molesta ―frunció el ceño hacia su hermano que ahora lo veía con diversión en vez de a la televisión― las personas no son juguetes para divertirte cuando te aburres ya te lo había dicho.

―¿Esperas que crea que no dejaste ese libro, el cuál es uno de tus favoritos, a propósito para que ella te buscara?, ¿distraído?, ¿en serio?, no sueles ser así hermanito, a menos que la particular forma de sonreír de Tenten y su adorable personalidad fuera el causante eso, ahí sí podría creerte.

―Cree en lo que quieras y déjame en paz, Itachi ―tomó el libro y una bolsa de frituras de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación.

Escuchó a Itachi reír más alto.

―No comas tanta comida chatarra Sasuke, ya preparé la comida.

* * *

Cuando era casi la hora del cierre, Neji se acercó a la barra para hablar con Tenten.

―Sal conmigo a cenar esta noche.

―No ―Tenten respondió sin mirarlo cuando se dispuso a guardar unas tazas ya lavadas y secas en el estante detrás de ella.

―¿Por qué?, ya saliste con ese sujeto la otra vez y ni siquiera lo conoces, tampoco es como si hubiera estado aquí de nuevo después de eso.

―Él no es tan idiota como otros, es y fue educado desde en un principio ― Tenten contestó molesta terminando de guardar las tazas― saldría con él si decidiera aparecer en este momento.

―No lo conoces.

―¿Y tú si? ―interrogó Tenten alzando la ceja hacia él, él guardó silencio, esa no había sido su mejor movida, ocurría más veces de lo que él se daba cuenta, con Tenten hablaba sin pensar ― date prisa en salir o te dejaré encerrado.

Tenten tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la barra, pero Neji se interpuso en su camino sin dejarla pasar.

―Hazte a un lado.

―Sal conmigo, iremos a donde tú más quieras ir, dime un lugar ahora y yo te llevaré ―colocó las manos en cada uno de los lados de la pequeña entrada para acceder a la barra, el sonrió provocativo― a menos que te preocupe que aquel perro guardián se enoje de nuevo contigo por elegir a alguien antes que a él de nuevo.

―No sabes de lo que estás hablando, cállate ―Tenten le miro furiosa tratando de quitar a Neji del camino, pero él se apartó antes de que ella tuviera contacto con él.

―Creo que tú tampoco en realidad, ¿Cuántos años lleva jugando a ser tu mejor amigo sin confesar sus sentimientos por ti?, lo conociste primero que a tu ex ¿no? ―Neji la siguió saliendo del local y luego por la calle después de que ella cerró― ¿Por qué ponerte la suficiente atención ahora y no antes?, tal vez porque ahora se siente amenazado, en lo que a mi respecta es un verdadero cobarde.

Entonces Tenten se volteó y se acercó a él tomándolo por sorpresa, le dio un golpe en su mejilla sorprendiéndolo totalmente, Neji quedó por unos segundos con la mejilla volteada y luego la observó con la furia en sus ojos.

―No vuelvas a llamarlo de esa manera ¡jamás!, no eres nadie para juzgar a las personas, ni siquiera todo tu maldito dinero te da el derecho de eso.

Tenten siguió caminando poco después de hablar, no espero ni quería que Neji contestara.

―¿Y que hay de ti? ―Neji volvió a hablar antes de que Tenten abriera la puerta del edificio departamental― ¿tú si tienes el derecho de juzgarlas?, porque no has dejado de hacer eso desde que nos conocimos, estoy de acuerdo de que las primeras impresiones lo son todo en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre hay que reservarse segundas opiniones sobre las personas para preparase sobre lo que pueda sorprenderte de ellas después al conocerlas.

―Me resguardo mi segunda opinión sobre ti, sé exactamente el tipo de persona que eres ―abrió la puerta― buenas noches.

―No sabes nada sobre mi Tenten, me encargaré de que te des cuenta de que te equivocas sobre mí.

Tenten suspiró cansada y antes de cerrar la puerta habló hacia él por última vez.

―Deja que te lo explique de esta manera, no importa lo que hagas no voy a caer en tu juego, no tengo idea de lo que quieres, pero jamás saldría contigo, incluso aunque estuviéramos los dos solos en una isla desierta en el fin del mundo preferiría irme nadando a la deriva sin importar ser comida para tiburones sólo para poder alejarme de ti.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza.

―Bien, apostemos a eso entonces― Neji sonrió confiado, Tenten acababa de darle la mejor de las ideas.


	14. Día 14

―Vaya en serio que ese bombón luce más interesante de lo que Gaara lo describió ―Temari volvió su vista a Tenten mientras se sentaba en la barra junto a ella― aunque obviamente ninguno de mis hermanos se atrevería a describirme lo apuesto que son otros hombres, menos mal que te tengo a ti.

―Bueno dale crédito a Gaara, sabe diferenciar a un idiota cuando lo ve ―Tenten sonrió divertida― te aseguro que no quisieras ni escucharlo abrir la boca, le quita todo el encanto.

―No le hagas caso a Tenten, Temari ―Ino apareció para tomar el pedido recién hecho de Tenten― han estado lloviéndole hombres hermosos y ella lo único que hace es rechazarlos uno por uno, ya la odio públicamente por eso, no tiene remedio alguno.

―Deja que Tenten disfrute de que su suerte en el amor cambió después de lo del idiota de mi hermano y la muerte de su padre, se la merece ―Temari sonrió confiada mientras tomaba de su frappé, después sonrió provocativa al seguir hablando― por su mirada parece muy posesiva como si tuviera el control de todo en su vida, apuesto a que le gusta hacerlo rudo y tener el control todo el tiempo y el todo momento, eso es muy sexy le da puntos a favor.

―¡Si!, es exactamente lo que yo pensé las primeras veces que lo vi ―Ino dijo entusiasmada.

―Oigan basta con la conversación vulgar en este lugar, hay clientes que pueden escuchar ―miró con indignación a ambas.

―Vamos Tenten no seas aguafiestas, seguramente mi estúpido hermano te trató con mucha inocencia cuando te llevo a la cama para quitarte la virginidad hace años, ahora es tiempo de que busques algo más excitante, te harán bien las nuevas experiencias.

―¡Temari! ―Tenten se avergonzó de inmediato sonrojándose ante el comentario.

―Si que estás de suerte Tenten ―Ino agrego de inmediato riéndose.

―Ino, mesa tres, ahora ―le mencionó mientras entrecerraba los ojos hacia ella con molestia y extendía dos pasteles en la barra.

―Amargada ―bufó Ino mientras lo tomaba.

―No te preocupes Ino se le quitará en una buena acostada ―Temari sonrió cómplice hacia Ino.

Tenten no respondió sólo miro furiosa a Temari.

―Está bien ya no hablaré de más sólo te molestaba —Tomó un poco de su frappé— espero que ya estés lista en una hora, Gaara nos vendrá a recoger para ir a comprar tu vestido, me amenazó con estar aquí temprano, quiere que todo salga perfecto cuando se trata de ti.

—¿Irás con nosotros?

—Claro que si —Temari la miró como si se hubiera ofendido de la reacción de Tenten— si dejo que mi hermano elija como vestirte seguro que irás a la boda como toda una monja, hasta te pondrá una bufanda que haga juego con la corbata de su traje.

—Exageras como siempre Temari —Tenten le dijo en tono incómodo casi imaginando vistiendo una sotana y también la bufanda.

—Tú déjame todo a mi, a cualquier hombre con por lo menos una neurona en esa boda le gustará el vestido sensual y revelador que elegiré para ti, Gaara no me hablará en un mes pero por lo menos me divertiré y le haré un favor a mi mejor amiga casi hermana.

—Creo que te esfuerzas demasiado en esto Temari pero gracias, limpiaré un poco para podernos ir temprano.

Tenten salió de la barra y empezó a recoger platos ya usados, sintió la mirada de Neji en ella pero no le importó, después él se levantó y pasó a su lado.

—Ten una linda tarde Tenten —dijo hacia ella con seriedad.

—Vuelva pronto —lo despidió indiferente como a cualquier cliente.

—Gracias.

Tenten volvió detrás de la barra con algunas tazas y platos.

—Fiiuuu Tenten en serio que si no lo quieres, espero que no te importe compartirlo —Temari jugueteo con el popote de su bebida mientras veía a Neji irse.

—A tu novio Shikamaru seguro que le agradará ese comentario —Tenten sonrió hacía ella triunfante— quizás en la boda tengamos tiempo de platicar un rato él y yo.

—Está bien, ya lo entendí bien jugado como siempre —contestó Temari con una expresión de niña regañada por su madre.

Las dos rieron poco después.

* * *

Observó aquel vestido rojo que había extendido en su cama con la simple curiosidad de verlo de nuevo era revelador pero sin serlo tanto el escote era provocativo pero el largo no dejaba ver más allá de la imaginación, al final del día después de una tarde con dos hermanos discutiendo entre ellos por el vestido adecuado para ella sin que ella pudiera opinar un poco al fin se encontraba en casa.

Se dirigió a su escritorio para estudiar de nuevo para su examen la mañana siguiente.

Y entonces después de varios intentos de resolver una fórmula matemática cayó rendida al no entender nada, de reojo vio su celular y rogó porque su asesor personal respondiera a su llamado de auxilio.

Marcó el número y Sasuke no tardó mucho en responder.

—¿Diga?

—Sasuke... buenas noches mmm me preguntaba si podías hacer una videollamada necesito entender una fórmula, creo que ya me la explicaste pero no logro aplicarla a un problema normal de negocios —cerró los ojos al hablar con mucha vergüenza en cada palabra, espero por unos segundos la respuesta de Sasuke.

—Eres muy distraída, una videollamada no bastará para entenderlo todo —respondió con tono molesto.

—Entiendo, lo siento —bajó la mirada rendida ante la negativa— lamento haberte molestado.

—Nunca dije que no te explicaría, la universidad cerrará pronto, sabes dónde vivo no tardes.

Y colgó antes de que Tenten lo pudiera procesar todo, se levantó y tomó a cosas y salió a toda prisa.

Se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina de los hermanos Uchiha resolviendo el problema, tardó unos minutos y finalmente sonrió triunfante, extendió el cuaderno a Sasuke.

Él lo observó con detenimiento de inmediato.

—Bien, ya lo entendiste —subió la vista hacia ella seriamente cuando ella sonrió entusiasmada.

—En serio te lo agradezco Sasuke, mañana tengo el examen me salvaste la vida —Tenten guardó sus cosas en su mochila— espero no haber interrumpido algo importante, gracias por recibirme en tu casa.

—No importa, sólo leía en mi habitación cuando llamaste —Sasuke le respondió con seriedad.

—Pero es viernes en la noche... ¿no sales con tus amigos acaso?, es decir, yo lo haría si no tuviera el examen mañana temprano —Tenten tuvo que rechazar a Ino cuando esta le pidió ir al cine después del cierre de la cafetería.

—Eso a ti no te importa —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos hacía ella molesto.

—Lo siento, fui muy imprudente pero no tienes que ser tan grosero tampoco, Itachi suele ser más educado, no se parecen en nada salvo su aspecto —Tenten señaló casi de inmediato mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—La asesoría terminó, es hora de que te vayas —Sasuke se levantó y cruzó las manos en su pecho haciendo una mueca irritado.

Y los dos se miraron con desagrado, sumidos en eso, devolviendo la mirada no notaron que Itachi entraba en ese preciso momento interrumpiendo.

—Vaya esto sí es una sorpresa de las grandes —los miró sorprendido para después sonreír incómodo ante el concurso de miradas molestas de los dos chicos.

—Ella ya se iba —respondió Sasuke cerrando los ojos, dándole fin al asunto frente a su hermano.

—Itachi, es un gusto verte en serio, como Sasuke dice ya me iba —sonrió con amabilidad hacía él— te aconsejo que le des lecciones de educación a tu pequeño hermano, le hacen falta en verdad.

—Eres una molestia —señaló rápido mirándola.

—Y tú un grosero —señaló Tenten regresandola mirada molesta.

De nuevo empezaban el juego de miradas, hasta que Itachi rio interrumpiendo.

—Ustedes dos si que se caen muy bien.

—Claro que no —respondieron al unisonoro los dos hacia el mayor.

Al notar aquello que hicieron inconsciente, Sasuke vio a su hermano con enojo y Tenten desvío la mirada ligeramente sonrojada.

Itachi rio de nuevo con diversión y después habló de nuevo.

—¿Qué les parece si pedimos una pizza?


	15. Día 15

Tenten inconsciente miró hacia la esquina de nuevo, cerró los ojos molesta consigo misma al haberlo hecho.

—Maldita sea...

—Parece que alguien se levantó más amargada de lo normal —Ino pasó detrás de ella depositando la bandeja de servicio en su lugar, que colocó a su lado y tomó los hombros de Tenten de espaldas volviendo a reír divertida —o tal vez tenga que ver con la ausencia de cierta persona desde hace dos días...

—No digas tonterías Ino.

—Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, lo dicen mucho por ahí en las películas —Ino alcanzó a beber de un térmo de agua personal de sus cosas debajo de la barra y después siguió hablando— no creo que sea sólo para venderlas, el odio hacia alguien también ocupa un lugar especial en nuestras cabezas... aparte de que nos enseña el peor lado de la persona y opino que eso en realidad es bueno ya que no esperas el lado que es mejor así que cuando lo descubres... —alzó las manos despreocupada hacia ella— bueno, ya sabes te tomará tanto por sorpresa que hasta que podrías enamorarte perdidamente.

—Jamás me enamoraría de un sujeto así —Tenten respondió irritada cerrando los ojos.

—Bien, lo que tú digas jefa — Ino se fue a tomar un pequeño descanso al almacén aprovechando el flujo bajó de clientes.

Tenten siguió limpiando su área de trabajo, minutos después no pudo evitar voltear hacia la esquina vacía, maldijo de nuevo en voz alta.

* * *

Entró a la quinta tienda que visitó sin encontrar nada que la convenciera de que sería suficiente para comprarlo.

Se sentía frustrada en realidad, después de todo se preguntó a si misma, ¿qué te podía regalar a una persona que ya tenía el suficiente dinero como para comprar todo lo que quería?, ¿que podría regalarle a alguien que parecía tenerlo todo y que apenas conocía?

Había pasado su examen con éxito, esa mañana había sido llamada por Kakashi para entregarle el examen, gritó de emoción y ella sólo pudo pensar en una cosa.

Una persona.

Agradecer siempre había sido de las principales lecciones que su padre le había enseñado, fue al centro de la cuidad para poder encontrar algo que regalarle a Sasuke para agradecer sus asesorías gratuitas.

Vio de reojo la tienda de libros, recordó que Sasuke le había dicho que leía en su habitación un viernes por la noche, seguramente porque le gustaba hacerlo, no pensó mucho y entró, busco con curiosidad libros de negocios pero al final no vio uno interesante.

Después paso su mano por la estantería de novelas de historia, reconoció un libro grande de edición especial sobre una batalla épica en tiempos antiguos, la portada era color dorado por completo con el emblema de una casa de caballeros en la portada, sintió un buen presentimiento acerca de el y lo llevo a la caja para pagarlo.

* * *

Sasuke esperó en la entrada del edificio de la empresa de los Hyuga con algo de molestia, ella se había retrasado ya, él no toleraba la impuntualidad en las personas ni en el mismo, consideraba una falta de respeto hacia el tiempo de las demás personas.

Dio la vuelta para ingresar de nuevo al edificio.

—¡Sasuke espera!

Tenten llegó corriendo desde la esquina de la calle con la respiración agitada.

—Lo lamento, el taxi dio muchas vueltas.

—Ya tienes edad suficiente para tener un carro —le miró sin interés.

—Si... lo sé pero no he tenido tiempo para buscar uno... jeje me tiene sin cuidado en realidad —Tenten sonrió incómoda recuperando el aliento y después recordó y sacó de su mochila el examen que realizó hace días— ¡mira!, ¿es asombroso no?, sólo una mala de diez y todo gracias a ti.

Sasuke tomó el examen en sus manos y lo leyó con rapidez, después alzó la mirada inexpresiva hacia Tenten de nuevo.

—¿Y bien?, ¿no vas a felicitarme? —Tenten sonrió entusiasmada de escuchar el cumplido de su asesor.

Sasuke suspiró con molestia y levantó la mano hacia el rostro de Tenten, formó rápidamente un círculo con su dedo pulgar e índice de su mano derecha dejando los tres dedos restantes al aire, dirigió el pequeño golpe de su dedo índice hacia la frente de la chica.

—¡Auch!, ¿por qué rayos fue eso Sasuke? —Tenten sobó su frente de inmediato mirándolo molesta.

—Ésta es la fórmula que te expliqué al final, esa la última noche en mi departamento —Señaló la única respuesta mal en el examen— eres una idiota.

—¡No es justo Sasuke, debes felicitarme es un examen casi perfecto!, me gané tu cumplido con mi esfuerzo, ahora dámelo —reclamó la chica con una expresión infantil.

—No te ganaste nada —cruzó los brazos molesto luego de entregarle el examen de nuevo— La próxima vez será, esfuérzate más.

—Mmmm bueno... —Tenten abrió los ojos recordando cuando metió el examen de nuevo en su mochila, sacó el libro envuelto en papel para regalo y se lo extendió al chico, Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos al verlo— es para ti, para agradecerte por tomar tu tiempo libre para enseñarme, deberías ser maestro algún día, hiciste que entendiera en días lo que una distraída como yo no entiende en todo un semestre sin ayuda.

Sasuke sostuvo el libro viendolo con detenimiento.

—Espero que te guste, mencionaste que leías un viernes en la noche en lugar de salir con tus amigos... supongo que lo hacías porque te gusta hacerlo —Tenten desvío la mirada sonriendo poco después.

Segundos después Sasuke volvió a pegar un ligero golpe en su frente justo como antes.

—¡Auch!, basta de hacer eso, me causarás dolor de cabeza el resto del día, ¿y ahora eso por qué fue? —La castaña frunció el ceño hacia él sobándose la frente de nuevo.

—Nada en especial, liberaba estrés antes de regresar al trabajo —Sonrió con malicia hacia ella y Tenten lo miró con molestia.

—Un gracias sería suficiente, grosero.

—Tal vez la próxima vez —Sasuke sonrió y dio la vuelta de nuevo para entrar al edificio.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí Itachi observaba la escena con un maletín de trabajo en su mano, apenas llegó para ver qué aquel encuentro terminaba, se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Sasuke sonreír por unos segundos ya sin mirar a Tenten antes de entrar al edificio, y luego segundos después desvío su vista a Tenten quién hacia un puchero infantil viendo a Sasuke entrar al edificio pero segundos después antes de dar la vuelta e irse sonrió ligeramente sonrojada.

—Vaya... realmente lo planteaste muy bien ¿no es así, Izumi?, sólo espero que sepas lo que haces... aunque siempre parecías saberlo perfectamente, era lo que más amaba de ti —habló para si mismo antes de dirigirse a entrar al edificio para su reunión con Hiashi Hyuga aquella mañana.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios para esta historia, aunque no la comparto con fines de que los reciba de ustedes, en serio me pone muy feliz escribir cuando los leo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo, en serio gracias de corazón ❤️nos estamos leyendo pronto en otro capítulo❤️


	16. Día 16

—Las ganancias bajaron el mes pasado, aunque fue ligeramente decidimos no arriesgarnos implementamos medidas estratégicas de mercadotecnia y reestructuramos la logística para bajar costos, en el mes siguiente se verá reflejado, todo en el reporte que le entrego ahora.

Itachi mencionó con seriedad sentado en la pequeña sala en la oficina del director de la empresa del mismo nombre que su apellido Hyuga.

—Ya veo, excelente como siempre Itachi en tu trabajo de subdirección —Hiashi leía el informe y después lo dejaba en la mesa frente a él y el Uchiha— no sé lo que haría sin ti.

—No diga eso señor, estoy seguro de que tendría todo controlado por su cuenta, lo tenía antes de que la familia Uchiha invirtiera con usted hace mucho tiempo atrás antes de que mi pequeño hermano naciera.

—Tan modesto y educado como siempre Itachi, no aceptas nunca un cumplido ni siquiera de una mujer —Hiashi rio divertido e Itachi sonrio hacia él con amabilidad antes de hablar.

—Hay una cosa más de la que quiero hablar con usted si me lo permite señor.

—Claro, lo que sea Itachi dime.

—Renuncio a partir de este momento a la apuesta por obtener en control de la empresa Hyuga, ya no es de mi interés alguno —Itachi cerró los ojos con la misma sonrisa.

—¿Ah?, ¿en serio? —Hiashi le miró sorprendido— si no te molesta me interesaría mucho saber tus razones Itachi.

—Estoy algo viejo para andar coqueteando con una simple colegiala señor, ya no es de mi gusto esta situación, me doy por vencido después de mis intentos fallidos.

—Vaya en serio que la hija de Tenko Amma les causo más problemas de los que me podría haber imaginado —Hiashi dijo entre risas— que pusiera en conflicto total a mi sobrino era mi idea principal para su castigo pero que también entraras en conflicto tú es realmente una gran sorpresa que nunca me imaginé.

—Si su objetivo era castigar a su sobrino para que aprendiera a comportarse por el resto de su vida, parece que eligió a la persona perfecta para la situación como siempre lo hace, le tengo que decir que yo también me he llevado muchas sorpresas este mes, le aseguro a que el pequeño Sasuke también.

—Bien, entonces acepto tu renuncia de manera oficial Itachi —Hiashi hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia al asunto— hablando de Sasuke, él no ha confirmado nada de su participación hasta ahora, ¿sabes algo al respecto?

—Lo siento señor, no soy el indicado para decírselo, tendrá que esperar a que mi hermanito se acerque a confirmarlo por su cuenta —Itachi sonrió confiado hacia el mayor— aunque mi hermano puede ser a veces un poco impredecible... lo único que puedo sugerir por su bienestar es que por favor espere sentado para no cansarse de esperar.

—Lo entiendo, todavía quedan unos días para que esto termine muchas cosas pueden pasar —Hiashi mencionó pensativo.

—Tan sabio como siempre señor —Itachi sonrió con amabilidad— su sobrino parece tener muchas cartas bajo su mano todavía, aunque se necesita más que dinero para llegar a esta chica en especial, pude notar eso muy de cerca afortunadamente.

—Hablando de mi sobrino, me gustaría que me contaras todo acerca de como ha sufrido todo este tiempo, con detalle por favor te lo agradecería muchacho —Hiashi recargó su cabeza en los nudillos de su mano mientras recargaba también su brazo en el respaldo del sofá.

—Claro, será un placer para mi hacerlo le aseguro que le divertirá todo lo que alcance a observar de cerca.

—Bien, eso espero —Hiashi rio por última vez cuando Itachi empezó a contar desde que fue a buscar a Tenten por primera vez a la cafetería.

* * *

Fue un día tranquilo, faltaban unas horas para cerrar cuando vio a Itachi Uchiha sentarse en la barra saludandola.

—¡Itachi!, me alegra mucho verte de nuevo en serio —Tenten le saludó emocionada de verlo.

—Lo lamento, el trabajo me ha tenido algo ocupado últimamente —le sonrió amable en respuesta— pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si me podrías preparar el café de siempre.

—Claro que si, enseguida.

Tenten lo preparó alegremente mientras Itachi no perdió ni un solo movimiento de ella mientras la observaba con seriedad, al final cuando se lo entregó sonrió en cuanto dio el primer sorbo, era igual de delicioso que desde la primera vez que lo había probado.

—Tenten, gracias está delicioso.

Tenten se sonrojó ligeramente, le gustaba que la gente alabara su café no podía ocultarlo, le recordaba a que su padre estaría orgulloso de haber conservado sus técnicas hasta ahora.

—No hay de que, siempre que quieras ven por uno, este lo invita la casa —le guiñó divertida— ¿hay algo más en lo que te pueda servir?

—Si, en realidad si no te molesta y no estás muy ocupada quisiera hablar contigo —le observó con seriedad.

—Claro, dame unos minutos para ver si los clientes de afuera necesitan otra cosa y en seguida vengo contigo.

Y así Tenten lo hizo, para su comodidad los clientes se fueron poco después, dejando a Itachi y ella en la cafetería a solas.

—Ahora si dime Itachi, ¿no irás a invitarme a salir de nuevo verdad?, aunque ahora conociéndote mejor sé que podria aceptar cenar contigo de nuevo —Tenten volvió a la barra observando a Itachi sonreír cuando ella llegó.

—No esta vez en realidad Tenten no te preocupes, venía a hablar sobre Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke?, ¿qué pasa con él? —preguntó confundida.

—Deja que te cuente una pequeña historia sobre nosotros antes de decirte lo que vine a decir Tenten, por favor escucha con atención —Itachi bajó la mirada y Tenten asintió con la cabeza con seriedad.

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando era apenas un niño... Sasuke era muy pequeño para recordar a mis padres si quiera, con todo el dinero que ellos habían invertido en un negocio vivimos con uno de mis tíos un tiempo hasta que yo tuve la edad suficiente para llevarme a Sasuke y hacerme cargo de él —recordó con seriedad a su pequeño hermano y él cuando abandonaron la casa de su tío Madara —empecé a ir a la universidad ahí conocí a Izumi, ella se convertiría en mi prometida tiempo después— sonrió hacía Tenten antes de continuar— ya te había mencionado que me recordabas a ella, no lo malinterpretes pero sueles sonreír igual que ella lo hacía, como si no te molestara mostrarle la sonrisa a quien fuera que se te pusiera en frente incluso aunque te hubiera ofendido antes, recuerdo que eso siempre me causaba conflicto, me ponía celoso el sólo imaginarme que le sonreía así a otro hombre que no fuera yo —Itachi volvió a bajar la mirada con dolor— meses después de comprometernos enfermó, el cáncer de médula no está en la lista de la OMS de los más peligrosos...pero supongo que Izumi no tuvo tanta suerte... ni yo tampoco cuando la perdí...

A Tenten empezaron a temblarle las manos mientras escuchaba sorprendida de que Itachi decidiera contarle algo tan personal en ese momento, agradeció que no hubieran más clientes presentes, decidió que no atendería más, corrió en ese momento a colocar el letrero de "cerrado" del local y luego rápidamente se sentó junto a Itachi en la barra, sin saber que decirle.

Colocó su mano arriba de la de Itachi en la barra en manera de consuelo, él no la observó pero agradeció el gesto en silencio.

—Después de eso recuerdo que el tiempo corrió muy rápido, de una visita al hospital a otra para tratamiento Izumi se iba acabando poco a poco hasta que quedó internada en el, menos mal que tenía el dinero para mantener todo eso... su familia no lo tenía, aun se sienten en deuda conmigo hasta el día de hoy aunque yo no acepté nunca nada de lo que me ofrecieron por haber estado con ella hasta el final... en la época donde Izumi se encontraba internada en el hospital yo tenía mucho trabajo pero no me importaba por que trabajaba para que ella estuviera lo más cómoda que pudiera en la mejor habitación y con las mejores atenciones... ella lo sabía y no le importaba que no estuviera todo el tiempo... pero Sasuke... él estuvo todos los días con ella, en ese tiempo el cruzaba la universidad, sus maestros le permitían faltar a clases por que ellos sabian que Sasuke no las necesitaba para pasar sus exámenes con la nota más alta sin fallar ni una sola vez... —Itachi relató al recordar siempre haber visto a Sasuke en la suite del hospital dormido o siempre atendiendo las necesidades de Izumi, recordó el odio a sí mismo de no poder haber hecho lo mismo por ella— Sasuke descuidó todo lo personal en esa época, tanto a su novia como a todos sus amigos... si al final quedó alguno sincero él se encargó de alejarlos hasta que no quedó nadie, no le importaba, Sasuke amaba a Izumi, eso no era un secreto de mi lo supe siempre desde que se la presenté pero nunca permití que él se le acercará lo suficiente y él tampoco pasó el límite nunca... respetó mi relación con ella hasta el final sin importar nada... ni siquiera sin importar que él estuvo ahí cuando ella murió y yo no —en ese momento los ojos Itachi se llenaron de lágrimas y no las limpió dejó de salieran— no reprimo nada de eso, tuve muchos momentos más en los que me despedí de ella como era debido... pero siempre hay algo dentro de mi muy en el fondo que me remueve a pensar una y otra vez que ese último momento en especial en el que tomaba su último aliento era todo lo que pude haber tenido para darle cierre a todo.

Tenten empezó a llorar también y lo abrazó.

—Lo siento y no lo digo por educación, en serio siento mucho tu dolor Itachi —Tenten se separó de él para no incomodarlo.

—Lo sé —sonrió triste y sin mirarla, limpió sus lágrimas con una servilleta de la barra— después de eso Sasuke no volvió a ser el mismo, la muerte de Izumi lo quebró por completo, aunque sus amigos regresaron a él cuando se enteraron él los rechazó a todos, hasta ahora lo hace... eso me lleva a lo que queria decirte Tenten, mi hermano siente algo por tí y no se exactamente qué es, no puedo decirte si es amor o amistad pero... debes prometerme que no importa lo que pase apartir de ahora, tú seguirás siendo su amiga.

Tenten no pudo evitar sorprenderse pero de inmediato asintió varias veces limpiándose sus lágrimas.

—Tienes mi palabra, Itachi.

—Gracias, Tenten —Itachi sonrió hacía ella con sinceridad— no esperaba menos de ti, en serio gracias por todo.

* * *

Les dejo el plato de cebollas con el que lloré cuando escribí este capítulo? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ


	17. Día 17

Y justo cuando Tenten creyó que al fin podría seguir con su vida de manera tranquila un auto color negro del año se estacionó frente a la cafetería mientras ella buscaba las llaves para poder abrir el local, volteo con curiosidad y de inmediato frunció el ceño pensando que aquello debía de ser una broma, suspiró molesta cuando Neji Hyuga se bajó de la parte trasera del auto dejando la puerta abierta a su paso y se detuvo a distancia sólo observándola mientras abría la puerta.

—¿Sabes? estaba a punto de llamar a la policía... pensé por un momento estos dias que estarías en estos momentos muerto en algún baldío fuera de la cuidad... aunque apostaba más a la posibilidad de que al fin te cansaste de mi y fuiste a conseguir a algunas de tus putas que si te prestan atención...

—Pensaste en mi, entonces ¿me extrañaste? —Neji sonrió arrogante y Tenten bufó abriendo la puerta, cambió el letrero de cerrado por abierto y se dispuso a sacar algunas las sillas del exterior, observó cómo Neji no había cambiado su posición justo frente a la puerta de la cafetería, Tenten decidió ignorarlo hasta que él habló de nuevo.

—¿Cuanto pesas?

Tenten rio.

—¿En serio?, ¿se te fundieron las neuronas estos días? —se detuvo mientras abría las cortinas de la ventana por fuera — ¿qué clase de pregunta más idiota es esa?, ¿sueles hacérselas a las mujeres para compararlas unas con otras?

—Te calculo unos 50, ¿quizás?

— ¿Ahora ofenderás mi peso? —Tenten observó molesta cruzando los brazos— si es así ¿qué harás?, ¿ordenarme que baje para que me parezca a una de las putas con las que te acuestas?, piérdete es demasiado temprano para que tu idiotez me moleste.

Dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar a la cafetería a dejar sus cosas y arreglarla por dentro para los clientes.

—Un saco mediano de papas entonces—afirmó hacía él mismo.

—¿Qué mierda es lo que...

A Tenten no le dio tiempo de terminar, Neji la levantó de un solo golpe y ahora colgaba de su hombro con la cabeza en la espalda del chico, comenzó a caminar.

—¿Qué mierda haces imbécil? ¡bájame ahora! — ella empezó a pelear con todo lo que tenía, golpeó a Neji en la espalda con sus puños y trató de levantarse pero él no se lo permitió, también trató de patearlo sin éxito cuando de un momento a otro la había hecho subir a la parte de atrás del automóvil de donde él se bajado desde el principio.

Tenten de inmediato trató de bajar de el automóvil empujando a Neji por la misma puerta pero él fue más rápido y la empujó con su cuerpo cerrando la puerta a su paso, después él tronó los dedos dos veces hacia delante y el automóvil empezó a avanzar de inmediato.

—¿Pero qué mierda? — le gritó Tenten de inmediato.

—Sin las groserías por favor — entrecerró los ojos enojado hacia ella.

—¡Vete al carajo, grandísimo imbécil! —volteo detrás de ella e intento abrir la puerta de su lado, la manija no se abrió se deslizó casi como si estuviera rota— ¿acaso pusiste el maldito seguro para niños?

—¿Acaso planeabas saltar de un automóvil en movimiento? —Neji alzó la ceja confundido.

—Saltaría de un precipicio sólo para alejarme de ti maldito enfermo — trató de alcanzar la puerta de Neji para abrirla pero él tomó su mano con fuerza impidiéndoselo.

—Lo siento pero no te dejaré ir esta vez tan fácil como las otras veces —sonrió cómplice hacía ella— en realidad esta vez en particular no te dejaré ir.

—¡Suéltame! — Tenten se apartó para que la soltará y observó hacía adelante, el automóvil de lujo se encontraba dividido justo como una limosina de la parte de adelante, el chófer no se veía pero Tenten golpeteo con el puño — ¡deténgase por favor!, ¡me está llevando en contra de mi voluntad! llamaré a la policía.

—No te hará caso, le pedí específicamente que no lo hiciera o no le pagaré el jugoso cheque que le prometí cuando esto acabe —Neji se burló del intento de Tenten.

—Cuando salga de este automóvil voy a gritar tan alto que las personas a mi alrededor van a golpearte si se los sugiero.

—No saldrás de este automóvil, no en por lo menos ahora—Neji miró su reloj con desinterés— nuestro avión sale en unos diez minutos, cálculo que estaremos a tiempo con el poco tráfico que hay.

—Vas a necesitar una cuerda para amordazarme para poder subirme a ese avión —sentenció de inmediato furiosa.

—Voy a disfrutar haciéndolo créeme, no sabes cuanto —sonrió arrogante hacia ella.

—¡No puedes hacer esto!, ¡llamaré a Gaara y te dará una paliza sólo después de que yo te dé una patada en tus preciados bajos! —tomó de inmediato su celular buscando entre sus contactos y abrió los ojos sorprendida totalmente.

Neji sostuvo con diversión un pequeño cuadro negro en sus manos mostrándoselo.

—¿Ves esto?, espero que lo reconozcas bien una de mis tiendas de tecnología lo fabricó, impide todo tipo de señal de cualquier aparato cercano a metros a su alrededor, fue creado para oficinas de gobierno especiales, cárceles y algunas tiendas de ropa los ocupan para mantener a raya a sus empleados sobre cualquier distracción aunque eso afecte a sus clientes en ciertas partes de las tiendas, ¿Has estado en alguna y de repente se va la señal?, claro que necesitas un permiso especial para comprarlo —Neji sonrió con triunfo hacia ella mientras ella le miraba expectante— ahora que tengo tu atención tranquilízate y relájate prometo que no te haré nada que no quieras.

—Estás secuestrandome...

—Ah si, con la excepción de que vengas conmigo no te obligaré a otra cosa que no quieras.

—¡La cafetería idiota!, se quedó abierta e Ino seguramente se dará cuenta de mi ausencia al igual que los clientes si que eres todo un maldito genio.

—Ah, de eso también me ocupé —Neji cerró los ojos con tranquilidad— mientras tú y yo hablamos un grupo de empleados especiales se hará cargo de todo, con Ino Yamanaka al mando claro está para no perder la escencia del negocio con los clientes todos estos días.

—¿Días?

—¿A dónde más crees que había ido todo este tiempo ausente?, estaba asegurándome que cada detalle de todo esto saliera a la perfección, nada saldrá mal, todo lo que pensaste yo ya lo hice primero.

—Oh si, algo saldrá muy mal —Tenten sonrió sádicamente— voy a planear y cometer un asesinato en la próxima hora— después bufó furiosa recargándose en su asiento mientras suspiraba viendo con recelo su celular sin señal.

Neji amplió su sonrisa de inmediato.

Al fin lo lograría, tendría a Tenten a sus pies.


	18. Día 18

Tenten sonrió entusiasmada por la tener la oportunidad al fin de poder escapar cuando el carro se detuvo en el aeropuerto, sabía que habia una salida así que la evaluó, la única salida era bloqueada por Neji así que lo empujaría con todas sus fuerzas para salir corriendo y pedir un taxi que la sacara de ahí, al fin y alcabo era un aeropuerto.

Neji debió de ver la mirada de emoción en Tenten mientras evaluaba su oportunidad porque habló con seriedad.

―Ya te lo dije, pensé detalladamente en todo antes que tú, te aseguro que cualquier cosa que se te ocurra no funcionará.

Tenten no contestó, decidió ignorarlo y entonces mostró sorpresa cuando el auto avanzó de nuevo, observó con la ventana con atención como se dirigían a una parte apartada del aeropuerto, pasaron entre los aviones como si fuera un carro para llevar maletas, Tenten soltó una grosería de nuevo cuando vio la escotilla de uno de los aviones abrirse ante ellos, entraron por la rampa y ésta se cerró con todo y automóvil dentro, se desvaneció cualquier oportunidad de poder escapar, se le cayó el alma al suelo.

―¿Ahora si vas a creerme? ―Neji volteo hacia ella interrogante.

―¿Por qué? ―Tenten preguntó al fin rendida ante todo enojo que ya surgiera de ella, no había escapatoria, Neji Hyuga había ganado.

―No aceptaste salir conmigo, tenía que intentar todo lo que tenía, no me dejaste opción Tenten lo siento, podrás entenderlo mejor con el paso de los días, te lo prometo no es mi intención hacerte ningún daño, nunca lo fue.

A Tenten le sonó que Neji hablaba con sinceridad, pero ¿cómo creerle cuando la había llevado en contra de su voluntad hacia donde quiera que se dirigiera?, aquello era imposible, una contradicción nació dentro de ella debido a eso.

Neji abrió al fin la puerta, después de bajar le ofreció la mano para que ella bajara del automóvil, Tenten empujó su mano rechazándola de inmediato saliendo del automóvil por su propia cuenta, la castaña observó a su alrededor alguna salida sin éxito, Neji señalo y camino hacia unas escaleras.

―Subamos, estaremos más cómodos y tomaremos algo de beber o comer.

―Prefiero quedarme en el automóvil hasta que me lleves de regreso ―protestó la chica sin moverse.

―Hará frio y una vez que despegue el avión la turbulencia se sentirá muy fuerte aquí abajo―extendió hacia ella de nuevo la mano― por favor Tenten, te lo pido sube conmigo, te enseñaré que esto no es tan malo como lo imaginas.

Tenten bajo la mirada con enojo hacia ella misma, avanzó pasando a Neji de largo si tomar su mano y subió por las escaleras.

Quedó asombrada que aquello parecía un cuarto de hotel lujoso en miniatura, había una sala de un lado con los asientos propios de un avión pero que lucían más cómodos que los normales, había un bar y lo que parecían cabinas privadas de lo que Tenten se imaginó que serían camas para dormir, de inmediato vio una puerta que se dirigía a la cabina del piloto corrió hacia ella, había personas dentro, una azafata y el que parecía ser el piloto del avión entablando una plática entre ellos, golpeó la puerta que se encontraba cerrada, ellos al verla por un segundo siguieron con su conversación ignorando sus gritos de auxilio.

Tenten volteo enojada y encontró a Neji mirándola con una sonrisa ligera de diversión.

―Cállate no lo digas, jugoso cheque ya lo sé ―Tenten tomó el tirante de su mochila que se encontraba atravesada en su cuerpo, la tiró en el sillón donde después se sentó de golpe, miro por la ventanilla del avión junto a ella, escuchó el sonido de las turbinas encender y cerró los ojos aceptando su trágico destino.

Miro su celular sin señal todavía.

―Déjame mandar un mensaje por lo menos… hoy es una de las últimas sesiones de fotos familiares para la boda de este fin de semana… ellos podrían llamar a la policía con tal de buscarme… ―no vio a Neji al hablar, él se sentó en un asiento frente a ella sacó de su pantalón el aparato que no permitía la señal y lo desactivó.

―Date prisa en mandarlo, arriba no hay señal despegaremos en unos segundos más ―le dijo en tono inexpresivo guardando el aparato de nuevo en su pantalón.

Tenten empezó a recibir muchos mensajes en su celular en ese momento, muchos de Ino y otros más de Temari quienes seguramente ya se habían contactado.

"Estoy bien, lo explicaré cuando pueda en una hora más o menos, lo prometo, no se preocupen."

Tecleo de manera rápida enviándolo a tres contactos, sus dos amigas y a Gaara.

El avión despegó mientras esperaba respuestas, pero no llegaron lo suficientemente rápido como la perdida de señal de nuevo.

―Voy a demandarte por esto ―amenazó al Hyuga.

―Adelante, tengo buenos abogados, los mejores de este país ―Neji sonrió confiado.

Tenten dejó de verlo y observó por la ventanilla a la cuidad mientras se alzaban por los aires, hasta que las nubes taparon su visión.

Poco después la azafata entró y se dirigió hacia ellos tomándole la orden a Neji, ni observó a Tenten de reojo, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a eso, o Tenten pensó quizás que la cantidad de dinero para que no lo hiciera era realmente alta.

―Pide lo que quieras ―Neji le extendió un menú hacia ella, Tenten se negó a tomarlo― Tenten…

―No tengo ganas de nada, gracias.

―Tráele a ella una botella de agua ―Neji le ordenó a la chica y esta asintió con educación y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella pusiera en el respaldo personal del asiento de Tenten una botella de agua y un vaso con una servilleta.

―Disculpa, ¿A dónde se dirige este avión? ―Tenten aprovechó la cercanía para que asi le fuera mas difícil ignorarla por incomodidad pero la azafata apenas la miro ignorandola, sirvió en el vaso de Neji un licor dorado de una botella que lucía muy cara y lo dejó en su propio respaldo, se disculpó y cerró la puerta de la cabina tras irse.

—Ni te molestes, el único que te dirigirá la palabra apartir de ahora soy yo —Neji le sonrió.

Tenten bufó mientras miraba de nuevo por la ventana.

—El dinero tiene el poder de hacer casi cualquier cosa Tenten, nos guste o no así es la vida —tomó un trago de su Brandy.

—Si, también hace que te odie cada día un poco más.

—¿Dejarás de juzgarme en algún momento?

—No lo sé, depende... ¿que tan idiota puedes llegar a ser en el futuro?, definitivamente después de esto te superaste a ti mismo.

—Tengo mis motivos para hacer esto Tenten, ya te dije no me diste opción, tú no quieres escucharme —Cerró los ojos con molestia— había demasiadas distracciones a tu alrededor que no me permitían acercarme lo suficiente, te necesitaba para mí solo aunque fuera por unos días... para que pudieras conocerme mejor.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto cambiar mi opinión sobre ti? —Tenten interrogó confundida y asqueada, negando a caer en su juego de dar lástima.

Neji no contestó, era mejor no hacerlo a mentirle, ya no quería mentirle a Tenten más de lo que ya lo hacia, empezaba a sentir remordimiento de la apuesta.

—Dime que puedo hacer para que te sientas cómoda y tranquila y yo lo haré, en este viaje trataré de hacer todo lo que tú quieras hacer —Señaló desviando el tema.

—Llévame de regreso.

—Lo siento, cualquier otra cosa excepto eso, estaremos una semana fuera de la cuidad.

—¿Qué?, pero por supuesto que no —Tenten se exaltó— la boda de Kankuro es este fin de semana, me llevarás antes, ¿me escuchas?, tengo que ir o nunca te lo perdonaré.

—¿Por qué quieres ir a la boda de tu ex?, ¿acaso te gusta o disfrutas hacerte daño emocional a ti misma?, que vayas está mal en muchos aspectos Tenten y creo que tú lo sabes a la perfección dentro de ti, sin aceptarlo claro —Neji desvío la mirada con recelo— no puedo creer que ese perro guardián que dice amarte que tienes como amigo haya aprobado que vayas.

—Te dije que ya no hablaras mal de él, de cualquier manera a ti que te importa, no eres nadie en mi vida para opinar eso —ella sonrió con crueldad— hasta si pudiera imaginarlo diría que sientes celos de Gaara o en su defecto de Kankuro.

Neji abrió ligeramente los ojos al escuchar el comentario de la chica, después frunció el ceño hacia su bebida.

—Suficiente de la conversación sobre tu perro guardián, el tema se desvío demasiado, dime lo que puedo hacer para hacerte sentir cómoda.

—Dime a dónde vamos.

Neji se quedó callado por unos minutos y luego señaló la ventanilla.

—¿Por qué no lo miras por ti misma?

Tenten obedeció a mala gana y miró todo en el exterior, aún lejos entre las nubes se podía ver un pedazo de tierra de color verde.

—No... puede...ser...

—No es el fin del mundo afortunadamente, ni tampoco está desierta pero es una isla como pediste en tu imaginación, definitivamente si nadas lo suficiente encontrarás tiburones pero es una reserva natural protegida así que tendrás que tener cuidado —Neji sonrió triunfante al ver la expresión asombro de la chica mientras bebia más de su licor— ¿Alguna vez te dijeron que tienes mucha imaginación?, gracias por la idea por cierto.

—¿Rentaste toda una isla para montar todo este show de que yo te prestara atención? — a Tenten le empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza, definitivamente no estaba hablando con alguien totalmente cuerdo.

—¿Rentar?, las islas privadas no se rentan Tenten, por el amor a Dios, ¿te imaginas lo molesto que serían las reservaciones? para eso mejor existen los lugares de vacaciones comerciales... esta isla es de mi propiedad —utilizó un tono de voz como si fuera lo más obvio que había dicho hasta ahora.

—¿Cuánto dinero tienes exactamente? —Preguntó con una mirada incómoda.

—Para hacerte una idea aproximada toma las ganancias de su cafetería cada mes y triplicalas, considerando los restaurantes de lujo, tiendas departamentales y hoteles, tu cafetería es la propiedad más sencilla a nombre de los Hyuga, ahí está tu respuesta.

—Increible —mencionó hechando un vistazo más hacia la Isla a la que se acercaban poco a poco.

—¿ya logré impresionante al fin?

—No me refería a la cantidad de dinero que tienes... me refería a la isla —Tenten miró pensativa hacia la ventanilla— es increíble que seas una de las pocas personas en el mundo que puedes disfrutar de un lugar así solo para ti... el sólo pensarlo... es increíble que puedas desaparecer en cualquier momento cuando decidas venir a ella... esa sería una elección asombrosa en realidad... tienes el poder de volverte completamente invisible cuando lo quieras.

Neji observó con atención a Tenten, cada una de su facciones mientras hablaba, ella tenía razón por completo en lo que decía, él había pensado así hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando era niño.

Terminó su bebida ya sin mirar a la chica, observó por la ventanilla por el resto del viaje en silencio justo como ella lo hacía, hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente para aterrizar.

—Vamos —Neji se levantó rápidamente en cuanto el avión se detuvo en la pista privada.

—No, llévame de regreso ahora —Tenten frunció el ceño volviendo a la normalidad— ya pasé suficiente tiempo a solas contigo, no me bajaré de este avión hagas lo que hagas.

—No te llevarán de regreso hasta que yo lo diga —Neji le recordó irritado.

—Entonces les pagaré el viaje de regreso.

—Si tienes 200 mil en esa mochila tuya adelante —sonrió con arrogancia hacía ella.

—No puede hacerme esto, tengo que ir a la boda, no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo en una isla privada.

—Baja del avión Tenten, sé que tienes curiosidad por conocer de cerca la isla —Neji salió.

Tenten cruzó las manos en su pecho negándose a moverse como se había propuesto, sin embargo Neji tenía razón, tenía curiosidad y mucha, la suficiente como para no conformarse con solo la vista que le daba aquella ventanilla.

Tomó su mochila y bajó molesta las escaleras del avión.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando lo hizo, vegetación a sus alrededor por donde quiera que mirara, estaba bien cuidada, con mucha vida, escuchó el mar y supo que había un acceso a él a donde quiera que mirara, finalmente contempló con admiración la enorme mansión en el centro de la isla.

Casi pudo sonreír, pero entonces escuchó el ruido las escaleras y puertas del avión cerrándose, este arrancó de inmediato y siguió su camino de vuelta a la pista, preparándose para despegar, Tenten corrió para alcanzarlo pero por obvias razones no pudo, se quedó mirando como se iba alejándose entre las nubes.

—Tranquila, bastará con un mensaje para que vuelvan —Neji se colocó a su lado y Tenten no lo soporto más, dirigió su puño cerrado al rostro de Neji, este lo detuvo en el aire con buenos reflejos, en seguida Tenten alzó la pierna en una patada hacia las partes bajas del chico, por desgracia Neji era más rápido, dobló sin mucha fuerza el brazo que sostenía haciendo que Tenten quedará de espaldas a él y la retuvo en una clase de abrazo.

—Basta de la violencia.

—¡Dejame ir idiota!

Él obedeció y ella empezó a caminar hacia el frente.

—La mansión queda por allá —Señalo Neji del lado contrario al que seguía a Tenten— hay todo lo necesario en ella para todas tus comodidades, toda clase de ropa y mucha comida, todo lo que puedas imaginarte como necesidad o capricho me encargué de traerlo para ti.

Tenten lo ignoró, siguió caminando hasta que por fin dio con el banco de arena que tenía acceso a la playa, se quitó los zapatos y caminó rápidamente hacia el agua.

—Oye no espera, ¿que haces? —Neji preguntó alarmado alcanzandola — no, detente, basta —la tomó de la muñeca y la empujó hacia a él antes de que metiera los pies en el agua totalmente.

—Empiezo a nadar para alejarme de ti —Tenten respondió sin interés y trató de zafarse del agarre pero no lo logró Neji la jaló hacía él de nuevo.

—¿Qué?, te has vuelto loca, al menos quítate la ropa, hay trajes de baño de diferentes tipos y de todas las tallas en la mansión vamos primero allá y luego vendremos a nadar.

Tenten forcejeo de nuevo sin escucharlo.

Neji la jaló de nuevo sin retener su fuerza, dio un paso falso hacia atrás, la arena hundió los pies de ambos y cayeron, Neji quedó arriba de ella por su intento de protegerla, Tenten lo empujó de inmediato para que se quitará de encima.

—¡Aléjate de mi, idiota! — ella se levantó y corrió en dirección contraria a él para alejarse.

Su respiración se entrecortó cuando sintió la vibración de su celular, lo tomó rápidamente y contestó.

—¿Tenten?

La voz de Gaara sonó totalmente alarmada.

—¡Gaara!, dios estoy tan feliz de escuchar tu voz —Tenten sonrió imaginando abrazar a Gaara cuando al fin se encontrarán de nuevo.

—¿Qué es lo que te paso?, ¿por qué no contestabas?, ¿dónde estás?

Incluso a Tenten se le hizo extraño el bombardeo de preguntas por parte de un tipo tan reservado de emociones como lo era Gaara.

—Estoy bien, tranquilo, lo tengo controlado —bajo la mirada triste— buscaré la forma de regresar para la boda, lo prometo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿Dónde estás Tenten? —volvió a preguntar esta vez furioso— ¿Tenten?

Ella ya no sostenía su celular en la mano, Neji lo hacía poniéndolo en su oído sin interés habló con furia.

—Es una lástima que hayas esperado mucho tiempo para confesarte hasta que te sentiste amenazado por otro hombre... con esas acciones sólo hay una palabra para describirte... —Sonrio con crueldad y colgó.

Tenten de inmediato tomó la muñeca de Neji para alcanzar el celular y quitárselo.

Pero el celular cayó al suelo y Tenten quedó paralizada al ver la reacción de Neji al haber hecho aquello, él había quitado bruscamente el agarre, el miedo se vio completamente reflejado en su rostro y su pecho saltó respirando con dificultad, Tenten observó extrañada por segundos mientras él se recuperaba, Tenten pudo notar como los labios de Neji temblaron también por unos momentos.

Él cambió su expresión a una seria después de eso, levantó el celular del piso y se lo entregó a ella.

—Lo siento por todo eso... prepararé la comida, ven a la mansión cuando estés lista —dio la vuelta y se fue sin más.

Tenten todavía conservaba la extrañeza en su mirada, un escalofrío recorrió por todo su cuerpo al darse cuenta.

Nunca había estado más segura de algo en toda su vida.

Acababa de ver el lado más vulnerable de Neji sin querer hacerlo.

Se abrazó a si misma tratando de tranquilizarse pensando que quizás él tenía razón, había juzgado injustamente y más de lo necesario a Neji Hyuga.


	19. Día 19

Tenten fácilmente podía quedarse ahí hasta que Neji se cansara de ella y la llevara de regreso a casa, pero una de sus necesidades más básicas la traicionó cuando su estómago gruñó con fuerza cuando casi se acercaba el ocaso.

No podría evitar apreciar lo hermoso que era eso, la arena en sus pies, el silencio pacífico con la única interrupción del ruido de las olas rompiendo al llegar a la orilla de la playa.

Su estómago gruñó con más fuerza y se levantó derrotada y traicionada por su propio cuerpo, observó con molestia hacia la mansión en medio de la isla, las luces ya se encontraban prendidas previniendo cuando cayera la noche en aquel lugar.

Tampoco podía dudar de lo hermosa y bien cuidada que se veía la mansión en cuanto más se acercaba a ella, era el sueño de cualquiera tener una casa así y un sueño casi imposible tenerla en un lugar apartado de todos que solo te pertenecía a ti y a nadie más.

Tenten muchas veces en su vida quiso desaparecer a donde nadie la encontrara, podría enlistarlas una por una con los dedos de una mano, lo sabía perfectamente porque las había contado todas esas horas a solas en la playa.

1\. Cuando murió su padre.

2\. Cuando Kankuro viajó al extranjero por su intercambio quedándose sola.

rompió con ella por las peleas a distancia.

4\. Cuando conservó las esperanzas en vano de revivir su relación apenas él regresó al país.

5\. Cuando se dio cuenta que ese día en el aeropuerto al recibirlo no venía solo y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando notó en ese preciso momento que él no había esperado mucho tiempo para conocer a alguien y peor aún comprometerse de inmediato al considerarla el amor de su vida.

Subió con desinterés los enormes escalones para entrar a la mansión que por supuesto se encontraba abierta, recorrió asombrada el recibidor y los pasillos hacia las habitaciones en el segundo piso, notó que lo que Neji le había dicho era verdad, dentro de todos los armarios que encontró había ropa, zapatos y todo lo que se le ocurriera ponerse encima estaba ahí, eligió una de las habitaciones y se dejó caer boca arriba en la cama junto con sus cosas, las sábanas y el colchón eran más suaves de lo que ella imaginó cuando las vio.

Su celular se encontraba apagado y cuando volvió a prenderlo recibió todas las notificaciones de llamadas perdidas principalmente de Gaara.

No tenía ganas de hablar con él, no ahora que después de mucho tiempo había podido hacer su sueño realidad de desaparecer por un momento dejos de todo y de todos.

Su estómago le recordó el problema principal de su existencia en ese momento, gruñó fastidiada levantándose y después de varias vueltas encontró la cocina, era enorme y se conectaba con un comedor del mismo tamaño.

-Debes tener mucha hambre -Neji la observó con seriedad sentado en la enorme mesa en la que había comida de todo tipo, Tenten se preguntó si había preparado todo eso él mismo o se había pagado para que lo hicieran- por favor come lo que quieras, hay de todo lo que puedas imaginar que consigas en un supermercado, en el refrigerador y los gabinetes.

Tenten lo ignoró mientras recorrió la cocina abriendo toda puerta frente a ella, confirmando lo que Neji había dicho.

Fue hasta que vio una mesa llena de frutas de todo tipo que fijo su vista en una uvas verdes que a simple vista se veían jugosas y dulces.

Tomó el tazón completo de ellas y las llevó consigo devuelta a su habitación.

-Te harás daño al estómago si solo comes esas uvas Tenten -Neji observó con seriedad y dijo con un tono de regaño como un padre a su hija, ella casi pudo notar un leve preocupación pero frunció el ceño dejando se imaginarse cosas.

Subió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama comiendo las uvas una por una mientras prendía la televisión de gran pantalla frente a ella.

Neji apareció y se recargó en el marco de la puerta viéndola, ella lo ignoró mientras cambiaba el canal.

-¿Te quedarás todo el tiempo que pasemos en esta isla sin dirigirme la palabra y en tu habitación?

-Dijiste que todo este tiempo podía hacer lo que quisiera y me dejarías, así que si, quiero hacer exactamente eso -Tenten no lo miró mientras habló al final se metió otra uva a la boca con las puntas de sus dedos, Neji no perdió de vista el detalle mientras lo hacía.

-¿Tanto te desagrada mi presencia?

Tenten se sobresaltó por unos segundos pero no lo mostró en su expresión mientras seguía viendo la televisión pero no ponía atención, recordó a la perfección el miedo en el rostro de Neji hace unas horas cuando ella trató de quitarle el celular, le pareció haber visto a un niño inocente frente a ella en lugar de la persona que presumía de confianza y arrogancia la mayoría del tiempo.

Sintió algo de culpa y segundos después lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

-No hagas eso, te advierto que no funcionará conmigo.

-¿Hacer qué? -él alzó la ceja totalmente extrañado.

Ella apagó la televisión enojada antes de hablar.

-Darme lástima para que yo... caiga en el juego de "conquista a la niña tonta apelando a su lástima", he visto muchos tipos en bares haciendo lo mismo, no funcionará.

-No quiero darte lástima Tenten- Le miró molesto antes de continuar- la lástima es para gente patética sin amor a sí mismos.

-Ah si mi error, se me olvidó que tú te amas demasiado a ti mismo - se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas ahora?, acabas de regresar.

Eso no la detuvo, bajó por las escaleras hasta la sala buscando la salida Neji la alcanzó y la detuvo tomando su brazo, ella quiso apartarse sin éxito y luego recordó y sonrió para sí misma, tomó con su otra mano libre la mano de Neji que sostenía su brazo, le miró retándolo.

Neji tenía fruncido el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Tenten trataba de hacer.

No duró mucho tiempo cuando Neji se deshizo del agarre y Tenten aunque sorprendida de que había funcionado su teoría se encontraba tan confundida como al principio, a Neji Hyuga no le gustaba para nada que lo tocaran.

Ahora tenía una ventaja sobre él y Neji lo sabía al mirar su sonrisa provocativa.

-Eres muy vanidoso, ¿no lo crees? -Tenten sonrió con crueldad- ¿qué sucede?, ¿acaso nadie es digno de tocarte o se necesita el suficiente dinero para poder hacerlo?

-No y sabes de lo que estás hablando, es suficiente Tenten -Neji enfureció al instante.

-mmm yo no lo creo, al fin puedo amenazarte con algo que me lleve de regreso a casa.

Tenten se acercó para poder tomar el brazo de Neji y él se apartó de inmediato, como si el contacto fuera a quemarlo.

Tenten rio divertida y triunfante.

-¿Qué tal un abrazo Hyuga? -Extendió sus manos a los lados.

-Hablo en serio Tenten, basta -Neji la miró enfurecido.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿acaso ni mami ni papi te abrazaron de niño y ahora desprecias todo contacto físico de otras personas como parte del trauma?

Se acercó a él con la intención de abrazarlo, Neji se apartó retrocediendo a todo contacto con la chica y endureció las facciones de su rostro con más furia de la que Tenten había presenciado, ella se detuvo en seco cuando él le gritó con la misma furia.

-¡Te dije que es suficiente!

Silencio.

Tenten se mostraba totalmente asustada e impactada.

Neji abrió los ojos de inmediato dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho sin pensar.

Bajó la mirada frustrado.

-Lo siento Tenten, no debí de gritarte -se apartó y se sentó en la sala hundiendo su rostro en sus manos.

Y Tenten solo lo observó en silencio, ahí sentado parecía un niño al que habían regañado fuertemente por algo y ahora pagaba su castigo.

Se acercó y se sentó a su lado a una distancia prudente, él no cambió su posición.

-No, soy yo la que debe disculparse -empezó a decir Tenten con la mirada baja- no pensé en que esto realmente significara más allá de un simple desagrado por un roce.

-Lo lamento Tenten, lo lamento todo -Neji siguió en la misma posición su voz se notaba quebrada- lamento esto, lo de la isla, nuestros encuentros en la cafetería, cada insulto... lo lamento, no mereces nada de esto... hasta ahora que estamos solos puede notarlo... no lo mereces...

Tenten bajó la mirada y se recargó por completo en el sofá, dándole a Neji el espacio que necesitaba.

-Olvídalo, ¿hiciste esto para que te conociera más allá de lo que pude juzgar a simple vista no? -Tenten habló ante el silencio incómodo entre los dos- este es parte de eso que eres, así que estás cumpliendo con tu objetivo... unos pocos días no bastan para conocer del todo a una persona... a veces se necesita más de una vida para hacerlo Neji... no te presiones a ti mismo de esa manera...

Sólo entonces levantó la mirada hacia Tenten, ella notó que por primera vez él no la veía con arrogancia ni sarcasmo, era una mirada más sincera, ahora podía conocer la verdadera mirada de Neji.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras -la tomó por sorpresa cuando rompió su silencio- por eso te traje aquí, no habrá ningún tipo de interrupción para conocernos el uno al otro, tienes razón aunque tardaras una vida en hacerlo quiero que me conozcas como realmente soy Tenten.

Tenten desvío la mirada, aquella petición parecía tan sincera como desesperada, así que la aceptó.

-¿Por qué parece como si mi mano quemara cada vez que te toco? -miró con curiosidad su propia mano.

Después de guardar silencio de nuevo Neji suspiró liberando tensión, nunca había contado eso nunca a una persona y ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo, se encontraba con más nervios de los que sus manos temblorosas revelaban.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a explicar.

-Cuando era pequeño, nos secuestraron a mi prima y a mi para pedir recompensa por nosotros, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que pasaba después de todo éramos tan sólo unos niños en el parque jugando, de un minuto a otro amordazaron a nuestras niñeras y nos subieron a la fuerza a una camioneta, a partir de ahí todo estaba oscuro y no recuerdo otra cosa que voces, recuerdo perfectamente como el pequeño saco que cubría mi cabeza por completo tenía un olor desagradable, me ataron de manos y pies, se aseguraron de que no muriera de hambre una vez al día, me quitaban el saco y empujaban a la fuerza un engrudo pastoso por mi garganta con la boquilla de una botella cortada por la mitad, tapándome la nariz para asegurarse de que lo tragara todo para poder respirar al fin, volvían a ponerme el saco después de eso.

Tenten soltó una exhalación, se tapó la boca asustada.

Él continuó ya era difícil detenerse.

-La escuchaba, ella estaba ahí junto a mi, aún en la oscuridad me esforzaba por acercarme a ella, una de las pocas veces que lo logré pude sentir como temblaba todo su cuerpo por el miedo -empezó a querer detener el temblor en sus manos sin éxito- se aseguraban de que mis padres y mis tíos les creyeran poniéndonos al teléfono cuando pedían la recompensa por nosotros... ni todo el dinero que ofrecieron mis padres bastó para ellos, sólo querían más... como una fuente ilimitada de ingresos que podría durar toda la vida si quisieran... o por lo menos hasta que los dos muriéramos y ya no tuviera como negociar con ellos...

Se tomó la cabeza llegando a la peor parte de su historia pasada.

-Fue una elección al azar, quiero convencerme de ello todas las noches antes de dormir... ese día escuché como ella gritó forcejeando para que no se la llevarán, me levanté como pude con las pocas fuerzas que tenía para poder alcanzarla pero sólo conseguí que me golpearan en el estómago y vomité la comida de ese día, como dije... éramos simples niños... no sabíamos cuando acabaría... pasaron cinco meses en esas condiciones, desde ese día que se la llevaron no volví a saber de ella, no volví a escuchar ni siquiera sus gemidos de sufrimiento o algo que me dijera que todavía estaba conmigo... viví con el miedo por ella todos esos días, cuando terminó todo me enteré de que las primeras negociaciones salieron mal, mis tíos llevaron policías al lugar cuando dijeron que no lo hicieran y a ella la mataron dejando el cuerpo en el lugar, no les importaba... todavía me tenían a mi...

Pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de Tenten se empezaron a acumular al imaginárselo.

-Pasaron otros dos meses más, hasta que dos de ellos me quitaron el saco un día y aseguraron mis sogas con fuerza, yo sólo podía oler el alcohol emanando de todas partes de sus cuerpos mientras me tiraron al suelo y me quitaron la ropa sucia que hace meses traía el día que me secuestraron ... me violaron... no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para defenderme tampoco sabía lo que pasaba... dios sólo era un niño después de todo... cada vez que alguien pone una mano sobre mi piel desnuda aún puedo sentirlos a ellos... tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo... a penas puedo durar unos minutos antes de romperme totalmente si alguien me toca lo suficiente... cuando yo toco a alguien no sucede, gracias a Dios todavía me queda eso... el trauma sigue ahí y me volví insensible en mis emociones también por culpa de el... después de terapias de todo tipo y medicamentos tranquilizantes para poder dormir... con el tiempo me di cuenta de que nada servía salvo ... una cosa... tenía que tener controlada la situación si digamos la persona se encontraba... atada de manos o sin moverse yo disfrutaba al máximo el poder tocar sin restricciones... no me enorgullece esa parte de mi que ellos crearon... me convertí en un monstruo... encontrando el placer en infringir dolor a las mujeres que llevaba a mi cama... no podía liberar el estrés de otra forma... descubrí para mi desagrado que esa era la única terapia personal que funcionaba... no puedo mantener una relación estable debido a eso, la única que ha aceptado eso es Karin, pero no sabe el porqué no le interesa saberlo y por dios que te puedo jurar que no siento nada por ella, sólo es una relación en la que lo único que me interesa tener es mi propio beneficio con mis gustos desagradables... y ella ha estado bien con eso durante años pero estoy seguro de que tampoco siente algo por mi de ninguna forma y de que solo quiere el dinero que le doy mensualmente por sus servicios para que se compre vestidos o joyas... dejé de dárselo hace semanas cuando te conocí y te busqué, es por eso que fue a la cafetería e hizo ese circo montado por qué estaba celosa de que estaba ocupado contigo...

Neji sonrió con crueldad recordándose la expresión de Karin molesta al verlo viendo a Tenten por detrás de ella.

-Cuando pagaron mi rescate y al fin era libre no volví a hablar con nadie en mucho tiempo, incluso ninguno los psicólogos y psiquiatras a los que mi padre pagaba millones diarios pudieron sacarme una sola palabra... mi madre no lo soportó, durante mi secuestro cayó en una crisis nerviosa de la que nunca se recuperó, mi padre la interno en un hospital cuando trato de suicidarse más de tres veces, una de ellas yo estaba presente y recuerdo que me abrazó y se despidió de mi diciendo que lo lamentaba, yo me quedé viendo sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro como subía a la mesa de la sala y colocaba la soga en su cuello y saltaba para dejarse caer.

Tenten llevó inconscientemente su mano a su propio cuello imaginándoselo.

-Llamé a mi padre por teléfono y antes de eso avisé a la servidumbre de la casa para que la auxiliaran. Hasta el momento se encuentra internada en aquel hospital psiquiátrico, mi tío va cada fin de semana porque eso es lo que mi padre hacía antes de morir en un accidente de auto hace 4 años y ella en su demencia lo confunde con mi padre porque eran gemelos, yo nunca tuve el valor para ir a verla después de todos estos años... he olvidado hasta como luce y como suena su voz... al pasar de los años y después de su divorcio con su esposa sólo quedamos mi tío y yo de la familia feliz que solíamos ser... y... esto es lo que soy Tenten...-volteo hacia ella dolido, se había olvidado por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar, sólo le importaba que Tenten lo siguiera viendo con ternura entendiendo su dolor como lo hacía en ese preciso momento- fui creado de los pedazos que destrozaron hace mucho tiempo de mi mismo y cada miembro de mi familia... no voy a mentirte pensé con acabar mi vida muchas veces pero... algo dentro de mi me lleva a pensar en ella justo después de hacerlo... en la elección injusta que se hizo... mi vida por la suya, ojalá y hubiera sido diferente, ojalá y ella siguiera viva en mi lugar... es por eso que sigo viviendo en memoria de ella, se lo debo...

Neji volvió a hundir su rostro en sus manos, temblaba ahora un poco más, se alegró de haber terminado de contar todo.

-Por dios -expresó Tenten casi de inmediato- nunca pensé que diría o desearía querer esto pero... quiero abrazarte...

Neji volteó hacia ella y sonrió con dolor.

-Adelante, si puedo resistir ese tipo de contacto por un tiempo, puedo hacerlo por aproximadamente un minuto completo antes de quebrarme por completo, lo sé de la última vez que fui a terapia hace años.

Tenten no lo dudo más y se acercó para abrazarlo, Neji endureció sus facciones sintiendo el contacto, hizo lo posible para aguantar lo más que podía.

Y ahí lo supo con exactitud, no quería que Tenten rompiera ese abrazo.

No quería volver a apartarse de ella de nuevo.

* * *

Bueno sinceramente espero que eso respondiera la pregunta que la mayoría se hacía...

"¿Por qué Neji es tan idiota?" jajaja

Bueno pues si recordamos naruto en las primeras temporadas no era un tipazo así que tomé esta actitud "canon" como referencia en mi historia, notarán un antes y un después de conocer realmente a Tenten, a partir de ahora notarán a un Neji un poco más Neji como lo conocimos después de la pelea con naruto, lamento si no lo pareció al principio pero era necesario para la esencia de la historia y la situación que quería crear en el NejiTen, gracias por la paciencia de leer hasta este capítulo ❤️❤️❤️ se me cuidan y nos estamos leyendo? ﾟﾤﾗ?


	20. Día 20

—Gracias por decidir comer algo decente —Neji sonrió ligeramente hacía ella de manera amable.

Tenten jugó con el cubierto en su mano una vez acabada su comida minutos antes.

—Las uvas verdes no tienen nada de malo —replicó ella.

Neji le sonrió divertido, Tenten desvío la mirada había algo en él que era diferente a como la miraba ahora, notó había una pequeña ternura en sus ojos.

Después del abrazo permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que el estómago de Tenten gruñó de nuevo y Neji miró sorprendido y después rio, avergonzando a Tenten.

Toda tensión de la conversación anterior se desvaneció y Tenten se alegró por eso, descubrió que le agradaba más ver a Neji arrogante y confiado como siempre a verlo destrozado como un niño indefenso.

—Dime algo más aparte de tu gusto por las uvas verdes.

—Pensé que esto se trataba de que yo te conociera a ti, no al revés —Tenten evadió el tema de inmediato, aunque ya no pensaba que Neji Hyuga era un idiota pero aún así no bajaba la guardia, la había llevado ahí en contra de su voluntad y luego estaba el tema de regresar a tiempo para ir a la boda de Kankuro.

—Pensé que quizás te habías cansado de hablar sobre mi —Neji sonrió confiado— pero si quieres saber más puedo contarte lo que quieras con gusto.

—No hay nada interesante sobre mi, ya lo conoces todo prácticamente —Tenten recargó su mejilla en la palma de su mano recargando el brazo en la mesa— hiciste bien tu trabajo de acosador las últimas semanas.

—Sé que soy un muy buen observador pero creo que hay cosas que todavía pueden sorprenderme de ti, puedo asegurartelo — Neji habló seriamente.

—¿Me llevarás de vuelta pronto?

—Tenten no deberías de ir a esa boda —entrecerró los ojos ligeramente molesto al recordarlo.

—Lo siento pero tú no puedes decidir eso —frunció el ceño enojada por averiguar que él la quería todavía en contra de su voluntad en esa isla.

Su cabeza formuló muchas preguntas.

¿Qué era lo que él queria de ella realmente?

Tenten pensó en los chicos apuestos en bares que quieren acostarse con mujeres de una sola noche.

Entonces una idea pasó por su cabeza, tal vez ya había encontrado la manera de ir a casa pronto y aunque no le gustó al principio la idea tampoco era como si la rechazara por completo.

"Te harán bien las nuevas experiencias"

Temari le había comentado antes y ella lo estaba considerando en ese momento.

—¿Asi que vienes a esta isla seguido?

—Después del secuestro pase la mayoría de mis días aquí —Neji bajó la mirada recordando— mi padre notó que era el único lugar en donde podía conciliar el sueño, así que contrató toda clase de sirvientes y maestros para que me mantuvieran ocupado, se convirtió en mi lugar preferido.

—Tu... tu manera de tener sexo —Tenten se sonrojó al tocar el tema, pero debía investigar primero en lo que se metía antes de confirmar su siguiente paso— ¿utilizas esos juguetes sadomasoquistas que se muestran en las pornos o en las películas?

—A veces —Neji respondió como si fuera normal hacerlo sobre el tema, Tenten pensó que debía de estar acostumbrado a hablar sobre eso— pero principalmente solo tengo cosas para atar las manos a la cama o inmovilizar, nada en especial de otro tipo, sólo quiero el control de la situación tengo límites que no paso nunca.

—Ya veo, entiendo... —dijo pensativa.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —él interrogó con suma curiosidad de manera seria.

—Simple curiosidad... —en parte era verdad por otra parte Tenten se adentraba para ofrecer sutilmente una situación en la que Neji al fin tuviera lo que quería de ella en principio y la dejara en paz, a nadie le hacia daño una sesión de sexo casual de vez en cuando, podía aprovecharlo y distraerse de pensar en Kankuro y su boda de nuevo— ¿Podría verlos?... ¿podrías mostrarme los juguetes que usas normalmente?

Neji rio y ella se avergonzó de inmediato y desvió la mirada molesta, debió de imaginar que él se burlaría de ella.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Es divertido que después de todo lo que hemos pasado asegurando que me odias preguntes por eso... para ser honesto pensé que estarías asustada de mis gustos —Neji le miro con seriedad mostrándose honesto— no traigo esas "cosas" conmigo a todas partes como si fueran llaveros Tenten.

—Pensé que dijiste que te gustaba venir a esta isla seguido.

—Y dije la verdad pero... —Neji la vio de nuevo con esa expresión en la que se mostraba a sí mismo— nunca he traído a alguien antes Tenten, tú eres la primera mujer que me acompaña aquí, todos mis juguetes sexuales se encuentran mi departamento.

—Oh entiendo... —Tenten desvío la mirada con desinterés y luego se preparó para hacer su movida— pero pensé que todo esto era para lograr acostamos.

—No es mi objetivo principal pero...—Neji sonrió provocativo— querer hacerlo es un asunto distinto a poder hacerlo... no te traje aquí con esa intención créeme, nunca pensé que podría usar mis jugos rudos contigo... aunque si puedo decirte otra cosa más de mí es que soy bueno improvisando.

Tenten lo sabía, Neji había mordido el anzuelo, era un hombre después de todo.

Después de todo lo hombres con dinero como Neji siempre buscaban sexo casual y luego se aburrían y se iban a buscar a otra mujer.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la risa incrédula de Neji.

—No puedo creerlo, en verdad no puedo... no sales a una cita conmigo pero en tu mirada puedo notar que ¿estás considerando intentar hacer esto seriamente? —Neji paro de reír y la miro con seriedad tomándola por sorpresa— escucha con atención Tenten, yo jamás te tocaría de esa manera a menos que tú realmente lo quisieras... creo que bebiste algo de sidra de manzana de más, olvidemos esta conversación ya.

—Si lo hiciéramos... —Tenten se mordió el labio inferior sin saber exactamente como saldría todo, le dio algo de miedo pero también mucha curiosidad— ¿Te detendrías cuando yo lo pidiera?

—Sin dudarlo.

—Si es así... —continuó Tenten con seriedad— tal vez teniendo lo que quieres te alejes más rápido de mi, está bien, hagámoslo.

Neji frunció el ceño molesto.

—No digas eso, no es lo que quiero de tí, ya te lo dije sólo quería que me conocieras mejor para cambiar tu opinión sobre mi, es todo.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti mi opinión sobre ti?

Y de nuevo ante esa pregunta Neji guardó silencio, prefirió hacerlo mentirle en su cara descaradamente, ya no quería hacerlo, no con ella.

En ese momento sintió más remordimiento por la apuesta que nunca desde que inició.

—Bien, es exactamente lo que esperé como respuesta, nada —Tenten interrumpió de inmediato cruzando los brazos en su pecho inconforme.

—No es lo que crees que...

—¿Vamos a hacerlo o no?, tú ganas mi opinión sobre ti es diferente, eres tan humano con tu sufrimiento del pasado como otros, puedes estar tranquilo por eso sea lo que sea que signifique para ti— Tenten rodó los ojos cansada— ahora sólo quiero distraerme antes del fin de semana, y planeaba hacerlo en mi departamento a solas con muchas frituras y películas que me hicieran llorar hasta que tú interveniste con tu loca idea...— bajó su mirada pensativa y triste a la vez— tal vez algo de sexo casual funcionará no lo sé... pero cualquier cosa que haga que me olvide que el que probablemente es amor de mi vida se case mañana con una chica que conoció antes de que rompiera conmigo y decirme que no me preocupara porque era sólo una amistad más.

—Él no es el amor de tu vida Tenten —Neji habló con furia apretando los puños en la mesa, si él mismo tuviera que adivinarlo estaba celoso de lo que ella afirmaba con seguridad en su voz.

—¿Vas a empezar una discusión ahora que decidí tener sexo contigo? — sonrió con crueldad hiriendo el orgullo de Neji— si es así tal vez eres más idiota de lo llegué a pensar que no eras desde que estamos en esta isla.

—No eres buena siguiendo órdenes, en especial no las mías —sonrió con sarcasmo hacia ella— no funcionará, lo siento.

—Puedo seguirlas, ponme a prueba —Tenten dijo con seguridad —Lo haré cualquier orden que me des, siempre y cuando respetes cuando digas que pares.

—¿Palabra?

—¿Palabra? —preguntó confundida.

—Palabra de seguridad que haga que me pare y me vaya a tomar una ducha con agua helada no sin antes cerrar la puerta de su habitación con seguro dándote a ti la llave —Neji rio divertido después continuó —Dios por un minuto pensé que habías visto el tipo de películas que mencionaste.

Tenten bajó la mirada pensativa y luego habló.

—Uva verde.

—Sólo una —Neji respondió con seriedad aún incrédulo de que tuvieran esta discusión de acuerdos específicamente con la castaña— para que yo pueda escuchar claramente, si son dos ¿quién te asegura que puedas tener el control para terminar de decir ambas?, créeme sé lo que hago.

—Uva será.

—Bien, levántate, es hora de tu prueba —él se levantó y se dirigió al lado de ella, espero que ella siguiera su orden, Tenten se puso de pie dejando el tenedor con el que jugaba en la mesa.

—Estoy lista, adelante —dijo decidida.

Neji sonrió a medias ligeramente.

—No te muevas, Tenten.

Ella asintió con la cabeza de inmediato y puso tensión en todo su cuerpo para no hacerlo.

Vio a Neji levantando su dedo índice hacia su frente tocándola.

—¿Qué? —Tenten soltó mirándolo confundida.

Neji alzó la ceja hacía ella interrogando su actitud, la castaña suspiró rendida y se disculpó.

El dedo del chico estaba frío, lo notó cuando este se deslizó desde su frente hacia su nariz y después finalmente paso a sus labios y se detuvo por unos segundos para presionarlos ligeramente, la mirada de Tenten estaba directo a lo que Neji hacía, la mirada de Neji estaba atento a las expresiones de Tenten.

Bajó deslizándo el dedo de los labios al mentón y de ahí a la garganta como una línea invisible que la partia en dos, Tenten se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir un cosquilleo cuando Neji llegó al principio de su pecho y siguió bajando deteniéndose en medio de sus bustos donde la camisa que traía ya no permitía acceder a su piel desnuda, Tenten se agitó al ya no ver el dedo de Neji moviéndose y después se sonrojó cuando el chico dio un pequeño toque un poco más a su derecha, pensó en retirarse del contacto pero entonces él habría ganado y por su mirada triunfante eso es lo que el Hyuga quería así que Tenten cerró los ojos y aguantó.

El dedo no fue más allá del comienzo de sus bustos, pasó por encima de la ropa hacia su estómago poniendo una ligera presión que le permitira sentirlo aún con la tela de su camisa estorbando.

Neji sonrió al sentir el sobresalto de Tenten cuando él llegó al comienzo de su pantalón, bajó lo más que pudo y Tenten abrió los ojos alerta hacía cualquier movimiento a partir de ahí, pero Neji alejó el dedo de ella y cruzó los brazos en su pecho con una sonrisa a medias provocativa.

—De acuerdo, pasaste la prueba —cerró los ojos con seriedad en su rostro— ahora ten el placer de ir a sentarte en la cama de tu habitación.

Neji dio la vuelta alejándose de ella.

—¿A dónde vas? —Interrogó Tenten completamente extrañada.

—A improvisar —Neji sonrió para sí mismo mientras salía de la habitación.


	21. Día 21

ADVERTENCIA: cómo ya había mencionado al principio este fic tendrá lemon, así que como ya se dieron cuenta en el capítulo anterior en este ocurrirá el LEMON NejiTen que tenía planeado, si no es de su agrado... bueno no creo que deban saltarte este capitulo no se los recomiendo hay cosas de la actitud de Neji con Tenten que seguramente no quieren perderse y que más adelante tendrán consecuencias en los demás capítulos, sin más por el momento y sin ofender a nadie con el tema, a leer.

* * *

Tenten sintió arrepentimientos segundos después de sentarse en la cama de la habitación.

Ella no era de esa forma, no como cualquier chica fácil que aceptaba sexo con cualquier hombre que se ofreciera.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto tratando de pensar en otra forma de ir a casa que no fuera que Neji Hyuga tuviera lo que ella pensaba que era su principal objetivo, llevarla a la cama para mostrar que ganó.

No le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pensara de ella, podía pensar que era una de sus muchas conquistas más si él así lo quería, pero si algo estaba segura Tenten es que no se lo había puesto fácil del todo desde el principio ni lo haría después del sexo casual, eso la alentó a seguir.

Vio a Neji entrando a la habitación con algo en sus manos, eran dos mascadas unidas una con la otra, la tela a simple vista parecía muy suave al tacto.

El nerviosismo entró en Tenten al saber para qué eran, él lo había dicho desde un principio iba atarla de manos para que no se moviera.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Neji se detuvo frente a la cama a una distancia prudente de ella— no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada Tenten, acostarme contigo nunca estuvo en mis planes, no hasta ahora.

—Prométeme que en la mañana me llevarás de regreso —Tenten bajó la mirada a sus manos que recargaba en sus pantorrillas— es la única condición que pido.

—Sabes que es un error grande que vayas a esa boda Tenten.

Tenten no respondió, cerró los ojos y dolida admitió Neji tenía un poco de razón, pero ella sabía que necesitaba ir para dar un cierre a todo.

—Bien, en la mañana nos iremos de la isla, lo prometo —la miró con seriedad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y extendió sus manos al frente juntandolas por las muñecas para que Neji pudiera atarlas.

Y él se acercó y colocó al rededor de ellas las mascadas haciendo un nudo y después le dijo a Tenten que se recostara en la cama y esta lo hizo, él pasó sus manos atadas por encima de su cabeza haciendo un nudo en una de las varillas de metal cabecera de la cama.

—Espera... está incómodo yo...

Neji la miró de inmediato interrogante y después se acercó para desatarle las manos, Tenten se dio cuenta y se apartó como pudo deteniéndolo.

—No, no lo hagas, lo siento, entiendo todo de tus métodos pero, ¿enserio esto necesario? —sonrio incómoda hacia él— puedo prometer mantener mis manos lejos de ti.

—Lo siento, sé por experiencia que no podrás, no es por no confiar en ti pero... —Neji bajó la mirada y luego sonrió confiado hacia ella— me da más tranquilidad de esta manera y no me distraeré... la inspiración se irá si tengo que estar pendiente de la posición de tus manos en todo momento, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Tenten se sonrojó violentamente, al saber a lo que se refería exactamente, su mirada se desvio por unos momentos a la entrepierna del chico, no parecía haber todavía indicios de "inspiración" en él.

Neji ya no le prestaba atención cuando sacó de su pantalón unas pequeñas tijeras de escritorio.

—Hey ¿qué?, no, no—Tenten observó alarmada y retorciéndose del amarre cuando Neji se acercó a ella con las tijeras— ¡uvas!, ¡unas uvas muy grandes!, ¿que demonios es eso?, ¿acaso eres un asesino en serie o algo así?

—Es para tu camisa —sonrió porvocativo mostrándole las tijeras mientras las abría y cerraba divertido hacia ella— tranquila como ya te habrás dado cuenta hay ropa nueva y de todas las tallas posible para tu cuerpo, que te pertenecen por toda esta habitación.

—No, absolutamente no —Respondió de inmediato molesta hacía él— no destrozarás mi ropa, suéltame y deja quítamela, debiste decírmelo antes.

—No.

Tenten se sorprendió como el tono de voz de Neji había cambiado a uno seco y autoritario.

—¿Así que ya empezaron las órdenes? —Tenten sonrió incómoda, no quería escuchar la respuesta a eso.

—No hables apartir de ahora, salvo la palabra de seguridad, hasta que yo te diga que puedes hacerlo de nuevo —de nuevo le dijo con autoridad.

Tenten guarda silencio entendiendo.

Trago saliva nerviosa cuando Neji destrozó su camisa a tirones con las tijeras, después de dejar las tijeras en una mesa cercana le quitó sus pantalones, quedó en ropa interior.

Tenten se encontraba muy avergonzada de su aspecto.

—Lo siento... no esperes mucho —desvío la mirada— no me preparé para esto...

—Vuelve a hablar y aumentaré tu castigo.

Tenten se sobresaltó de inmediato al escuchar lo último.

—¿Casti...

No terminó de hablar cuando Neji utilizó su fuerza para volterla bruscamente de espalda, poniéndose de inmediato arriba de ella en la cama, ella le mira asustada, mientras retorció inconscientemente el amarre se sus manos el cual ahora estaba volteado como ella.

—¿Qu...qué es lo que haces?

—¿Sabes aproximadamente cuántas groserías has dicho en mi presencia hasta ahora desde que te dije que no lo hicieras? —sonrió con maldad mientras colocaba su cuerpo junto a la cadera de Tenten— menos mal que yo si llevo la cuenta, fueron aproximadamente más de diez, ahora hagamos cuentas... has hablado dos veces ya después de que te ordené que no lo hicieras, cada vez de esas la tomaré como dos groserías más, eso hace un total de catorce groserías, recibirás tu castigo catorce veces.

Sin previo aviso levantó la palma y golpeó el glúteo de Tenten, ella se quejó retorciéndo el amarre de sus manos y Neji vio su reacción divertido así que levantó la mano haciéndolo de nuevo mientras contaba.

—Espera... —Tenten dijo alarmada en el cuarto golpe pero su voz se ahogó cuando otro golpe llegó.

—Serán dieciséis ahora —Neji le miró de reojo molesto— ¿quieres más?, a menos que quieras que esto pare, puedes decir la palabra de seguridad y lo haré de inmediato.

El silencio reinó en la habitación por unos momentos.

Tenten negó con la cabeza y hundió la cabeza en la suavidad almohada, Neji sonrió cómplice.

—Buena chica, te dije que algún día me encargaría de tu vocabulario pero que no te agradaría, hoy es ese día por afortuna para mi, considerame un hombre de palabra— volvió a golpearla y Tenten se sobresaltó quejándose pero no habló, lo aguantó a partir de ahí mordiéndose los labios mientras Neji contaba.

Cuando paró Tenten podía sentir su glúteo derecho totalmente sensible y ardiendo por los golpes.

Sintió con molestia cuando Neji tocó con la punta de sus dedos el área lastimada apenas en un solo roce.

—Aguantas más de lo que creía Tenten, pensé que en este momento estarías gritándome y dándome otra cachetada en cuanto te soltara cuando decididieras parar con esto —el colocó su cabeza arriba del glúteo irritado de Tenten y le sonrió, ella lo veía desde la cabecera de la cama mientras entrecerraba los ojos con molestia hacia él, estaba provocándola y Neji no sabía muy bien porque en su interior pero quería que esto se acabara con la palabra de seguridad de la boca de Tenten, ahora que podía controlarse, después no estaba seguro del todo de sus acciones futuras.

No quería asustar a Tenten con sus métodos y aunque al principio eso no le importaba, ahora en ese momento era todo para él.

—¿Te comió la lengua el gato Tenten?, no sueles ser así de callada —se burló, Tenten dirigió más su mirada furiosa hacia él, estaba claro que se moría por contestarle— ¿nada que decir?, ni siquiera te he mostrado lo mejor que puedo hacer, no todo será dolor lo prometo, no contigo en especial, para serte sincero si me imaginé en esta situación contigo en algún momento, al igual que tú tengo muchos créditos por mi imaginación.

Volvió a voltearla en su posición original, después se levantó de la cama buscando en su pantalón otra mascada más, la dobló con cuidado hasta que quedó una línea de tela en sus manos.

—A partir de ahora es hora de que utilices otros de tus sentidos que no sean tus miradas amenazantes o de otro tipo que me distraen.

—Espera no...

Neji no se detuvo, cubrió con la mascada por completo la visión de Tenten.

—¿Hablas de nuevo?, no recuerdo haberte dicho que lo hicieras todavía —Neji suspiró con preocupación falsa— por suerte para ti ya terminamos con los azotes, es hora de pasar a los gemidos y sonrojos nada inocentes.

Neji miró el tazón de uvas verdes que Tenten había llevado a la habitación hace una horas, sonrió de lado ocurriendosele una idea de inmediato, tomó una de las uvas más grandes que encontró y la llevó hacía los labios de la chica, ella se sobresaltó al sentirla.

—Abre ligeramente la boca y sostén la uva con tus labios y haz presión apenas con sus dientes para que no se caiga —Tenten hizo lo que le ordenó, Neji sonrió— bien, ahora quiero que la mantengas ahí todo este tiempo sin importar lo que pase y por favor no la dejes caer no te lo recomiendo, tu glúteo ya se veía lo suficientemente rojo.

Tenten tragó saliva nerviosa apretando la uva con más seguridad.

Neji se quitó su camisa y sus pantalones quedándose solo en el bóxer ajustado que ahora le molestaba, el ver a Tenten obedeciendo sin protestar cada una de sus órdenes al fin le hizo excitarse más de lo que había imaginado.

Se colocó encima de ella sobresaltandola y paso sus manos por detrás para quitar el brasier para que los pechos de la chica quedarán al aire.

Apretó uno con la palma de su mano y Tenten al sentir lo fría de su mano en esa parte de ella soltó un pequeño gemido pero sin soltar la uva todavía.

Neji apretó más el seno en su mano con diversión, quería que Tenten al fin soltará la uva por gemir, pero eso no pasó, ella era más persistente de lo que él podía saber hasta ahora, probó con otra forma de lograrlo se acercó a su seno y lamió el pezón de la chica con lentitud, asegurándose de apretar el otro con su mano al mismo tiempo.

Pero la uva no cayó de la boca de Tenten ni siquiera cuando Neji lamió y mordió con dedicación cada uno de sus senos mientras masajeaba el otro con su mano.

Cuando terminó con su satisfacción personal y observó que Tenten aún con la respiración agitada y el rubor total en su rostro sostenía la uva, Neji logró excitarse de inmediato al ver la determinación de Tenten.

Abrió los ojos por completo sorprendido al darse cuenta que aun sometida de esa manera para todas sus necesidades ella se negaba a otorgarle lo que él quería y tanto deseaba.

Hizo una mueca molesta justo después, aquello había tocado su orgullo como ninguna otra cosa jamás, ahora estaba realmente comprometido a que ella se sometiera a él por completo, ya no le importaría si Tenten dijera la palabra de seguridad en medio de eso, ya no se detendría hasta que la hiciera gritar su nombre suplicando.

Bajó y le quitó las bragas hundiéndo el rostro en su intimidad, primero lamió despacio y después aumento el ritmo como siempre lo hacía alternandonse entre pequeñas mordidas en la intimidad de Tenten que se encontraba mojada desde el principio, al igual que él excitado con todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento entre ellos.

Finalmente cuando Tenten no pudo contener más la uva cayó de lado cuando soltó un gemido alto cuando vino el primer orgasmo.

Neji no se apartó de ella mientras lo tenía, limpió con su lengua los restos de humedad en la intimidad de ella.

Cuando terminó, no podía contener más el nivel de excitación cuando vio a Tenten tomando bocanadas de aire para recuperarse ya sin la uva en su boca, apretó los dientes frustrado sin sentirse satisfecho.

No era suficiente, quería más de ella, deseaba más de ella, se quitó sus bóxers al fin y sacó rápidamente un condón que había guardado en su pantalón de uno de los botiquines médicos con todo tiempo de cosas de la mansión.

Pensó por unos segundos en lo que haría, el impulso que lo llevó a hacer lo que nunca había hecho antes con ninguna de las mujeres con las que se había acostado hasta ahora, llevó su mano a la mascada en los ojos de Tenten y la quitó de inmediato.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida Tenten quién aún se reponía del orgasmo observó el rostro de desesperación de Neji al mirarla.

Él tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos apretando con fuerza.

—¿Qué sucede Neji?, pensé que había dicho que te desconcentraba que te mirara.

—Cállate y escúchame, mírame y no dejes de hacerlo, no dejes de mirarme ni un segundo a partir de ahora Tenten —su voz era quebrada y Tenten no reconoció y era por la excitación o por otra cosa— no apartes tu mirada de cada parte de mi, míra por favor lo que soy ahora contigo.

La besó sorprendiendola sin dejar que le diera una respuesta, el beso se sintió al principio con algo de desesperación por parte de él, finalmente fue tranquilizandose hasta que se separó de ella viéndola de nuevo con el rostro sonrojado entre sus manos.

Y después la penetró, ambos apartaron la mirada por el placer pero cuando el ritmo de Neji se volvió uno solo con el de Tenten volvieron a mirarse y la castaña hizo lo que él le pidió con desesperación antes, no apartó su mirada hasta el final, cuando Neji cayó rendido y ella también por el orgasmo.

Neji tardó minutos después de recuperarse en recordar que Tenten todavía se encontraba amarrada a la cama, se levantó de prisa y le quitó la mascada, ella tomó sus muñecas sobandolas, Neji tomó las manos de Tenten de inmediato entre las suyas y rápidamente besó las marcas rojizas que se formaron por el amarre.

Y después la abrazó, Tenten no supo que hacer con sus manos para que Neji no se incomodara por su trauma así que las dejó a los lados y dejó que él la abrazara.

Ninguno de los dos habló, sólo se acostaron calmando su agitación, a Tenten no le importó que Neji durmiera a su lado en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era cerrar sus ojos cansados y así sin darse cuenta de quedó dormida.

Neji la observó por unos momentos antes de caer dormido también.


	22. Día 22

Tenten despertó con el olor de hot cakes recién hechos que se extendió por toda la mansión desde la cocina.

Se removió entre las sábanas casi protestando el haberse despertado, aquella cama era tan suave como se imaginó que serían las nubes si pudiera acostarse en ellas.

Abrió los ojos sin mirar hacia ningún lugar en especial, sólo pensando en que ya había escapado suficiente de su realidad y ya era hora de regresar le gustar o no la idea.

Se levantó desnuda sintiendo vergüenza por eso al ver su ropa interior tirada en el suelo junto a la cama, levantó los pedazos de su camisa y frunció el ceño para después suspirar resignada y buscar entre toda la habitación ropa nueva.

Después de bañarse y arreglarse solo le faltó tomar sus cosas para bajar por las escaleras directo a la cocina.

Observó a Neji mientras colocaba un plato de frutas en la mesa y la miraba notando su presencia con una ligera sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro.

—Buenos días Tenten, por favor siéntate —Neji señaló la mesa— desayunemos.

—Buenos días —Tenten dudo por unos instantes en sentarse pero al final lo hizo al caer rendida ante el plato de hot cakes frente a ella, colocó sus cosas en el asiento junto a ella y comió.

Después de unos minutos Neji se sentó frente a ella en la mesa, a Tenten le irritó que no parara de mirarla y entonces levantó la vista con seriedad hacía él.

—Ya estoy lista por cierto —dijo mientras colocaba un pedazo de fruta en su boca.

—¿Para otra noche igual a esa? —Neji sonrió con provocación y al ver esto Tenten lo miró con molestia.

—Para que me lleves a casa —aclaró con obviedad hacia él.

—Puedes disfrutar de la playa un poco más, el avión vendrá por nosotros en la noche —Neji tomó un trago de jugo sin mirarla.

—¿Qué?, no, tengo que estar por lo menos antes de las cinco de la tarde en casa de Gaara, arreglarme me tomará unas horas y le prometí a su hermana Temari que la ayudaría con...

Se detuvo en el momento en el que Neji la miró con una mueca de molestia y se dio cuenta de todo lo que él planeaba.

—¡Lo prometiste! —le gritó alarmada y con furia.

—Y cumpliré mi promesa, nos iremos de esta isla pero no permitiré que vayas a esa boda Tenten —Neji cerró los ojos molesto.

—No tienes ningún derecho sobre mi a decidir eso —se levantó de la mesa con furia— no te lo perdonaré, ¿me escuchas?, nunca, llévame de regreso y a tiempo.

—Tranquilizate por favor, estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para ti ¿entiendes?, las personas normales no suelen preocuparse por ir a ver a sus ex casándose en primera fila, está mal y lo sabes, menos si se quiebran por completo a llorar cuando mencionan su nombre —la miró con obviedad— me lo agradecerás después.

—¡No conoces nada sobre mi!, ¡Vete a la mierda!

Tenten tomó sus cosas y salió de la mansión para ir a la playa, se sentó ahí viendo las olas romperse al llegar a la orilla con la mirada triste.

Tenía que ir a esa boda, tenía que estar ahí y verlo por ella misma, ver lo que se había ido sin ella sin poder alcanzarlo.

Neji se colocó al lado de ella de pie.

—No quiero pelear de esa forma contigo Tenten, no después de lo que tú y yo tuvimos.

—Sexo casual de una noche, sólo eso —Tenten entrecerró los ojos viendo hacia la arena.

Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido, respiró con dificultad, para él no había sido simple sexo casual y mucho menos esperaba que durara sólo una noche.

—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ir? — con la mirada baja Neji preguntó sin saber del todo si quería una respuesta.

—No lo entenderías...

—Explicármelo por favor Tenten.

—No —se negó con su orgullo a compartir algo que nunca había dicho en voz alta a nadie.

—Tenten te lo suplico déjame entender...

—¡Porque necesito estar segura de que se casará! —gritó hacia él con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro, después desvío la mirada herida— necesito mirarlo con mis propios ojos, y necesito estar ahí para él si decide arrepentirse en el último minuto... no sé si lo sigo amando pero es lo único que tengo... es lo único que él dejó... es la última oportunidad... y si no hay por lo menos una pequeña esperanza de que pueda mirarme de nuevo como lo hacía y ahora lo hace con ella... no me quedará más opción que seguir adelante... lo necesito...

Neji cerró los ojos molesto consigo mismo por haber sido tan egoísta con sus celos y sus propias necesidades, decidió en ese momento que ya no lo sería más.

Aunque perdiera la última oportunidad que tenía de que Tenten cambiara por completo la opinión sobre él.

Tomó su celular y marcó la última llamada que realizó esta mañana.

—Hola, hay un cambio de planes, ven por nosotros de inmediato... no tardes...

Tenten abrió los ojos hacia Neji pero este ya no se encontraba junto a ella, caminaba de regreso a la mansión.

Neji no habló con ella en ningún momento, tampoco la miraba, evitaba hacerlo y eso estaba bien para Tenten, ese día ya no quería más emociones que no podía soportar.

Cuando se bajaron ella se dirigió de inmediato al área de recibimiento de pasajeros en el aeropuerto, Neji la siguió en silencio deteniéndose a una distancia prudente, ahí se encontraba Temari y Gaara, a quiénes habia mandado un mensaje preguntando si podían pasar a recogerla.

—¡Oh por dios nena! —Temari corrió hacia ella y la abrazó de inmediato— ¿Estás bien?, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos —se separó para inspeccionar todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

—Estoy bien...

Y antes de que pudiera continuar hablando observó de reojo como el cabello rojizo de Gaara la sobrepasaba ignorandola, volteó expectante y lo vio tomando la camisa a Neji, cerrando un puño y golpeándolo en la cara con él.

Había sido un golpe limpio y Tenten lo sabía a la perfección, sabía que Gaara era capaz de dar más golpes como esos si se decidiera a hacerlo, incluso antes de entrar a la universidad él practicaba boxeo profesional por gusto sin dedicarse a eso con totalidad.

Neji cayó por la fuerza del golpe de Gaara al suelo, no había podido evitarlo, el chico pelirrojo había sido más rápido y fuerte que él de un segundo a otro.

Cuando volvió la mirada con furia hacia Gaara sobó su mejilla con fuerza tocando su labio inferior que sangraba.

—Aquí el único cobarde eres tú, escondiéndote detrás de tu asqueroso dinero esperando que las personas no se acerquen lo suficiente para que no noten lo miserable que en realidad eres sin el —Gaara le dijo con furia y antes de voltearse habló de nuevo— eso te hace la peor persona con la que Tenten podría estar a solas en cualquier parte del mundo, aléjate de ella.

Y Gaara camino sin ni siquiera mirar a su hermana o a Tenten, ella lo comprendió, lo enojado que estaba, decidió darle espacio probablemente se encontraba enojado con ella también por no responder a sus llamadas.

—Vamos —Temari la tomó del brazo mirándola aun con preocupación y la llevó con ella detrás de Gaara.

Tenten no quiso voltear a ver a Neji de nuevo y no supo con exactitud por qué, pero supo dentro de sí que Neji no se atrevería llamar a Gaara cobarde de nuevo.


	23. Día 23

—Vaya en realidad esperaba que aprendieras algo de todo esto Neji pero que lo hicieras a base de un castigo físico no lo esperaba —Hiashi Hyuga le pasó a Neji una bolsa de verduras congeladas que sacó de su refrigerador, él se la colocó directo en el golpe del chico, Neji se quejó de inmediato del área morada de su mejilla y quijada, Hiashi miró con ligera preocupación mientras siguió hablando— no eras de los que se peleaba a golpes con otros chicos cuando era niño incluso antes de todo lo que pasó contigo, ¿puedo saber que fue lo que hiciste para recibir semejante golpe? y por el amor a mi hermano dime que no habrá ninguna demanda con tu nombre en ella sobre mi escritorio cuando regrese a la oficina el lunes.

Neji cerró los ojos enojado, después del golpe que el amigo de Tenten le dio había tomado automóvil para conducir a casa de su tío.

No estaba seguro por qué pero quería compañía en ese momento, alguien cercano sin importar que se burlaran de él con semejante golpe en su rostro.

—Ya no es de mi agrado todo esto tío, lo dejo tú ganas —declaró haciendo presión de la bolsa de verduras.

—¿Dejar qué? —Hiashi miró con seriedad a su sobrino mientras servía dos copas de una botella de vino.

—La apuesta, el control de la empresa —Neji cerró los ojos cansado— tu lección ya la he aprendido, dejaré mi arrogancia con las personas a un lado en el futuro, trataré de hacerlo.

Hiashi vio con seriedad a su sobrino por unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Y que se supone que haga con la empresa Neji?, ¿ya no estás convencido de querer lo que por derecho te pertenece?

—No pude hacerlo tío, no pude hacer que Tenten dejara de odiarme ni cambiar si quiera un poco de su opinión sobre mi después de conocernos —miro frustrado la bolsa de vegetales congelados ahora en sus manos— incluso después de mostrarle mi lado más vulnerable ella... ella es la última persona que querría estar conmigo aún si su vida corriera peligro si no lo hiciera... elegiste muy bien tío... sin intervenir dejaré que des un criterio coherente para saber la persona que manejara la empresa de los Hyuga en el futuro... sé que mi padre habría hecho la misma elección.

Después de mirarlo de nuevo por unos minutos Hiashi suspiró cortando la tensión de la conversación con su sobrino.

—Está bien Neji, si eso quieres lo haré —Hiashi cerró los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza— tomaré mi decisión entre los hermanos Uchiha y tú, espera mi respuesta a eso pronto.

—Te lo agradezco tío —Neji se levantó dejando la bolsa de vegetales en la barra de la cocina de la casa de su tío, antes de salir escuchó a su tío hablando de nuevo y eso lo detuvo.

—Está bien no vivir en el pasado como mencionaste Neji pero espero que hagas lo posible a partir de ahora de vivir tu presente, si quieres algo esfuérzate tú por conseguirlo no necesitas dinero para demostrar lo valiente que sé que eres para vivir tu vida desde lo que te paso cuando solo tenías la inocencia de un niño, si es para ti lo será si no lo es, ya vendrán después más cosas que puedas querer con la misma o más fuerza.

Neji salió por la puerta sin hablar.

Hiashi sonrió viendo que su sobrino se había acercado por primera vez en su vida a alguien lo suficiente como para que eso le abriera los ojos a la realidad.

* * *

Tenten terminó de ordenar la lista de invitados la mesa de recepción para entregársela a la persona encargada.

No faltaba todo para que todo iniciara de una vez por todas, por alguna razón se sentía más tranquila de lo que podía imaginar.

Comenzó a revisar todo lo que en la lista que le había dado Temari estuviera listo para cuando llegaran los invitados.

Su amiga rubia ceniza se encontraba con la novia viendo los últimos detalles, después de todo era la dama de honor principial.

Cuando recorrió el gran jardín llegó a confirmar que las sillas frente al altar estuvieran completas y bien alineadas, no pudo evitar ver aquella capilla decorada completamente de rosas blancas y los pétalos de estas puestos de camino al altar.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Gaara llegó, se asustó cuando escuchó su voz.

—Gracias por la ayuda.

Tenten parpadeo sorprendida cuando al fin escuchó la voz de Gaara dirigida hacia ella, todo ese tiempo desde el aeropuerto pensó que estaba furioso con ella.

—No agradezcas, no es nada en verdad... ustedes siempre han sido lo más cercano que tengo a una familia, me alegra hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —la interrogó con la misma expresión seria y un tono de voz ligeramente preocupado— no te tocó sin tu permiso ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no —Tenten apartó la mirada de inmediato ligeramente sonrojada— es un idiota pero ahora que lo conozco mejor sé que él no es esa clase de persona.

—No lo defiendas Tenten, te secuestró —entrecerró los ojos irritado ya sin verla, apretó los puños y deseo haberlo golpeado con mucho más que un solo golpe.

—Lo sé... —ella bajó la mirada y luego sonrió incómoda— dejemos de hablar de él, ¿quieres?, el día de hoy es lo que menos preocupa.

—Aún pienso que el que estés aquí es un error.

—Creo que... yo también pienso lo mismo... —volvió a mirar el altar frente a ellos— pero... es necesario... se dentro de mí que lo es...

Gaara sólo la miró con atención y en silencio.

—Pense que no me hablarías en meses... pensé que estabas furioso conmigo por no contestar a tus llamadas.

—Jamás me enojaría contigo de esa manera —giró con seguridad su cuerpo hacia ella tapando su vista fijada en aquel altar— necesitabas espacio, no que te reclamarán por algo que estaba totalmente fuera de tu control.

—Gracias Gaara —Sonrió hacía él con ternura y después de que notó que su corbata estaba ligeramente inclinada la acomodó —listo eso era lo último en la lista, ahora sí todo está perfecto.

Alzó la lista en sus manos que tenía marcas en todo por aprobación.

Gaara sonrió en respuesta y se olvidó de todo salvo de tener a Tenten frente a él con esa sonrisa divertida.

La recepción empezó y la ceremonia poco después, cuando el si para declararse su amor por parte de las pareja en el altar llegó Tenten bajó la mirada triste acabando toda esperanza vana que conservaba testarudamente en su corazón, sintió la mano de Gaara apretando la suya cuando esto pasó, le miró sorprendida pero el no le regresó la mirada simplemente apretó más su mano mostrando apoyo, ella sonrió mientras todos aplaudían ahora a la feliz pareja que caminaba por el pasillo de flores tomados de la mano y sonriendo.

Cuando la noche llegó Tenten y Gaara se encontraban sentados el uno al lado del otro en una de las mesas principales para los familiares más cercanos.

La pareja de casados bailó y después Kankuro dedicó un discurso a la novia sentada en una silla especial en el centro de la pista. Platicó el como se conocieron y mencionó que ese fue el día más feliz en la vida de él, finalmente le dijo que la amaba profundamente.

Tenten no lo soportó más a partir de ese momento y se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido y salió por uno de los ventanales abiertos del gran salón que daba hacia el jardín adornado con cientos de globos de cantoya dándole un aspecto totalmente romántico, apenas salió pudo respirar de nuevo.

—Puedo llevarte a otro lugar ahora mismo si tú quieres, sólo pídemelo —Gaara se colocó al lado de ella mirándola con preocupación.

—No, estoy bien en serio —sonrió incómoda— es sólo un pequeño desliz, estaré bien, me acostumbraré a esto —volteó a ver los globos de cantoya arriba de ellos, estos se movían ligeramente por la brisa nocturna del viento —me siento más tranquila que esta mañana cuando desperté, en serio es sólo que... dios es tan frustrante que dentro de mi todavía exista esta contradicción de aún tener tantas ganas de entrar y empujar a todo el que tenga en frente para llegar a él y golpear con todas mis fuerzas su pecho con mis puños y gritarle... "Deberías de estar conmigo"

Cuando volteó hacia Gaara al decir lo último se dio cuenta de que él se había acercado más de lo que recordaba que lo hacía siempre, la tomó por sorpresa mientras acarició su mejilla mirándola primero con seriedad cada parte del rostro de ella y luego sonrió por debajo y habló en un susurro.

—Deberías de estar conmigo, Tenten.

Y se acercó para besarla acercándola después hacia él al hacerlo, Tenten correspondió con miedo pero al final se dejó llevar.


	24. Día 24

—Por supuesto que sí, debí imaginarmelo antes —observó a los empleados saliendo y entrando atendiendo a sus clientes, se encontraba un poco más lleno de lo habitual a Tenten le extrañó de inmediato ver la pizarra de promociones a fuera.

Por supuesto Neji Hyuga había pensado en todo para mantener la cafetería en buenas condiciones mientras ella no estaba a los alrededores, después de todo también eran sus ganancias.

—Hola, creo que ya miraste lo suficiente por favor entra o retirate, asustarás a nuestros preciados clientes.

Y alguien totalmente desconocido para ella le sonreía poniéndose frente a ella, a Tenten le pareció que esa sonrisa que le dedicaba el chico pelinegro frente a ella era la más falsa que había visto en su vida, además de extraña.

—¿Y bien?, ¿tengo que llamar a la policía? —él le siguió sonriendo mientras tenía en sus manos una bandeja de servicio que colocaba educadamente sobre su pecho.

—En realidad yo...

—Pero no seas tan idiota, ¿que rayos pasa contigo para hablarle a la jefa de esa forma?, ¿que te dije que mantener la boca cerrada a menos que sea necesario? —Ino se presentó al lado del chico golpeando ligeramente su cabeza con la palma de su mano— el que asusta a los clientes es otro.

—Lamento mi error hermosura —Sonrió hacia Ino de la misma manera que a ella como si ella no lo hubiera insultado o golpeado en primer lugar, parecía inmune a eso, luego sonrió hacía Tenten— lamento mis palabras Amma Tenten.

—No me llames así —Ino desvio la mirada avergonzada, tampoco era como si no le gustara.

—Amm Ino... ¿que hacen aquí todas estas personas?

—Hola a ti también Tenten, me alegro ver qué estás completa —sonrió divertida— por un momento pensé que te habían quitado todos los órganos y vendido cuando encontré la cafetería abierta y a todos ellos —señaló al chico que seguía sonriendo hacia ella y mirándola con atención mientras hablaba —él es Sai por cierto, no para su boca imprudente con los clientes así que todavía trabajamos en eso.

—Hola Jefa, es un gusto eres más bonita de lo que imaginé pero no tan hermosa como tu amiga/empleada Ino, aumenta su sueldo atrae clientes —se inclinó a ella con educación.

—Si, si ya basta, ahora ve a atender más clientes y déjala en paz —Ino cruzó los brazos con molestia y él se fue obedeciendo, volteó hacia Tenten después— adelante pasa, sigue siendo tu cafetería, al menos eso creo.

Cuando Tenten entró vio a mucha personas en la barra preparando café con máquinas nuevas, miró molestia, su cafetería se había convertido en algo comercial en vez de algo casero como su padre habría querido.

—No puedo pagarles el sueldo a todas estas personas.

—Y no tendrás que hacerlo, me explicaron que la empresa Hyuga ya lo hizo —señaló Ino de inmediato— hasta que nosotros lo necesitaríamos, bueno en realidad hasta que la jefa, osea tú regresara de sus pequeñas y obligatorias vacaciones.

—Mañana se van —Tenten suspiró cansada, no podía interrumpir el servicio, no con tantos clientes en la cafetería.

—Bien, en ese caso todavía te queda un día libre así que ve y disfrútalo —Ino guiñó el ojo derecho cómplice— tranquila me encargaré de todo.

Tenten no lo pensó mucho en aceptar la oferta de Ino, después de todo estaba realmente agotada tanto física como emocionalmente de todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

Decidió ir a tomarse el día libre, recostarse en su propia cama a pensar sobre decisiones que tenía que tomar.

Mientras caminaba hacia su departamento recordó todo de nuevo, repasando cada detalle de esa noche.

_"Cuando se quedaron sin aliento Gaara rompió el beso, no hicieron más que mirarse y él tomó entre sus manos su rostro por unos momentos antes de romper el silencio._

_—Quería que lo supieras antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para que te dieras cuenta por ti misma —sonrió a medias hacia ella sin separar su rostro— siempre eres tan distraída, pero amo eso de ti._

_La volvió a besar y Tenten volvió a corresponder de inmediato sin saber exactamente qué sentir, su corazón estaba dando brincos y en su mente no podía dejar de formularse el montón de preguntas._

_—Gaara..._

_Tenten trató de formular apenas volvieron a separarse._

_—Si tienes algo que decir o una decisión que tomar ahora mismo no lo hagas, te lo pido —Gaara entrecerró los ojos suplicante aún sosteniendo el rostro de Tenten en sus manos— en este momento sólo quiero tenerte así, sin complicaciones ni argumentos de los pros y contras de esto._

_Ella asintió entendiendo y él sonrió con ternura hacia ella._

_—Quiero que entiendas Tenten que no importa lo que decidas sobre esto por la mañana, yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti como tu amigo como siempre he estado, conservaré esta noche en sólo un recuerdo si tú decides no aceptar el amor que te doy desde que te conocí ese primer día en la universidad hace cuatro años o solo parte de muchos más que podemos crear con el tiempo si lo aceptas._

_Se acercó para besarla de nuevo, permanecieron juntos toda la noche de la fiesta, apartados de todos admirando los globos de cantoya que alumbraban el paisaje."_

Y eso fue todo y suficiente para Tenten, tenía una decisión que tomar pero decidió que sería mejor esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para volver a pensar de nuevo.

* * *

A Tenten le tenía sin cuidado el día de su graduación, no era que no quisiera hacerlo se moría por dejar los estudios e ir al mundo real a probar sus habilidades en los negocios en alguna empresa importante.

Después de recibir sus últimas calificaciones por fin era libre de la universidad e inicio con los trámites correspondientes acabando agotada de la burocracia que eso implicó.

Ese día en especial en la cafetería se moría de sueño, no había dormido las noches de esa semana lo suficiente pensando una y otra vez en Gaara y su declaración.

Vio de reojo a un cliente entrar y pararse justo frente a la barra.

—Bienvenido en qué puedo... —Tenten se sorprendió de inmediato al reconocerlo— ¿Sasuke?

Él no contestó, en su expresión se notaba más molestia que en otras veces al mirarla.

—Hola, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?, ¿Itachi te dijo dónde trabajaba o solo pasabas por aquí por casualidad?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas eres muy molesta, ya basta —Sasuke cerró los ojos irritado— si, él me dijo donde encontrarte —mintió con el mismo tono de molestia en su voz— Kakashi te manda esto.

Le extendió una carpeta en la barra y ella la tomó con curiosidad abriendo leyendo el documento dentro asombrada.

—Es una carta de recomendación, se la da sólo a algunos de los estudiantes que selecciona, en este caso tú.

—Wow esto es increíble en verdad, no tenías que traerlo hasta aquí pude haber ido por él a la universidad —señaló apenada Tenten.

—No seas tonta, no habría venido si lo pudieras haber hecho —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos hacía ella cruzando los brazos en su pecho— él salió de urgencia en un viaje de negocios y no vendrá hasta después de tu graduación.

—En ese caso, muchas gracias Sasuke.

Él no respondió sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres algo de beber o comer?, yo te lo invito por la molestia de venir hasta acá —Tenten sonrió con amabilidad hacía él, recordó la promesa con Itachi de no dejar de ser su amiga.

Algo dentro de Sasuke casi le hizo rechazar la oferta pero al ver la sonrisa de Tenten suspiró molesto y se sentó en la barra.

—Lo que sea, nada dulce.

Tenten sonrió y empezó a preparar el café entusiasmada.


	25. Día 25

Tenten casi deja caer el vaso de cristal que secaba después de haberlo lavado con varios más cuando escuchó y vio como alguien aventaba su bolso aparentemente costoso en la barra, los anillos en la mano de Karin resonaron con fuerza cuando ella tocó la madera compactada de la barra.

—Oye si, te estoy hablando a ti así que no te hagas la desentendida conmigo mesera —Karin trono los dedos de su mano con una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Disculpe? —la castaña detrás de la barra le miró sin educación alguna al ver que era ella— ¿va a ordenar algo?, porque esas no son maneras de pedirlo.

—¡Ja! ¿ahora juegas a la mosquita muerta? —Karin rio con sarcasmo— guardatelo para los hombres que creen que vales la pena.

—Ok, está siendo muy grosera y no sé el por qué, no quiero saberlo, así que le pediré amablemente que se retire.

—¿Dónde está?, ¿apagaste su celular y se lo quitaste como parte de tu juego?, Lleva semanas sin un mensaje o llamada y cuando yo llamo su celular está fuera de servicio o apagado, tampoco ha llegado a su departamento en semanas según la seguridad privada del lugar —Karin sonrió y negó con la cabeza— en serio no puedo creer que Neji se creyera toda esta inocencia disfrazada tuya, al principio casi me sentí mal por ti pero ahora me alegro que todo lo que te pase en este jueguito.

—No tengo idea de que estás hablando —Tenten frunció el ceño realmente enojada— tampoco he visto a Neji en días desde que...

Y Tenten se detuvo desvío la mirada al recordar lo herido y desesperado que se veía cuando estaban en la isla, no podía mentirse a sí misma cuando se preguntaba a diario si estaría bien después del golpe que Gaara le había dado.

—Bien, ¿sabes qué?, adelante quédatelo ya no me interesa tengo otras fuentes de ingreso mejores —Karin colocó sus manos en su cadera con una actitud totalmente alzada de orgullo— después de todo que mujer en su sano juicio querría pasar el resto de sus días con un hombre que ni siquiera deja que lo toquen a causa de un patético trauma de la infancia.

Y eso bastó para que Tenten dejara lo que hacía de inmediato y saliera de la barra propinándole un golpe en la mejilla a la pelirroja.

—¡Largo de mi cafetería! —mencionó furiosa ya sin importarle los pocos clientes que ahora miraban expectantes junto con Ino— no vuelvas a venir aquí jamás —la amenazó por último.

Karin sobó su mejilla irritada y con molestia y después sonrió hacía Tenten.

—¿Sabes?, había planeado venir a decirte la razón por la que Neji realmente se acercó a una patética mesera como tú, tenía realmente lástima por una simple mesera como tú en algún momento pero... —se aproximó y tomó su bolso, siguió sonriendo con diversión hacia la castaña— dejaré que lo descubras por tu cuenta, será más divertido, créeme, hablando de volver a este asqueroso lugar por dios no, no te preocupes por eso, claro que no lo haré, hasta las ratas preferirían un mejor lugar para vivir que esta pocilga —antes de salir volteó de nuevo a Tenten con una sonrisa de amabilidad falsa— por cierto el café es asqueroso, hasta nunca mesera.

Tenten le dirigió la mirada molesta hasta que la perdió de vista, regresó a la barra a seguir con su trabajo.

—Tenten, ¿estás bien? —Ino se acercó preocupada.

Fue cuando Tenten se dio cuenta de que sus lágrimas habían caído en su área de trabajo.

—Si —limpió sus lágrimas mientras señaló a Ino los pasteles en la barra— son para la mesa cinco.

Ino los llevo en silencio aun preocupada por su amiga.

Tenten desvío la mirada hacia la esquina vacía donde Neji la había acosado por semanas, y no podía negarlo desde hace días extrañó verlo sentado ahí sólo observándola trabajar.

De nuevo la imagen del rostro vulnerable de Neji volvió a su mente junto con sus palabras suplicantes.

"Mírame y no dejes de hacerlo, no dejes de mirarme ni un segundo a partir de ahora Tenten"

Y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo que no había aceptado.

Extrañaba la presencia de Neji Hyuga.

* * *

Gaara, Neji Hyuga.

Su cerebro era un enjambre de emociones todos esos días y cuando Itachi Uchiha mandó un mensaje invitándola al cine junto con su hermano Sasuke ella no dudó en aceptar.

Tal vez la amabilidad de Itachi era lo que necesitaba para distraerse un poco de todas las declaraciones amorosas que había recibido en la última semana, después de todo a él lo consideraba más un amigo que algo más.

No esperó mucho en la entrada del cine antes de darse cuenta de que Sasuke se aproximaba hacia ella, ella lo saludó desde lejos alzando las manos para que él viera su ubicación.

—Ya te vi a kilómetros tonta —entrecerró los ojos molesto.

—Hola Sasuke —sonrió y después le miró confundida— ¿eh?, ¿dónde está Itachi?, pensé que venían juntos.

—No lo sé, no estoy pegado a él las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Ah entiendo, que tonta por supuesto que no —Tenten sonrió incómoda en respuesta— probablemente está ocupado con trabajo, no ha de tardar ya.

Minutos de después de silencio entre los dos, el celular de Tenten sonó y el de Sasuke segundos después.

—Oh, es Itachi —señaló Tenten de inmediato leyendo el mensaje— parece que se siente mal y no vendrá después de todo, ¿Sasuke?

La castaña miró al hermano menor de Itachi cerrar los ojos y maldecir a su hermano en voz alta.

Tenten desvío la mirada desanimada al ver la reacción de Sasuke.

—Bueno... supongo que lo dejaremos para otro día Sasuke —Tenten empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, la voz del Uchiha la hizo voltear.

—Date prisa en comprar los boletos, te veré en la fila de adentro y yo invitaré lo que quieras comer.

Tenten sonrió asintiendo emocionada y así hicieron lo que Sasuke dijo.

Dentro de la sala de cine Tenten no podía parar de reír con la comedia policíaca que decidieron ver mientras se metía a la boca aleatoriamente palomitas de maíz.

Sasuke volteó a verla de reojo sólo dos veces mientras veían la película, ella estaba tan distraída con la película que nunca notó a Sasuke sonreír la última vez que observó.

* * *

Itachi se encontraban en la sala viendo su documental favorito cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrir, tuvo apenas segundos para recostarse en el sillón y taparse completamente el cuerpo para aparentar que así lo hacía desde el principio.

Volteó a ver hacia la entrada y saludo con una mano mientras fingió un poco de tos al ver a Tenten entrar antes que Sasuke.

—¡Itachi!, me tenías preocupada, ¿estás bien? —Tenten se acercó al sillón y colocó uns bolsa pequeña en la mesa de la sala— espero que no te moleste que haya venido con Sasuke pero pasamos a comprar algunos medicamentos para ti.

—Muchas gracias Tenten eres muy amable —Itachi volvió a fingir algo de tos al hablar— es sólo un resfriado, estaré bien por la mañana, lamento no haber podido ir al cine, ¿se divirtieron?

Itachi desvío la mirada hacia su hermano que no paraba de fruncir el ceño hacia él.

Sasuke había descubierto la mentira de Itachi desde el principio.

—Fue muy divertida la película en realidad —Tenten rio recordando algunas escenas— aunque a Sasuke no pareció divertirle tanto.

—No te preocupes por eso mi hermanito está un poco amargado, se les cayó a mis padres cuando era bebé —sonrio divertido hacia ella— yo confío plenamente en tu sentido del humor Tenten.

—Gracias —Tenten desvío la mirada avergonzada ante el cumplido— es hora de irme, descansa Itachi — caminó hasta quedar frente a Sasuke— gracias por acompañarme Sasuke.

Él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y Tenten salió por la puerta del departamento.

—Eres todo un caballero hermanito, estoy tan orgulloso que dejes ir a una chica sola a su casa a estas horas de la noche —Itachi alzó las cejas hacía él con sarcasmo.

—Esto es tu culpa con tu maldita enfermedad fingida, yo iba a llevarla a casa pero ella insistió en venir a ver si estabas bien.

—Maldita sea Sasuke, ¿te doy la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella y sólo piensas en llegar a casa sólo para maldecirme?

—No recuerdo haberte pedido que intervinieras Itachi —miró furioso a su hermano mayor.

—Oh por favor, ¿ahora vas a hecharme la culpa de tu incompetencia con las mujeres? —Itachi se sentó en el sofá quitándose la manta— estás perdiendo el tiempo y lo sabes, sólo te di el empujón que necesitabas.

—¿A ti que mierda te importa?, no me interesa la puta apuesta —Sasuke alzó la voz hacia Itachi harto de que trataran a Tenten como un juguete.

—Bien entonces deja que te lo deje claro hermanito —sonrió hacia él mientras se levantó después cambió su expresión a una de advertencia hacia él, Sasuke no había visto esa expresión en él desde que le advirtió que se alejara de Izumi por celos cuando acababa de conocerla— si no mueves el maldito trasero ahora Sasuke te puedo jurar que yo lo haré para poder alcanzarla y no dejaré a partir de ese momento que te le acerques, realmente quiero el poder de la empresa Hyuga en su totalidad y no dejaré que nadie se interponga en eso, ahora ve por ella antes de que yo salga por esta puerta y le pida que seamos novios ganando esta maldita apuesta de una vez por todas.

—¿Por qué mierda no lo has hecho antes Itachi?, ¿por qué mierda no volviste a buscarla?

Itachi rio divertido.

—Porque tengo ganado esto desde el principio, quería entretenerme viendo los patéticos intentos del Hyuga y hacer de esto una competencia justa.

—Vete a la mierda Itachi —Sasuke gruñó enojado, realmente no le gustaba que hablaran así de Tenten.

Itachi rio de nuevo.

—Te juro por Izumi que si no vas tras ella ahora esta vez no permitiré que te le acerques tanto como te le acercaste a ella en sus últimos días.

—Púdrete.

Sasuke azotó con furia la puerta al salir.

Itachi se quedó viendo la puerta con seriedad y después se sentó de nuevo en el sofá sonriendo.

—Un pequeño empujón Sasuke, es eso lo que más necesitas ahora.

Tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje.

* * *

Sasuke estaba tan furioso que sólo después de bajar a la calle frente a dónde vivía se dio cuenta de que no sabía a dónde ir.

Habían pasado sólo unos minutos de la discusión pero Tenten había parecido desvanecerse por completo.

Su celular vibró y lo sacó de inmediato.

Leyó el mensaje de Itachi con la dirección de donde Tenten vivía.

Hizo una mueca molesta y se apresuró a correr hacia allá de inmediato.

* * *

Tenten no sabía por qué pero después de la película que le ayudó a distraerse se sentía mejor que hace días, pero en cuanto llegó a la entrada del edificio departamental donde vivía la presión en su pecho volvió a aparecer.

Escuchó pasos apresurados que le llamaron de inmediato la atención, alguien dio la vuelta en en la esquina y ahora se encontraba frente a las escaleras del edificio, ella miraba atónita antes de introducir la llave a la puerta a Sasuke inclinado sobre sus pantorrillas y agitado en su respiración.

—Sasu..ke...

Después de recuperarse él la miró con seriedad y enseguida frunció el ceño enojado.

—No seas una idiota imprudente, no vuelvas a caminar esa distancia tú sola a estas horas de la noche.

—¿Ah?, no en realidad no lo hice —Tenten miró pensativa hacia él— el taxi que tome acaba de dejarme después de dar dos vueltas equivocadas, era nuevo en la cuidad o algo así comentó.

Volvió a ver a Sasuke cuando el maldijo para sí mismo de nuevo al escucharla.

—De cualquier forma... ¿que haces aquí? —le miró preocupada bajando las escaleras— ¿ocurrió algo con Itachi o se te olvidó algo?

—Vine para asegurarme de que llegaras bien a tu casa idiota —cruzó los brazos en su pecho con molestia al contestar.

Tenten abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida y en ese momento ya no lo soportó más, el nudo en su garganta al fin le ganó y la presión en su pecho aumentó.

Comenzó a llorar, se quebró.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke preguntó alarmado, asustado.

—Lo siento, en serio lo siento —no podía dejar de llorar aunque trataba de hacerlo, acababa de explotar al fin y ya no podía detenerse— es sólo que es demasiado por sólo unas semanas, ya no puedo, no puedo soportarlo más... mi ex el que creía el amor de mi vida se casó y yo estuve ahí como una idiota en primera fila para verlo declararle amor a una completa desconocida... mi mejor amigo, su hermano se declara enamorado de mí y yo no sé ni siquiera que responderle, no después de que Neji Hyuga llegara a querer sacar todo de mi, querer que se lo entregue todo porque pareció y estoy totalmente segura de que él me entregó todo de él en sólo una noche sin conocerme lo suficiente y sin creerme a mi misma que lo merecía si quiera... y desapareció después de eso y el único indicio de él que tengo es una mujer que viene a reclamarme por algo que yo no entiendo... son demasiadas cosas, todos quieren demasiadas cosas y yo... lo único que quiero es desaparecer como una cobarde —Tenten alzó su mirada al cielo y después cerró los ojos con una expresión de dolor al desear que su padre la abrazara en ese momento.

Minutos después de llorar hasta desahogarse sintió un golpe en su frente y se quejó enojada hacia Sasuke—¡Auch! te dije que no hicieras eso Sasuke me causarás dolor de cabeza.

—Suficiente de todo el drama.

Tenten observó sorprendida como él le dedicaba una expresión seria y tranquila.

—Todos quieren algo de ti, eso es obvio, deja de llorar como una niña pequeña ya no lo eres, es la vida adulta ahora claro que todos buscarán algo de ti es parte de todo eso, todos buscamos siempre algo de alguien aunque sea inconscientemente —cerró los ojos con la misma expresión tranquila y siguió hablando— pero eso no significa que te presiones al máximo por darles a todos todo de ti cuando ni siquiera puedes dártelo en este momento a ti misma, basta ya de intentarlo —volvió a verla esta vez molesto— no funciona como ya te darás cuenta, tu ex es pasado mal por él, tu mejor amigo si realmente lo es no creo que deje de serlo si decides rechazarlo, en cuanto a Neji Hyuga... —desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño— no creo que debas preocuparte por ese idiota en un momento así, lo que quiere de ti no es precisamente lo que crees que es, puedo asegurartelo.

Y entonces Tenten dejó de sentir esa presión en el pecho aun sin dejar de llorar, se abalanzó a abrazar a Sasuke tomándolo por completo por sorpresa.

—Gracias Sasuke, realmente necesitaba ese golpe.

Sasuke bajó la mirada con seriedad y poco a poco correspondió el abrazo de la chica.

La última que lo habían abrazado de esa manera tan cálida había sido Izumi antes de morir.


	26. Día 26

—¿Dígame qué puedo servirle señor? —Tenten se colocó al lado de la mesa lista para tomar la orden, reconoció de un momento a otro a Hiashi Hyuga cuando él le sonrió— es usted, sea bienvenido siéntase cómodo.

—Cada vez que llego esta cafetería me siento cómodo no te preocupes por eso querida —le restó importancia con un ademán en la mano— me gustaría que me sirvieras lo de la última vez, ¿recuerdas que fue?

—Amm si creo que... un pan de nuez y un café de la casa, ¿no? —Tenten le devolvió la mirada tratando de adivinar y el mayor respondió con un sonrisa afirmando— claro, enseguida.

—Si no te importa también quería —Tenten se detuvo con curiosidad antes de irse— me gustaría que te sentaras a platicar un poco de tiempo conmigo, si tienes tiempo, realmente disfrute de nuestra pequeña charla ese día, no será mucho tiempo te lo prometo.

—Amm si déjeme ver qué puedo hacer —Tenten le miró extrañada y luego hacia el flujo de clientes en toda la cafetería— veré que mi amiga se ocupe de las demás mesas, espere un momento.

Tenten le llevo el café y el pan minutos después y se sentó frente a él mirándolo atentamente.

—No sé si me presenté adecuadamente la vez pasada querida —Comenzó Hiashi Hyuga a hablar con educación.

—Usted es Hiashi Hyuga el hermano de Hizashi Hyuga, el fue amigo de mi padre por años cuando abrió esta cafetería y el que hizo el trato con él para mantenerla a flote cuando mi padre tuvo problemas económicos con ella —señaló Tenten con seriedad— usted es el tío de Neji.

—Oh bueno, me alegra saber que me identificas rápidamente, en ese caso déjame pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de mi sobrino, sé que hace semanas ha estado molestándote —Hiashi rio ligeramente con tranquilidad mientras tomaba un poco de su café.

—No se preocupe, pude tenerlo bajo control todo el tiempo —la castaña le sonrió un poco incómoda al recordar a Neji de nuevo.

—Puedo apostar a eso querida, ahora dime hay algo que le da mucha curiosidad en verdad —comió un trozo de pan antes de continuar— ¿Qué perspectiva tienes de mi sobrino ahora que has tenido el tiempo de conocerlo mejor?, recuerdo que no fue todo un caballero cuando te conoció ese día.

—Es una persona como cualquier otra —Tenten desvió la mirada recordando el rostro herido del chico— un ser humano con el mismo dolor que cualquier otro, no justifico su actitud para nada, como dije antes las personas no cambian a menos que toquen fondo... lo que quiero decir es que... se puede juzgar rápidamente a personas como Neji como a cualquier persona que nos encontremos en la calle pero sólo depende de él para mostrar su mejor lado a las personas que quiere.

—Un ser humano, ¿eh?, ya veo eso es interesante —Hashi sonrió mientras bebía su café.

Tenten bajó la mirada y mordió su labio antes de hablar, no sabía si aquello era prudente o no, pero aún así lo hizo.

—¿Neji se encuentra bien?

—¿Ah?, ¿a qué te refieres querida? —Hiashi la miró con tal extrañeza.

—Yo... es que... solía venir a la cafetería casi diario y... verá —avergonzada se le ocurrió una idea de inmediato— una ami... mujer que lo conoce vino hace días y preguntó por él y yo no supe que decirle, la próxima vez que venga puedo tranquilizarla, ¿está en su Isla?

—¿Cómo es que sabes de esa Isla? —Hiashi entrecerró los ojos hacía ella con más curiosidad.

—Ammm yo...— Tenten sintió el sonrojo de su rostro y apartó la mirada— él me llevó ahí.

Hiashi la miró con seriedad por unos segundos y después sonrió con amabilidad hacía ella.

—Eso si es una sorpresa, mi sobrino no habla de esa isla con nadie desde que su padre murió y mucho menos lleva a personas ahí, yo mismo no he estado ahí nada más que una vez pero fue hace mucho tiempo atrás... Neji apenas tenía ocho años y mi hija aún vivía.

—Lamento mucho lo de su hija —Tenten bajó la mirada recordando— Neji... me habló también de eso espero que no le incomode que sepa algo tan personal... en serio lo lamento mucho.

Hiashi abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendido de que su sobrino le contara eso a Tenten, nunca nadie había escuchado una versión de él de lo que pasó, por más que trataron con profesionales jamás lograron que Neji se los dijera, al final ya no les importó saberlo y respetaron su silencio ante el trauma.

—Él está bien querida, no contesta mis llamadas desde hace días pero estoy muy seguro de que está en esa isla —Hiashi habló con tranquilidad— siempre va ahí y se aísla de todo para poder pensar, regresará con las ideas más claras y un objetivo en mente, lo conozco hizo lo mismo hace años cuando mi hermano murió, de repente era como si Neji hubiera dejado su luto en esa isla cuando apareció de nuevo después de semanas preocupado por él.

—Ya veo... lo entiendo —Tenten bajó la mirada pensando en qué tal vez se preocupaba de más por Neji, él estaría bien, ella sabía que él era una persona fuerte.

—Ya no quiero distraerte más con la charla motivacional sobre el pasado de un anciano como yo querida así que te libero de ella —Tenten levantó la mirada viendo a Hiashi sonreír amable hacía ella— el café es muy bueno como siempre, es exactamente como el que hacia tu padre, estoy seguro de que estaría muy orgulloso de ti al verte en la persona que te convertiste gracias a él.

—Se lo agradezco mucho señor —Tenten se levantó y se inclinó hacia él con respeto, después siguió trabajando, después de pagar Hiashi se retiró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

"¿Podemos hablar?"

Volvió a leer el mensaje por quinta vez en el día, no podía evitarlo, aunque ya no sentía la presión en su pecho gracias a los consejos de Sasuke aún así estaba nerviosa sobre la respuesta ante la declaración de Gaara, y es que todavía no sabía que decir, se encontraba confundida aún.

—Tenten — Gaara se sentó en el banco del parque junto a ella en cuanto llegó.

Tenten no pudo evitar sonrojarse recordando los besos que se dieron esa noche.

—Gaara, ¿cómo has estado?, espero que bien, ¿cómo está Temari?, escuché de ella que estaba presentandose en varias entrevistas de trabajo en varios despacho de abogados en la cuidad.

—Si, así es.

Fue lo único que él contesto y el silencio incómodo apareció poniendo más nerviosa a Tenten, decidió romperlo rápido.

—Puedo...

—Yo...

Los dos hablaron al unisonoro y callaron también sorprendidos, después Tenten rio divertida ante la situación y la tensión se fue.

—Tú primero por favor Gaara —sonrió hacia él.

—Gracias, te decía que... yo no quisiera que nada cambiara Tenten, si planeas rechazarme está bien para mi mientras tú estés cómoda con eso yo lo estaré —el chico miró hacia el suelo pensativo al hablar.

—Para serte sincera Gaara... yo no sé qué responderte en este momento... —ella rio incómoda hacia él— antes del fin de semana solo podía pensar en la boda de Kankuro y ahora es como si me hubiera olvidado de su existencia después de eso... estoy algo confundida fueron muchas emociones a la vez... espero que no te molestes por eso, entiendo que realmente quieres una respuesta de mi, pero no puedo dártela justo ahora lo siento.

—Jamás me molestaría contigo Tenten, eso es imposible para mí... incluso aquella vez que me moleste por la invitación a la boda... yo sólo tenía ganas de abrazarte y no soltarte nunca... —Gaara siguió viendo hacia el suelo— entiendo que estés tomandote tu tiempo para tomar una decisión, yo te esperaré tanto como tú me lo pidas, porque te amo y no creo que eso cambie con el tiempo, no por ahora.

Tenten se sonrojó ante la declaración y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, las limpió de su rostro.

—No creo que nadie me haya amado de esta manera antes, ni siquiera tu hermano... gracias en verdad Gaara.

—La razón por la que quería hablar contigo no era para pedirte una respuesta Tenten.

—¿A no? —la castaña se sobresaltó de inmediato y entonces vio a Gaara por fin viéndola con seriedad.

—No, yo... me iré del país después de la graduación, mi padre habló con unos contactos en el extranjero para recomendarme no puedo rechazar esa oferta, no ahora, no puedo decepcionarlo.

Y de nuevo la historia se repetía, Tenten bajó la mirada con dolor, incluso si le decía que si a Gaara él se iría en poco tiempo quedándose ella sola de nuevo.

—Por eso vengo a decirte que... quiero que dejes todo y vengas conmigo.

A Tenten le temblaron los labios por la sorpresa, Gaara ahora le sonreía ligeramente mientras continuó hablando.

—No te prometo que al principio estemos muy cómodos en los mejores departamentos de la cuidad pero... puedo recomendarte con los socios de mi padre y podemos empezar a trabajar los dos en la misma empresa, estoy seguro de que ganarás aprobación de ellos de inmediato, prometo que no importa lo que pase allá en un país desconocido para nosotros yo estaré siempre a tu lado hasta que las cosas se solucionen y podamos estar lo más felices posible mientras estemos juntos.

—Oh por dios Gaara yo... —se tapó la boca pensando de inmediato en la cafetería de su padre.

—Lo sé, la cafetería de tu padre... sé lo importante que es para ti Tenten —Gaara volvió a bajar al suelo— no me respondas ahora, incluso aunque yo me vaya primero puedo esperarte un tiempo para que puedas arreglarlo todo y decidas ir conmigo... yo te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos siempre, sin importar que solo sea como tu amigo.

Tenten no pudo responder a más sólo empezó a llorar un poco más, sintió como la mano de Gaara limpió sus lágrimas hasta que ella paró.

—Basta de llorar, no te presiones en este momento, ¿está bien?, sé que tienes muchas cosas en mente en este momento, tranquila todo estará bien lo prometo.

Tenten abrazó a Gaara de inmediato, permanecieron ahí hasta que Tenten se dio cuenta de que esa vez ya no quería desaparecer de nuevo como otras veces, ahora tenía opciones sobre su futuro, decisiones que tomar como una persona adulta como Sasuke le había mencionado que debía hacer.


	27. Día 27

—Espera, lo estás haciendo mal.

—No es cierto son las medidas.

—No son las medidas exactas que dice la caja.

—¿Quién sigue las instrucciones? por dios, todo mundo lo hace así, se llama experiencia.

—Tu experiencia va a hacer que los hot cakes salgan con grumos y con sabor excesivo a mantequilla.

—¿Tú qué sabes?, los he hecho así toda mi vida.

—Lástima por los que los comieron entonces.

A Itachi lo despertó aquella discusión que parecía venir de su cocina, después de recuperar la consciencia después de siete horas de sueño aproximadamente.

Salió ligeramente fastidiado para comprobar quién discutía con su hermano y aunque ya sabía la respuesta su cerebro apenas reaccionaba después de despertarse.

—¿Qué haces?, aquí dice un huevo, no dos —Sasuke señalaba el instructivo de la caja hacia Tenten.

—Nadie sigue eso por dios Sasuke, eres muy metódico —Replicó Tenten mientras batia la mezcla.

—Oigan ustedes dos hay personas que quieren dormir hasta medio día en domingo por una jornada de trabajo agotadora —Itachi les sonrió a ambos con incomodidad— ¿qué es todo este alboroto?

—Me estoy asegurando de que no destroce nuestra cocina —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos molesto hacia la chica— de repente tocó la puerta y entró a la fuerza, se volvió loca.

—No seas grosero vine a agradecerte por tu consejo, me sirvió mucho —Tenten le respondió la mirada molesta.

En ese momento Itachi volvió a quedar en segundo plano.

—No recuerdo habertelo pedido —Sasuke desvío la mirada.

—Bien, porque de eso se trata cuando la gente hace un gesto de agradecimiento no se pide sólo se acepta.

—Oigan... —Itachi trató de interrumpir de nuevo pero no lo voltearon a ver.

—Tu eres la que empezaste a llorar como niña pequeña delante de mí por tus problemas amorosos de colegiala, más bien creo que merezco una disculpa, fue muy molesto.

—Eres un grosero Sasuke —Tenten hizo un puchero con la boca avergonzada— no es justo que Itachi se entere de eso, se más considerado con una dama.

—No veo ninguna, sólo una loca que se levantó temprano por la mañana de un domingo y ahora está en mi cocina preparándonos el desayuno con cero consideración de lo que está haciendo.

—Oigan...

—¿Qué? —los dos respondieron al unisonoro hacia Itachi enojados, el mayor de los Uchiha se sobresaltó y luego suspiró rendido.

—Olvídenlo.

—Lamento el haberte despertado Itachi en serio, ya verás que te gustarán los hot cakes con chocolate que prepararé para ti —Tenten le sonrió entusiasmada y empezó a mezclar la masa.

—Gracias Tenten —Itachi contestó con una sonrisa amable.

—Oye pensé que el desayuno era para mi, no los hagas todos dulces —Sasuke frunció el ceño hacia ella.

—Si pero cambié de opinión, eres un grosero —vertió la masa en el sartén para formar el primer hot cake y luego volteó hacia Sasuke apuntandolo con una espátula— bien, si quieres probar mis hot cakes especiales siéntate en silencio en la mesa y ya no opines más de ninguna otra cosa.

A Sasuke le costó mucho no responder a eso y al final no lo hizo, sólo le dedicó una mirada molesto y para sorpresa de su hermano mayor fue a sentarse a la mesa de la cocina en silencio, Tenten sonrió victoriosa mientras agregaba el chocolate y volteaba el hot cake.

Itachi los observó a ambos y sonrió mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente a su hermano, bajó la mirada recordando como hace años al levantarse Izumi tenía preparado el desayuno de los tres.

* * *

El día de su graduación vestida con su toga Tenten todavía espero a que su padre apareciera de entre todas las personas hasta llegar a ella para abrazarla, no era la única vez que se imaginaba a su padre con vida, después de meses de fallecido siempre veía inconscientemente cuando un nuevo cliente entraba pensando en que algunos de ellos sería él en algún momento.

Pero no estaba sola, tenía amigos cercanos que no la hacían sentir sola nunca.

—Vamos Tenten sonríe un poco más te pareces al amargado de mi hermano —Temari le mencionó bromeando mientras le tomaba una foto junto a Gaara que también vestía de la misma manera que ella.

—Temari... —advirtió Gaara en tono serio.

—Si, si ya —hizo un ademán y tomó la foto, después se las mostró— por dios mis nenes crecen tan rápido.

Temari abrazó a Tenten tomándola por sorpresa.

—Felicidades Tenten te lo mereces en serio —Su amiga se separó de ella tomándola de los ojos, limpió las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Gracias —Tenten sonrió entusiasmada y después giro hacia Gaara con la misma sonrisa— lo hicimos Gaara.

Él asintió y correspondió el abrazo que la chica le dio.

—Si, mucho drama tortolitos, es hora de ir a comer fue un discurso muy largo el de ese sujeto, me dio mucha hambre —Ino se quejó junto a Temari, quién la abrazaba llorando aún.

—Claro, vamos —Tenten sonrió hacía ellos alegremente.

—¿Amma Tenten?

Tenten giró sobre si misma al escuchar su nombre de un completo desconocido, el chico frente a ella parecía vestido como un empleado de mensajería y tenía una carpeta.

—¿Si? —Tenten afirmó extrañada totalmente, sus amigos miraban con atención detrás de ella.

—Oh gracias a Dios pensé que nunca la encontraría entre tanta gente señorita —le sonrió amable extendiendo la carpeta hacia ella junto con un lapicero— si es tan amable firme aquí.

—¿Qué?, ¿para qué? —Tenten desconfío al instante.

—Le envían algo señorita, un regalo de graduación, felicidades —El chico le siguió sonriendo con amabilidad— tengo órdenes de no mostrarle que es hasta que firme de recibido.

—No firmaré nada sin saber que es primero —Tenten frunció el ceño molesta.

—Oh vamos Tenten, tú siempre el alma de la fiesta, ¿verdad? —Ino se aproximó al chico y tomó la carpeta en sus manos y se la extendió a Tenten de manera juguetona— vamos firma ya o firmaré por ti, ¿puedo hacerlo no? —volteó hacia el mensajero.

—Emmm si si puede señorita, mientras ella esté presente.

—Por mi está bien, me quedaré con el probablemente costoso regalo —Ino miró hacia Tenten con complicidad, ella suspiró y tomó la carpeta y firmó de recibido.

—Si es tan amable de seguirme —Mencionó el chico mientras sonreía.

Tenten volteó hacia Gaara y Temari.

—Vayan al restaurante, Ino y yo los alcanzaremos dentro de poco —Los hermanos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron.

—¿Aaaah? ¿y por qué yo te tengo que acompañar?, Tengooo tanta hambreeee —Protestó Ino de inmediato.

—Porque tú fuiste la de la idea, ¿Recuerdas? —la tomó del brazo y la arrastró con ella.

Siguieron al chico hasta el estacionamiento, él se detuvo frente a un automóvil y luego giro hacia ella dándole una caja pequeña que guardaba en su bolsillo, Tenten la tomó y la abrió con curiosidad.

—¿Eh?, ¿unas llaves?, espere ¿que...

—Son de su nuevo automóvil —el chico señaló al automóvil detrás de él— de nuevo felicidades por su graduación, que lo disfrute.

Ino gritó de emoción quitándole las llaves a la castaña de la mano y subiéndose al automóvil de inmediato.

—Espere —Tenten habló de nuevo hacia el mensajero— perdone pero ¿quién envió esto?

—Lo lamento señorita tengo órdenes específicas de no decir nada, que tenga una bonita tarde.

Y se marchó dejando a Tenten con un solo nombre en la cabeza.

Neji Hyuga.

Pero si era así, ¿dónde estaba él?

Busco inconscientemente a su alrededor para su entrada triunfal pero no vio a nadie parecido a su estatura caminando hacia ella.

—Vamos Tenten, ¿qué esperas?, como fue mi idea yo conduciré —Ino gritó emocionada mientras encendía el automóvil.

Tenten no tuvo otra opción que subir al asiento del copiloto.

—Qué extraño... ¿no viste ninguna tarjeta cuando te subiste Ino? —La castaña empezó a inspeccionar a su alrededor.

—No, nada de nada —respondió mientras conducía— ¿y bien?, ¿fue Neji Hyuga?

—Eso pensaba pero... normalmente está aquí o deja algún indicio de él para alardear de sus regalos costosos —bajó la mirada pensativa.

—Quizás se cansó de alardear contigo, vio que no funcionaba porque no aceptabas nada de lo que te daba así que decidió ser más misterioso —Ino alzó los hombros mientras daba una vuelta en la esquina de la calle— no pienses lo que siempre piensas creyendo que no te lo mereces, que importa ahora, quizás después venga a la cafetería para alardear personalmente, mientras tanto disfrútalo Tenten ya tendrás tiempo de sobra de reclamarle todo lo que quieras, eres muy afortunada de tener un automóvil nuevo te envidio tanto en serio.

Tenten se apoyó en la ventana del automóvil sin dejar de pensar que algo dentro de ella quería que Neji Hyuga hubiera estado ahí aunque fuera solo para alardear de cuánto dinero tenía y lo que podía hacer con el.

Y otra parte de ella deseó que ya no apareciera nunca más en su vida por que no le agradaba no acostumbrarse a estar sin él, deseó que esa presión en su pecho junto el recuerdo de aquella noche con él desaparecieran.


	28. Día 28

Tenten apretó todos los botones de combo en el control en su mano con desesperación pero era tarde, la pantalla marcó muerte para su personaje y victoria para el de Sasuke.

—No es justo, déjame ganar una vez Sasuke.

El chico le sonrió con superioridad a su lado mientras levantó la mano y le golpeó la frente.

—Eres una pésima perdedora.

—¿Ah si? —Tenten entrecerró los ojos amenazante y eligió un nuevo personaje en la pantalla— veamos que piensas ahora con el mejor de los personajes que puedo controlar.

Antes de apretar la selección el celular de Tenten vibró y ella vio de inmediato el mensaje de Gaara.

"Me voy en dos días, me gustaría que estuvieras ahí para decir adiós o irte conmigo, sin presiones"

Y entonces Tenten se sintió la peor persona en el mundo por haberse distraído tanto como quería pero haber olvidado por completo a Gaara.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?

Tenten volteó hacia Sasuke quién la miraba con seriedad, ella bajó la mirada.

—¿Lo recuerdas?, lo de mi mejor amigo... tengo que darle una respuesta... sobre irme o quedarme, pero yo no puedo irme así de fácil no con la cafetería de mi padre aún funcionando, es una gran decisión, se va en dos días y quiere que esté ahí para mínimo despedirnos.

—Tienes mucho que pensar entonces, perdedora —Sasuke desvió la mirada a la pantalla de la televisión y puso play a la pelea— por lo pronto solo concéntrate en tu venganza.

Tenten tomó alarmada el control en sus manos, después de unos minutos Sasuke volvió a ganar de nuevo, ella suspiró y recostó todo su cuerpo en el respaldo del sofá.

—Como sea, te acompañaré al aeropuerto ese día para evitar que empieces a llorar frente a él solo para convencerlo de que se quede, no lo conozco pero para mí eso sería muy molesto.

Tenten se sobresaltó sorprendida y luego sonrió ligeramente sonrojada desviando la mirada.

—No tienes que...

—No está a discusión, iremos en mi auto por cierto, no confío en una perdedora manejando el propio, mándame un mensaje con la hora y estaré ahí para recogerte.

Tenten asintió con la cabeza y luego dio un respingo cuando vio a Sasuke poner de nuevo otra ronda de pelea la cual el ganó otra vez.

Y como le pasaba en los últimos días que había pasado tiempo de calidad con Sasuke, se olvidó por completo de toda preocupación que tuviera.

* * *

Tenten no podía evitar derramar lágrimas cuando vio a Gaara con una enorme maleta en mano.

Corrió a abrazar a su amigo de inmediato, Sasuke se quedó a una distancia prudente de ellos para no incomodar.

—Por Dios Gaara no puedo creer que te vayas —Tenten bajó la mirada trámite cuando se separó— y yo como una estúpida no ha tomado una decisión en todos estos días, realmente no merezco que me ames.

Gaara la tomó del mentón con delicadeza para levantar su mirada hacia él.

—Jamás te obligué a decidir toda una vida en unos días Tenten, yo estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos si algún día decides dejarlo todo y venir conmigo.

Le dio un beso corto en los labios y después uno en la frente para después abrazarla contra su pecho, Tenten lloró un poco más recargada en el.

—Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

Gaara soltó una pequeña sonrisa mientras dejaba que Tenten se desahogara, miró de reojo y seriamente hacía el acompañante de la castaña, no vio ninguna mirada de ira o resentimiento de vuelta, Gaara confirmó que ella tenía una buena compañía cuando él se fuera y eso lo alegró por dentro, Tenten merecía ser feliz y él lo sería si ella lograba serlo.

—Me harás mucha falta Gaara, te voy a extrañar mucho —Tenten se separó de él aún llorando.

—Entonces no tardes mucho en decidir venir conmigo Tenten, no quiero que derrames lágrimas innecesarias todo este tiempo que no estoy —volvio abrazarla esta vez de manera corta, su avión estaba abordando.

Tenten lo vio alejándose hacia la banda de revisión del aeropuerto, él se despidió con un gesto con la mano y una media sonrisa, ella correspondió el gesto y sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas.

Cuando perdió a Gaara de vista fue entonces cuando sabía que debía irse.

Caminó limpiándose los restos de las lágrimas en su rostro.

—¿Esto significa que lo rechazaste? —Sasuke habló cuando ella pasó al lado de él.

—No de manera oficial, aún tengo que evaluar la situación, tengo mucho en que pensar, la cafetería de mi padre está en medio de todo esto —bajó la mirada pensativa— estoy segura de que Gaara tenía considerado eso cuando me propuso irme con él —levantó la vista y vio por el enorme ventanal la pista de aterrizaje y los aviones que se encontraban estacionados y otros en movimiento listos para despegar, se escuchaba perfectamente cuando las turbinas giraban a máxima potencia al hacerlo y el suelo temblaba ligeramente, ella volteó a Sasuke de nuevo con una sonrisa alegre— tenías mucha razón Sasuke, él no va a dejar de ser mi amigo por esto, digamos que ahora solo estoy poniéndo mis opciones sobre la mesa para considerar dar mi próximo paso hacia lo que realmente quiero.

Él la miró con seriedad sin hablar, ella empezó a caminar hacia la salida interpretando su silencio como el término de la conversación, hasta que él habló de nuevo y ella tuvo que detener su paso en seco.

—Tengo otra opción que deberías poner en la mesa también —Sasuke cerró los ojos sin estar seguro de lo que diría a continuación pero no podía dejar eso así, no sin que Tenten lo viera como una opción más a elegir para su futuro cercano— sé mi novia.

Tenten volteó completamente sorprendida, Sasuke estaba a distancia de ella pues no se había movido en primer lugar, después de escuchar lo último ella sintió que su corazón se detuvo al mismo tiempo que las turbinas de uno de los aviones daban el máximo de ellas para poder despegar.

* * *

Neji lo hubiera dado todo por saber que pensaba Tenten cuando había pasado horas a solas en esa playa en la que ahora él estaba.

Si cerraba los ojos todavía podía verla, después de que él se alejara horas después volvió decidido a llevarla a la mansión pero se detuvo a una distancia prudente cuando vio a la castaña abrazándose a sí misma sentada en la arena, decidió regresar a la mansión y esperar a que ella decidiera entrar y así horas después ella lo hizo.

Hace años que no había pasado a solas en esa isla, recordó que cuando su padre murió no pudo pensar con claridad ni tampoco conciliar el sueño de nuevo hasta que tomó a primera hora el avión y se quedó ahí por aproximadamente un mes, después de aclarar sus objetivos y dejar su luto atrás.

Y ahora estaba ahí en la misma isla con la misma inquietud en su corazón y ni siquiera podía pensar con tranquilidad, apenas dormía.

Observó de nuevo la mascada en sus manos, el viento la revoloteaba fuertemente y él se encargaba de no dejarla ir, aquella mascada con la que había tapado los ojos de Tenten y solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos después de que él decidiera quitársela para que ella lo viera.

—Señor.

Suspiró molesto cerrando los ojos y apretando la mascada.

—Pensé que había pedido específicamente que no me molestaran hasta nuevo aviso o si era una emergencia —Neji había escuchado el avión aterrizar unos minutos antes sin sorprenderse de la presencia del piloto.

—Lo sé señor, lo lamento pero su tío me mandó con orden directa de que no me fuera de esta isla hasta llevarlo conmigo —el piloto se inclinó con respeto— mando un mensaje para usted, me dijo que había tomado una decisión, él dijo que usted sabía a lo que se refería, no me dio más información.

—Iré en unos minutos —Neji contestó molesto y el piloto se fue.

El Hyuga volvió a observar la mascada en sus manos.

"Tienes el poder de volverte completamente invisible cuando lo quieras"

Apretó la mascada en un puño en su mano.

Era hora de regresar a la realidad.

Era hora de elegir ser feliz por primera vez en su vida y estaba muy seguro de sí mismo que necesitaba a Tenten a su lado para conseguirlo.


	29. Día 29

—Gracias por esperar querido sobrino.

Neji levantó la vista al ver a su tío entrar en su propia oficina y sentarse en el sofá frente a él dejando una carpeta abierta en la pequeña mesa en medio de ambos.

—Y gracias por haber venido también —Hiashi lo observó con seriedad.

—No me diste opción al parecer, ordenaste que viniera —Neji dijo sin levantar la vista hacia su tío.

—No entiendo bien lo que sucede contigo Neji pero no dejes que te distraiga de tus responsabilidades.

—Lo sé —Neji levantó la vista con seriedad.

—Se terminaron los días desde que te di la oportunidad de cambiar la opinión de Tenten Amma sobre ti, hace días visite la cafetería asegurándome de conseguir una segunda opinión sobre ti por parte de ella.

Neji no habló sin dejar de pensar en Tenten.

—Te informo que la empresa es tuya, deberás esperar un mes para que te la entregue por completo mientras organizo los pendientes que dejo —Hiashi soltó rápidamente sorprendiendo a Neji.

—¿Tío estás seguro de esto?, ¿que sucede con los hermanos Uchiha?, tal vez Itachi esté mejor preparado que yo para esto —Neji frunció el ceño hacia su tío por completo extrañado.

—Supongo que ya es hora de que te diga esto... Itachi Uchiha retiró su participación a mitad del mes, en cuanto a Sasuke Uchiha él no me confirmó oficialmente su participación —Hiashi junto sus manos entrelazado sus dedos al hablar de nuevo— pero esto no quiere decir que mi criterio sobre ti afecte mi decisión, la empresa es tuya por que considero que estará en buenas manos contigo, firma el documento para que esto pueda ser oficial.

Neji no contestó, bajó la mirada al suelo de nuevo.

—¿Sucede algo Neji? —su tío preguntó con preocupación.

—Necesito tiempo para pensar antes de firmar tío —habló decidido hacia él mientras se levantó— lo siento pero se me hace tarde para ir a un lugar, necesito comprobar algo antes de aceptar lo que me ofreces.

Neji no esperó a que su tío contestara, salió de la oficina apresurado, Hiashi sonrió satisfecho cuando se quedó solo.

"No tienes la obligación de responder ahora, seguiremos siendo amigos incluso aunque me rechaces, pero a diferencia de él, yo no esperaré por siempre"

Tenten se sintió más cómoda con la declaración de Sasuke que con la de Gaara, y no supo exactamente a qué se debía eso, quizás por lo cómoda que siempre estaba cuando estaba con él, aunque pelearán Sasuke siempre le daba la oportunidad de distraerse de todo, le daba aquella tranquilidad que hace años no sentía con alguien desde su padre.

Y eso hizo que pensara seriamente en contestar que si a su propuesta.

Cerró con llave la puerta de la cafetería antes de irse después de una jornada de trabajo más.

—¿Ya no tienes servicio?

Tenten dio un respingo por el susto y volteó de inmediato al reconocer la voz, Neji Hyuga se encontraba detrás de ella sonriendo con confianza hacia ella.

Se quedó sin habla al principio y luego frunció ligeramente el ceño enojada, segundos después dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, no llevaba su auto al trabajo seguido ya que la distancia a su departamento no era mucha.

—Oye espera —Neji se alarmó y apresuró el paso hacia ella tomándola del brazo deteniéndola— ¿Así es como saludas a las personas cercanas a ti después de no verlas por un tiempo?

Ella se detuvo y se quitó el agarre.

—No recuerdo que establecieramos ser cercanos —Tenten alzó la ceja interrogante, Neji rio.

—Después de una noche como la que pasamos cualquiera se hace cercano a alguien —Extendió la mano derecha y Tenten se dio cuenta de la rosa que él cargaba desde el principio y no había notado— toma, es para ti.

Tenten dudó en tomarla pero al final lo hizo.

—Ahora con esta tienes un total de tres si no mal recuerdo —Neji le sonrió provocativo— tal vez me tome un tiempo llegar a la docena sin que otras se marchiten primero, eso no se verá bien que digamos.

—Gracias.

Fue lo único que Tenten respondió antes de dar la vuelta de nuevo y empezar a caminar, Neji entrecerró los ojos molesto y la siguió.

—¿Qué sucede Tenten?

—¿Qué me sucede? —Preguntó con exaltación la castaña mientras apresuraba el paso— desapareces de la nada, luego mandas un automóvil nuevo como regalo de graduación y después apareces como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Espera, ¿qué?, ¿Automóvil nuevo? yo no te mandé nada Tenten —Neji colocó una mano en su cabeza al detenerse— por dios, ¿ya te graduaste?, como pude ser tan idiota, ¿cuánto tiempo paso desde que yo... maldita sea...

Y Tenten se detuvo y volteó a verlo expectante.

—¿Qué?, ¿no fuiste tú?.. entonces ¿quién...

Y fue un destello cuando recordó.

"Iremos en mi auto por cierto, no confío en una perdedora manejando el propio"

Eso había dicho Sasuke días antes pero lo curioso era que ella nunca le había mencionado que ahora tenía un automóvil nuevo en el cual moverse.

—Oh por dios... —se tapó la boca asustada, maldijo haber sido tan distraída como para no haberlo notado antes.

—¿Tenten? —Neji se mostró extrañado.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme, tengo que apresurarme —Salió corriendo para llegar a su departamento para así poder tomar el auto que Sasuke le había regalado para preguntarle el porqué le había dado un regalo tan ostentoso.

No le importó que Neji la siguiera con la misma velocidad a la que iba.

Y tal y como si lo hubiera invocado de alguna manera, al doblar la esquina de la calle para llegar al edificio divisó a Sasuke recargado en el barandal de las escaleras, rápidamente volteó a verla mientras corría hacia él.

—¡Sasuke! —Tenten apenas se preocupó por recuperar su aliento— ¡el automóvil nuevo!, dios mío fuiste tú... ¿por qué?

Observó a Sasuke sorprendido y después sonrió ligeramente para acercarse a ella.

—Bueno, fue para ya no sentirme culpable si no te vuelvo a llevar a casa.

Y Tenten lo abrazó de inmediato y él apenas alcanzó a corresponder cuando una tercera persona amena a ellos tomó a Tenten de los hombros para separarla de él.

Neji Hyuga observaba furioso después de recargar a Tenten hacia él separándola de Sasuke.

—Se acabó el juego, aléjate de ella —le advirtió de inmediato al pelinegro.

—No sé de qué mierda estas hablando —Respondió Sasuke apunto de perder la paciencia.

—Ya lo vas a saber.

Neji trató de abalanzarse sobre Sasuke pero Tenten se colocó en medio de ellos.

—¡Es suficiente!, ¿qué mierda te pasa a ti?, deja a Sasuke en paz —le reclamó la castaña enojada.

—Aléjate de él, él no es quién dice ser Tenten —miró a la chica con frustración al ver que defendía al Uchiha.

—Mira quién lo dice —Sasuke rio con superioridad burlándose de Neji— el que se debe de alejar de ella por su propio bien antes de que me enoje lo suficiente eres tú.

—Bien te tomo la palabra entonces —respondió Neji con más furia.

—¡Ya basta los dos! —Tenten extendió las manos evitando que empezarán una pelea física, volteó hacia Neji enojada— es hora de que te vayas, ahora.

—No me iré dejándote con él, sus intenciones no son lo que crees Tenten, por favor aléjate lo más posible de él.

—¿Y quién eres tú para hablar sobre intenciones cuando ni siquiera has dejado nunca claro las tuyas? —Tenten bajó la mirada molesta recordando que se había ido por días, molesta con sigo misma porque lo había extrañado.

—Tienes razón... pero ahora que regresé yo te prometo que...

—Ya basta, no quiero oír nada de ti, desapareces de la nada y apareces solo causandome más problemas y ¡sigo sin saber que es lo que realmente quieres de mí porque siento que jamás has sido honesto conmigo sobre eso! —Tenten bajó la mirada triste y después habló cerrando los ojos dolida— bien, ahora es muy tarde para explicarte a ti mismo, ya no quiero que hagas a mi cabeza estallar pensando en cosas que no van a pasar, cosas que no le pasan a una simple mesera como yo.

Tenten volvió hacia Sasuke y tomó su mano entrelazandola con la suya, el chico la observó con atención y tranquilidad.

—Es hora de que te vayas y nos dejes en paz... —Tenten desvio la mirada hacia la rosa en su mano y la empujó contra el pecho de Neji— ahora tengo novio así que es hora de que dejes de coquetearme, se acabó tu juego, perdiste.

Neji se quedó sin respiración cuando vio a Tenten caminar llevándose a Sasuke con ella, entraron al departamento ya sin mirarlo.

Neji respiró con dificultad asimilando todo en tan poco tiempo.

Tenten tenía razón.

Había perdido el juego.


	30. Día 30

—Bien no te quedes callado, ¿Me veo lo suficientemente elegante?

Tenten dio una media vuelta mostrando todo su vestido de gala color azul turquesa que había comprado aquella mañana especialmente para el evento de caridad al que asistiría con Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba sin habla al verla, sólo desvío la mirada y se sonrojo ligeramente, Itachi llegó por detrás de él y lo tomó del hombro, segundos después miró con expresión de asombro a Tenten.

—Por supuesto que sí, Tenten estás hermosa —Itachi de inmediato sintió la mirada llena de ira de Sasuke— ¿Qué?, si tú no se lo dices alguien más tiene que hacerlo hermanito, ya no perdamos más el tiempo, nos esperan.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron a Itachi saliendo del departamento y subieron a su auto.

Tenten jamás había ido a una fiesta tan elegante, mirara por donde mirara Tenten veía vestidos de todo tipo y de todos colores, probableme más caros que el suyo.

—¿Para qué es exactamente las donaciones de esta fiesta? —pregunto con curiosidad la chica hacia Sasuke.

—Apoyo a la educación de niños huérfanos.

—Es increíble, gracias por tenerme Sasuke —ella desvío la mirada apenada.

—Eres mi novia después de todo —Sasuke respondió con obviedad.

La palabra "novia" tomaba por sorpresa a Tenten, con Sasuke se sentía más cómodo que con cualquier otra persona, tan cómoda que incluso si fueran amigos solamente actuarían de la misma manera tranquila y dejándose llevar.

—Hermanito, la firma de la familia Yori —Itachi movió la cabeza hacia un grupo de personas que sonreía y platicaba— no sólo venimos a divertirnos recuerda.

Sasuke asintió y tomó la mano de Tenten pero esta no se movió de su lugar, él volteó interrogante.

—Es mejor que vayan ustedes solos, no te serviría de mucho sólo parada sin hablar a tu lado, iré por algo de comer —Tenten le sonrió y Sasuke asintió entiendo que ella se podría sentir incómoda entre personas que no conocía hablando solo de negocios, soltó su mano y se acercó a ella tomando su mejilla.

—Vuelvo en seguida —dijo seriamente y se fue detras de Itachi.

Tenten suspiró liberando estrés y después giro buscando la mesa de comida, encontró una mesa grande de aperitivos y admiró todos y cada uno de los colores, unos parecían dulces, otros salados, algunos chocolates y galletas, tomó un pequeño plato y llevo consigo lo que pudo hacia la barra de bebidas, se sentó en una de las bancas y pidió un poco de soda para acompañar la comida.

—No entiendo el por qué pero te imaginaba justo a sí cuando vi tu nombre en la lista de invitados.

Volteó para ver a Neji Hyuga parado junto a ella sonriendo a medias, elegante y no como ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo con sus ropas costosas, esta vez ella sentía que el traje negro de gala lo hacía ver como el anfitrión de la fiesta.

—Acompaño a Sasuke obviamente —Tenten cerró los ojos irritada, su presencia la incómodo, de nuevo esa presión en su pecho regresaba a ella.

—Si, ya vi —dijo seriamente en una mueca de disgusto después volteó hacia el camarero de la barra y pidió una copa de alcohol que le sirvió en seguida, en seguida del primer trago volteó burlón hacia ella— con esa soda pareces una niña pequeña, ¿acaso no tomas alcohol como un adulto Tenten?

—Estoy bien asi, gracias —Se llevó a la boca un mousse de chocolate.

—Tenten.

—¿Y ahora que es lo que... — se quedó completamente paralizada cuando la mano de Neji se acercó a su rostro, el dedo pulgar e índice se deslizaron en el término de su labio del lado derecho, Tenten sintió a la perfección como Neji se detuvo para hacer una pequeña presión en su labio antes de volver a quitar su dedo manchado de mousse de chocolate y dirigirlo hacia su propia boca para probarlo.

—Debes de ser cuidadosa o nadie se fijará de nuevo en los hermosa que luces esta noche —él le sonrió provocativo mientras limpiaba los restos de su dedo con una servilleta, Tenten volteó por inercia detrás de ella, divisó a lo lejos el grupo de personas en donde todavía se encontraba Sasuke— tranquilízate él no lo vio, será nuestro secreto.

—No soy esa clase de chica —Frunció el ceño hacia él enojada.

—Lo sé —Neji bajó la mirada con seriedad— lo sé perfectamente, es por eso y muchas razones más que me enamoré por completo de ti.

—Eso es ridículo nadie se enamora tan profundamente de alguien en tan poco tiempo —Tenten desvío la mirada, la presión en su pecho aumentó cuando escuchó la declaración de Neji.

—Bueno tú no eres nadie para juzgar eso de mí, conozco el amor Tenten —Volteó hacia ella mientras tomaba su vaso con licor de la mesa dispuesto a irse habló antes— sé que en este momento está frente a mi, sé perfectamente lo que gané y perdí en un mes por jugar como un niño, pero los adultos no saben cuándo rendirse, que pases una linda noche Tenten.

Ella giro de nuevo para ver con atención el plazo de comida frente a ella, terminó de comer irritada y se dispuso a buscar a Sasuke, pero el grupo de personas ya no estaba se había disuelto, Itachi ahora platicaba con una señora mayor, se acercó a él de inmediato y sin interrumpir al principio por educación, él la notó poniéndole atención.

—¿Has visto a Sasuke?

—Fue a buscarte, pensó que estarías en el área de descanso —Itachi respondió pensativo— pasa el salón hasta el fondo y luego dirígete a la derecha, encontrarás una habitación con varios muebles de descanso ahí, si lo veo por aquí le diré que fuiste.

Se dirigió de inmediato a dónde Itachi le dijo pero al entrar a la habitación no encontró a nadie en ella dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando escuchó que dos personas peleaban y lo que la hizo caminar hacia el balcón de aquella habitación fue que reconoció las voces desde el principio.

—Si este es algún truco de Itachi y tú para vengarse porque gane, no funcionará, ella no caerá tarde o temprano se dará cuenta.

Tenten se sorprendió al escuchar la voz con furia de Neji, ella supo de inmediato que se refería a ella.

—Ya te dije que no se de qué mierda estas hablando y no me interesa tu palabrería Hyuga ahórratela para tus putas, quédate con tu maldita empresa y no te acerques a mi novia.

Tenten se sobresaltó al confirmar la presencia de Sasuke.

—Esto no se trata de esa maldita apuesta para obtener a Tenten, ella es mía y voy a recuperarla.

Finalmente Tenten se hartó de escuchar en las sombras y salió para hacer notar su presencia, ambos la vieron sorprendidos y con miedo.

—No te pertenezco —miro con furia a Neji— no le pertenezco a nadie porque no soy un objeto más entre tus pertenencias costosas.

—Tenten... déjame explicarte esto no es lo que crees —Neji mencionó con preocupación y algo de desesperación en su voz.

—¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? —Tenten tenía ganas de llorar pero podía hacerlo, no podía dejar que la vieran quebrarse— ya escuché lo suficiente... vete a la mierda.

—Espera no... —Neji se acercó a ella para tomarla del brazo pero ella se quitó bruscamente.

—¡No me toques!, ¡no vuelvas ni siquiera a mirarme! —le gritó furiosa, Neji sólo negaba con la cabeza con desesperación— imaginar que por un momento pensé que... —bajó la mirada herida y después negó recuperando su enojo— ya no importa, me alegra escuchar que ganaste, me alegro por ti.

—No me interesaba ganar ya Tenten —Neji mencionó al instante con voz suplicante— tienes que creerme, en la isla todo fue real, todo lo que empecé a sentir por ti, me enamoré de ti Tenten.

—Entonces si es verdad, la teoría de la maldición de ganador es aplicada en la vida real —ella rio cruelmente ante la ironía— si lo que dices es cierto espero que perdieras más de lo que ganaste en la apuesta, te lo mereces, aléjate de mi no quiero volver a verte.

—No, por favor no Tenten, no quiero perderte no así, hablemos te lo suplico —la voz Neji casi se quiebra en súplica pero a Tenten no le importó en lo más mínimo.

—Tu arrogancia no tiene límite, ¿verdad?, ¿cómo puedes perder algo que nunca fue tuyo en primer lugar? —dejó de prestarle atención pues había dejado a Neji sin habla, se dirigió hacia Sasuke— ¿y tú sabías de todo esto?

—Nunca fui parte de ello —Sasuke respondió con traquilidad— Itachi si, al principio pero después lo dejó no volvió a buscarte, te pido que no lo culpes.

—El elevador... las asesorías... la salida al cine... —Tenten repasó todo en su memoria— ¿todo lo planteaste para acercarte a mi?

—No —Sasuke respondió con seguridad ya que respondia con la verdad— las dos primeras cosas fueron simples coincidencias, lo último fue obra de Itachi pero no lo hizo con malas intenciones —bajo la mirada porque estaba apunto de decir la verdad— pero... sabía quién eras desde el principio y dónde trabajabas.

—Oh por dios... ninguno de los dos preguntó nunca por mi nombre... sólo Itachi... pensé que él o mi maestro Kakashi habían...

—No, Kakashi me manda esas asesorías todo el tiempo pero nunca me dice nombres... no me importa en realidad saberlos —Sasuke cerró los ojos frustrado por no haberle dicho a Tenten la verdad antes.

—Ya veo, entiendo todo —Tenten cerró los ojos con tranquilidad calmando su ira— gracias por tu sinceridad, aún así no me dijiste nada sobre esto todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos... necesitare un tiempo para pensar sobre seguir siendo novios... lo lamento Sasuke...

—Entiendo —él aceptó su decisión en silencio.

—Tenten, yo... —Neji trató de hablar de nuevo para tratar de explicarse, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Tenten ni siquiera lo miraba ahora, sólo a Sasuke.

—Te mandaré un mensaje cuando haya pasado lo suficientemente a solas Sasuke, tengo que irme y no te preocupes por llevarme me iré en un taxi —Tenten dio la vuelta para irse mientras seguía hablando— discúlpame con Itachi por mi ausencia y dile que no lo odio pero que al igual que contigo me reservaré el elegir de inmediato si seguiré siendo su amiga o no, con permiso.

Con el nudo en su garganta ahogandola salió del salón de fiesta y tomó un taxi, no fue hasta que estuvo en su departamento a solas cuando la primera lágrima salió y después de eso no pudo detenerse a llorar hasta quedarse dormida.


	31. Día 31

Temari habia vivido para ver a su mejor amiga llorar sin detenerse sólo dos veces.

La primera fue cuando el padre de ella falleció de una deficiencia cardíaca cuando apenas iban a abrir el restaurante temprano, recordó sólo haber recibido un mensaje de Tenten que decía que era una emergencia, al llegar junto con Gaara vieron el cuerpo ya sin vida del padre de Tenten en el suelo y a ella a su lado abrazándose a sí misma con la mirada perdida llamando a su padre, ella se encargó de darle consuelo mientras su hermano Gaara llamaba a los servicios correspondientes para recoger el cuerpo.

Y ahora estaba ahí por segunda vez cuando Tenten mandó un mensaje al día siguiente de que la hubiera visto emocionada por ir a una fiesta especial con su pareja.

Entre llantos Tenten le contó todo y ella escuchó con atención preocupada, deseo por un segundo que su hermano Gaara estuviera ahí para Tenten pero luego reconsidero dandose cuenta que era un problema de mujeres y Tenten no necesitaba más presiones ni si quiera por parte de su mejor amigo.

—¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? —Tenten seguía recargada en las pantorrillas de Temari mientras ella acariciaba su cabello castaño con suavidad— al pensar que ellos se acercaban a mí sólo por... sólo por ser ¡yo! —se volvió a quebrar en llanto de nuevo.

—Tranquila nena todo estará bien, no eres una idiota ellos lo son por jugar con las personas —Temari no sabía bien que decir así que se dejó llevar por lo que pensaba en ese momento sobre la situación en espera de que eso le sirviera a Tenten— no puedes esperar menos enojo de algo así Tenten.

—Es que... dios dije cosas horribles en ese momento, cosas que en realidad no quería decir... no deje ni que Neji Hyuga se explicara bien... y después me sentí mal... me sentí terrible pero Dios estaba tan enojada y sigo estandolo... ya no sé que sentir Temari.

—Es fácil dejarse llevar por el enojo y decir ese tipo de cosas —Temari volvió a cariciar el cabello castaño de su amiga— quizás puedan explicarse después.

—No quiero oír lo que tiene que decir... no ahora... me confundiría más —Tenten se levantó y abrazó a su amiga sin dejar de llorar— no cuando ni siquiera se lo que yo siento... incluso la relación con Sasuke ni siquiera sé que siento acerca de eso, debió de haberme dicho que ya sabía quién era desde el principio... yo ya no sé en qué confiar ni siquiera sé si confiar en mí misma... o en lo que siento.

—Ya no pienses en eso ahora, tómate tu tiempo es lo único que necesitas ahora es desahogarte de todo, después de eso tendrás la mente más despejada para saber lo que quieres en realidad —Temari dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de Tenten para tranquilizarla.

—Debi dejar todo e irme con Gaara —Mencionó Tenten con arrepentimiento.

—No cariño no digas eso, estoy muy segura que a mi hermano no le hubiera gustado que te fueras con él solo para desaparecer de tus problemas aquí.

Tenten lloró un poco más en los brazos de su amiga mientras ella la consolaba hasta que se quedó dormida y Temari durmió con ella para hacerle compañía.

* * *

Después de varios días con Ino cubriendo sus turnos en la cafetería Tenten tenía que regresar tarde o temprano.

Fingió tanto su sonrisa hacia los clientes que le dolió la cara, decidió cerrar temprano.

Cuando reconoció a Hiashi Hyuga sentado en la misma mesa de siempre ella dedicó la misma sonrisa falsa que a otros clientes antes.

—Bienvenido, dígame ¿en qué le puedo servir? —tomó la pequeña libreta de orden lista para anotar.

—Nada por el momento querida, me gustaría que escucharas lo que tengo que decirte —El mayor mostró un rostro de seriedad al hablar.

—Lo lamento pero estoy ocupada, como verá estoy sola y no tengo tiempo para perder —Tenten siguió sonriendo y se dispuso a irse— avíseme si llega a requerir algo.

—Lo lamento.

Tenten se detuvo y dejó de sonreír.

—Yo lo provoque todo, al principio sólo era una forma de castigo para mi sobrino... pensé que nunca lo aceptarías después de lo que él hizo ese día en la cafetería, y él aprendería a no tratar a las personas de esa manera, quiero que me digas cómo puedo recompensar el daño emocional que provoqué con todo esto —Hiashi cerró los ojos arrepentido, hace días que Neji había llegado a su oficina para firmar el contrato que le daba la autoridad en la empresa, Neji tomó el contrato y lo destrozó frente a su tío, segundos después su sobrino se marchó sin decir ni una palabra.

—No hay nada que pueda recompensar jugar con las personas de esa manera, ni existe el suficiente dinero que te dé derecho para hacerlo.

—Lo entiendo, no esperaba una respuesta menos inteligente de tu parte querida —Hiashi Hyuga colocó una carpeta en la mesa y luego se levantó— espero que esto que te ofrezco pueda por lo menos darte un camino diferente a seguir, de nuevo te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas y tal y como mi hermano y tu padre acordaron si esta cafetería se encuentra en problemas financieros de nuevo no dudes en pedir ayuda a los Hyuga sin compromiso alguno.

Hiashi Hyuga se marchó, Tenten bajó la mirada con curiosidad hacia la carpeta en la mesa, la tomó y empezó a leer el documento mientras expresaba una gran sorpresa en su rostro.

Aquel documento le daba la autoridad total de las ganancias de la cafetería sin tener que responder a la empresa Hyuga nunca más, había dos espacios para firmas, una ya se encontraba puesta y era la del director de la empresa el mismo Hiashi Hyuga, el otro espacio en blanco esperando ser firmado para hacerlo legal era el de su nombre.


	32. Día 32

Tenten estaba a punto de terminar de limpiar su área de trabajo al final del día cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y dirigió su mirada para ver con curiosidad quien entraba por la puerta.

deseo no haberlo hecho, deseo haber desaparecido en ese momento, deseo haber desaparecido el nudo en la garganta que tuvo que contener mostrando un rostro sin expresión y una ligera sonrisa falsa.

—Lo lamento señor ya no tenemos servicio, le pido que se retire —Tenten continuó guardado las tazas en sus respectivos gabinetes.

Neji observaba con una mirada de preocupación, por más que había formulado miles de palabras para decirle a Tenten cuando la tuviera en frente en ese momento no salió ninguna.

sus labios temblaban, pero al fin pudo hablar con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

—Tenten... te lo suplico... sólo escúchame... sólo escúchame ahora en este momento y no volveré a venir si no lo quieres... te lo suplico.

Tenten hizo un esfuerzo por voltear a verlo, sus manos temblorosas y su mirada suplicante, parecía que realmente estaba arrepentido, Tenten deseo abrazarlo, parecía aquel niño herido recordando su pasado en aquella isla hace unas semanas.

Tenten negó con la cabeza ante el pensamiento.

habían jugado con ella, se había acercado desde el principio con el único propósito de ganar una simple apuesta, se sentía utilizada, como si no valiera ninguna de sus palabras que había pronunciado para convencerla, ¿cuáles habían sido verdaderas?, ¿cuáles habían sido un simple truco?

Tenten estaba confundida, entre lo que le decía su enojo y lo que recordaba de haber sentido en esa isla, dejándose llevar.

Y no había duda, si dependiera de su corazón, perdonaría todo lo que Neji hizo en ese momento, pero su orgullo era algo que ella no podía ignorar en ese momento.

No le gustaba que la utilizaran y mucho menos que le hubieran mentido para hacerlo.

Tenten bajo la mirada y terminó de arreglar el espacio de trabajo, tomó sus cosas y cuando quiso salir de detrás de la barra Neji se interpuso en la única pequeña salida que había.

—Apártate... por favor sólo... —a Tenten le costaba respirar tanto como hablar, miraba hacia el suelo, ya no podía mirar a Neji directamente, no sin sentir culpa— Apártate de mi...

—Fue real... todo en esa isla fue real, tienes que creerme —él levantó sus manos en redención para suplicar— yo... sentí cosas que nunca había sentido con ninguna mujer... jamás había querido que me miraran como tú me miras, jamás me había lastimado tanto que no me miren como tú te esfuerzas por no hacerlo ahora... por favor Tenten... mírame, te lo ruego, tan sólo mírame.

Para el momento en el que Tenten levantó la mirada ella ya había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas, Neji mostró una sonrisa de esperanza al ver que ella hacia el esfuerzo por verlo.

—Escúchame por unos minutos, es todo lo que te pido y después me iré.

Tenten asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, levantó la mano para limpiar las lágrimas de su mejilla, pero la mano de Neji fue más rápida y las limpio por ella, la miró con ternura y preocupación, ella se separó segundos después.

—Te escucharé, pero no me toques— Tenten bajo la mirada herida sabiendo que si Neji decidiera besarla en ese momento ella cedería a todo.

—Fui un idiota —Neji empezó conteniendo sus ganas de abrazarla, sus manos temblaron— un grandísimo estúpido, no te merecías ser parte de una apuesta, tú no.

—Las personas no son entretenimiento —Tenten frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Lo sé, ahora lo sé, no debí de haber participado Tenten no debí de hacerlo nunca, cometí el peor error de mi vida hasta ahora.

—Por eso querías que cambiará mi opinión sobre ti... porque tu tío quería llegar a una conclusión— Tenten había pensado por días como todo se relacionaba desde el principio, sacó sus conclusiones por ella misma.

—Lo siento... debí decírtelo... yo estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero temía como reaccionaras —Neji expresó frustración en su mirada— ya me odiabas lo suficiente Tenten... eso me mataba día con día desde que te conocí, tienes que creerme, fue real.

—¿Eres el director de la empresa ahora? —Tenten desvío la mirada y apretó los puños temiendo por la respuesta.

—Renunciaría a todo Tenten, renunciaría a todo si me lo pudieras ahora.

—Eso no responde a la pregunta, contesta si quieres que esta conversación continúe —Tenten lo miro esta vez recordando su enojo en el interior.

Neji suspiro cansado antes de hablar liberando tensión.

—Hace unos días fui con mi tío y lo rechace —declaró recordando haber roto el contrato que le daba el control de la empresa— pero mi tío ha tomado una decisión Tenten y sé perfectamente que no cambiará de opinión, seguirá insistiendo hasta que tome la empresa o dejará un testamento donde me deja todo su llega a pasarle algo... le hizo una promesa a mi padre acerca de es, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto.

Tenten bajó la mirada desapareciendo su enojo, derramó más lágrimas antes de habla, se abrazó a su misma por inercia, estaba temblando.

—Ni siquiera me miraste...

—¿Qué? —Lo tomó por sorpresa por completo.

—Ese día... ni siquiera me miraste hasta que decidiste ofenderme... no te importó quién era... pero ¿por qué te importaría si quiera?, las chicas como yo que son simples meseras jamás son notadas por personas como tú.

—Tenten eso no es cierto eres una persona maravillosa... y yo en ese momento era un completo estúpido por no notarlo, tenía a mi tío presionándome y no podía...

—Ya no quiero escucharte más, di lo que quieras para auto convencerte de eso... —Tenten levantó la mirada con seriedad limpiando sus lágrimas ya no quería llorar más ya no quería dar más lástima era momento de tomar decisiones pensando en ella misma en su bienestar emocional y mental— hay una realidad Nej, MI realidad... si tu tío no hubiera hecho esa apuesta para remover tu orgullo tú no hubieras regresado nunca a esta cafetería por tu cuenta.

Tenten avanzó decidida a quitar a Neji del camino, pero cuando ella levantó sus manos para empujarlo ligeramente Neji las tomó entre las suyas con fuerza sorprendiéndola por completo observó expectante el rostro de sufrimiento de Neji, Tenten tembló al ver que los ojos aperlados brillaron poco a poco, jamás en su vida había visto a un hombre llorar y se acababa de dar cuenta de que no quería volver a repetir aquella experiencia.

—Déjame irme Neji —Tenten bajo la mirada sintiendo la presión en su pecho que le intuía abrazar al chico.

Él soltó sus manos sin apartarse de ella.

—Tenten... —Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar el rostro del Hyuga.

—Por favor... déjame pasar...

—Tenten, tócame...

Tenten abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida, sus labios temblaron por qué sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba para Neji, le estaba pidiendo que hiciera lo que podía destrozarlo en pocos segundos de contacto.

—Tócame Tenten... te lo suplico...

La mano de Tenten tembló cuando se acercó al pecho de Neji, ella no sabía porque obedecía aquella petición.

Antes de estar apunto de llegar a tocar su pecho por completo Neji tomó su mano y la llevó directo a su pecho apartando el cuello de su camisa con su mano libre haciendo que Tenten tocara por completo su piel, ella sintió el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Neji al hacerlo justo como lo recordaba aquel día en la isla donde lo abrazó, aun temblando el chico presionó mas la mano de Tenten para que esta no pudiera retirarla, su expresión se arrugó por el esfuerzo que hacia al aguantar el contacto.

―¿Lo puedes ver ahora Tenten?... solo tú me has tocado en estos años, solo a ti te he permitido hacerlo de esta manera, dejaría que me tocaras en cada parte de mi cuerpo, aguantaría el tiempo necesario, solo tú... nadie más, lo juro por mi prima... castígame puedes hacerlo hazme sufrir lo suficiente tu conoces mi mayor debilidad... golpéame si quieres... pero por favor no te alejes de mi... no me dejes no creo poder soportarlo, no me saques de tu vida, por favor perdóname ―su mano y todo su cuerpo temblaba, había pasado el limite de contacto pero no les importaba, él resistiría con las lágrimas en sus ojos, resistiría lo necesario para demostrarle a Tenten que aquello era real― renunciaré a todo, la empresa, mi estatus y dinero, todo de mi te pertenece, hasta el mas pequeño pedazo destrozado que queda de mi tómalos todos y destrózalos de nuevo si eso te hace feliz, soy tuyo te pertenezco, créeme Tenten, esto que siento es real... rompe mi corazón en mil pedazos no me importa, siempre será tuyo, siempre seré tuyo.

Tenten cerró los ojos deseando desaparecer, no dejaba de llorar y ya no quería hacerlo más, retiró la mano del agarre de Neji quien seguía temblando y mirándola suplicante, Tenten pasó una mano por su rostro limpiándolo, no fue difícil apartar a Neji y él no hizo nada por evitarlo.

Tenten salió de la cafetería y corrió para llegar a su departamento mientras lloraba todo el camino.

Neji la observó irse con ganas de alcanzarla y no dejarla ir.

Cerró los ojos herido.

No la siguió.

* * *

Sasuke frunció el ceño hacia su hermano mayor en el momento que este entró a su habitación y le arrebato el libro que tenia en sus manos.

Itachi observo el libro con curiosidad.

―Las novelas nunca han sido lo tuyo... este libro no lo compraste por tu cuenta ―señaló con un tono serio aun observando el libro.

―Fuera de mi habitación Itachi ―Sasuke se levantó de la cama y trató de arrebatarle el libro a su hermano, pero este al ser más alto se lo impidió, el menor gruño con furia hacia él.

―Así que eso es todo... lo dejarás así, Neji Hyuga ganó y tú simplemente te encerraras en tu habitación a lamentarte de lo que no pudiste hacer por ti mismo para evitarlo... típico de ti desde que murió Izumi no eres más que un cobarde.

Sasuke se abalanzó hacia su hermano, Itachi apenas arrojo el libro hacia la cama para poder detener el puño de su hermano menor dirigido a su rostro, lo tomo por la muñeca y la dobló, con su mano libre Sasuke trató de liberarse, pero fue tarde cuando Itachi lo volteo de cuerpo completo y lo empujo de espaldas a la cama, Sasuke lo miro con furia desde la cama dispuesto a levantarse para una segunda ronda.

―Tú y yo sabemos que tu encuentro con ella se iba a dar sin ninguna apuesta de por medio Sasuke, Kakashi te hubiera llamado a esa asesoría y tu hubieras acudido sin saber quién era ella... te hubieras enamorado de la misma manera ―Sasuke bajó la mirada con enojo, Itachi se dispuso a salir de la habitación― ve por ella antes de que sea tarde y Neji Hyuga haga algo para recuperarla por que ni se lo crea él mismo Tenten empezó a sentir más que simple odio por él sólo es cuestión para que ella se dé cuenta... pero sólo tú puedes evitar eso, tienes la de ganar sobre todos, fuiste su amigo antes que todo y si no puedes obtener su amor mínimo conserva su amistad.

Itachi salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Sasuke observó el libro que Tenten le había regalado junto a él en la cama.

Tomo su decisión.

* * *

―¡Voy a matarlos!

Temari observo desde su escritorio la computadora y a su hermano menor de un lado a otro furioso en la videollamada que mantenía, acababa de contarle todo acerca de Tenten.

―Temari ―la chica rubia cenizo observó a su hermano volviéndose a sentar frente a su computadora aun con expresión furiosa― necesito que te encargues de comprar un boleto lo mas antes posible para Tenten, necesito que venga conmigo, ayúdala a organizar el viaje esta semana.

―Lo siento Gaara no puedo hacer eso que me pides...

―¡Maldición Temari! ―la chica observó a su hermano golpear el escritorio y el video en su computadora se detuvo por unos momentos, después observo a su hermano con preocupación mientras hablo de nuevo― en ese caso dile a papá que estaré ahí por la mañana, probablemente no quiera recibirme en la casa así que buscaré quedarme en un hotel.

―Gaara, escúchame con atención por favor, no lo hagas Tenten necesita un tiempo a solas, si vienes solo la confundirás más, deja que ella tome una decisión por su cuenta, estoy segura de que será lo mejor, confiemos en ella como siempre hermanito.

―Sólo quiero protegerla... necesito asegurarme de que está bien...

Temari observó a Gaara tomarse la cabeza con las manos preocupado.

―Ella estará bien y lo sabes ―Temari sonrió y Gaara le miró aun preocupado pero Temari sabia que con esa mirada le estaba dando la razón― estaré con ella para lo que necesite, es mi pequeña hermana y la quiero, confía en mi Gaara.

Gaara asintió con el cabeza rendido y bajó la mirada, Temari se despidió y termino la videollamada.

Gaara observó la pantalla de su computadora, la imagen de fondo de Tenten sonriendo mientras tomaba una foto a ellos dos, la observó por horas sin dejar de pensar en ella, cuando por fin fue a dormir, soñó con Tenten y una vida a su lado.


	33. Los demás días de nuestras vidas

Tenten no podía dejar de notar su presencia todos los días, no era como si la mirara incómodandola si no que ahora Neji Hyuga la miraba con cuidado en cada movimiento, la miraba como algo preciado que se rompería en cualquier momento.

Él no le había dirigió la palabra los días siguientes a su declaración de perdón, sólo se había presentado todos los días en la cafetería mientras depositaba una simple rosa en la barra frente a Tenten, después de unas horas casi a la hora de cerrar él se iba sin seguirla a casa como antes, Tenten agradecía ese gesto y lo comprendía, él no quería incómodarla ni molestarla, le daba su espacio.

Ese día Neji se fue antes de lo usual, depósito en la barra la rosa mirando a Tenten por unos segundos mostrándose arrepentido, después salió por la puerta sin decir más.

—Realmente se ve muy arrepentido, espero que estés considerando perdonarlo —Ino se acercó a la barra y tomó la orden que Tenten había recién preparado.

—No lo sé... yo... necesito tiempo para pensar —la castaña desvío la mirada con tristeza.

—Sé que eres todo menos una cobarde Tenten, siempre haz tomado tus decisiones de manera rápida y sin arrepentimiento, no es momento para huir.

—Lo sé... ya he decidido perdonarlo pero... aún queda la parte de que es lo que siento por él en realidad —se abrazó a si misma con preocupación.

—¿Venderás la cafetería?

Tenten fue tomada por sorpresa e Ino continuó hablando.

—Asegúrate de decírmelo con meses de anticipación, nuestro contrato de amistad lo estipula, te recuerdo que necesito este dinero extra para mis gastos culposos —Ino guiñó un ojo cómplice, Tenten sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza— bien, con este dinero podías ir a otro país si lo quisieras, tienes mucho que pensar acerca de su futuro, el amor es una decisión fácil comparada con eso.

Tenten suspiró cansada mientras veía a Ino alejarse.

El amor para ella era tan dificil como cualquiera de sus decisiones, en alguna de ellas alguien salía herido y eso a Tenten le removía el corazón.

Al final del día casi en el cierre Tenten observó a Sasuke Uchiha entrar a la cafetería y quedar a media distancia de la barra, ella se sintió incómoda al saludarlo así que no lo hizo, Sasuke no se lo permitió al hablar primero.

—Necesito una respuesta.

—Lo sé —Tenten bajó la mirada desanimada— pero... todavía no puedo darte una.

—Entonces no hay una —Sasuke cerró los ojos frunciendo ligeramente el ceño— no para mí.

—Necesito algo de tiempo...

—Ya te lo había dicho, puede que ellos esperen para siempre pero yo no lo haré —abrió los ojos viéndola con seriedad.

Tenten guardo silencio recordando el relato de Itachi acerca de lo que los dos hermanos habían vivido, lo que Sasuke había vivido.

—Soy una desconsiderada... por supuesto que no lo harás —Tenten derramó un par de lágrimas— esperas mucho tiempo por Izumi ¿no es así?, la esperaste hasta que su "para siempre" acabó.

Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos por unos segundos para después cerrarlos y asentir con la cabeza, no le importaba que Tenten supiera de Izumi, sabía que Itachi se lo había contado en cierto momento.

—Yo... lo lamento Sasuke, no merezco que esperes por mí —Tenten salió de la barra y lo abrazó— prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos.

Sasuke se separó ligeramente de ella y limpió las lágrimas acumuladas en su mejilla.

—Eres una gran molestia —él sonrió con algo de superioridad— ni aunque te apartara de mi vida tú decidirás entrar a ella a como de lugar, eres un chicle en el zapato.

Tenten rio divertida dándole la razón, no quería perder la amistad de Itachi y Sasuke, en poco tiempo ellos se había convertido en personas valiosas para ella.

Sasuke dio la vuelta y Tenten lo observó irse pero le llamó la atención como el chico se detuvo al abrir la puerta.

—Tenten.

—¿Si? —la chica le miró confundida al escuchar su nombre en voz baja y seria.

—Gracias.

Sin más Sasuke salió dejando a Tenten sorprendida, de un momento a otro la chica sintió tranquilidad en su corazón.  
_

Neji había querido muchas cosas en su vida y las había tendido, sin embargo ahora estaba ahí queriendo la última cosa que su dinero no podía comprar.

Todos los días sentía como se enamoraba más de ella, se dio cuenta día tras día que Tenten tenía diferentes tipos de sonrisas y que todas las amaba tanto como las que le había dedicado a él en el pasado.

La iba a dejar ir en algún momento, no quería incómodarla ni molestarla de ninguna manera.

Si al menos pudiera ser su amigo estaría bien para él.

Fue una total sorpresa cuando Tenten se acercó a su mesa y colocó una taza de café frente a él, Neji miró el café y luego a ella, Tenten desviaba la mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Café negro doble —cuando ella por fin lo miró Neji sintió un alivio dentro de él.

—Gracias.

Él observó que Tenten se quedó en su lugar mientras observaba la taza y luego a él.

Neji lo entendió de inmediato, tomó la taza y bebió el café, abrió los ojos al sentir el sabor amargo que inundaba sus papilas gustativas, era mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior que lo había probado por primera vez cuando conoció a Tenten.

—¿Y bien?, ¿es lo suficientemente fuerte para ti? —Tenten le sonrió de lado provocativa— más vale que si, tuve que buscar entre las viejas recetas de mi padre en un archivo lleno de polvo y humedad en la bodega, espero que lo haya valido.

Tenten se sorprendió cuando Neji rio levemente, luego este bajó la mirada y ella pudo ver un ligero brillo cristalino en ella.

—Es el mejor café que he probado en mi vida.

La castaña desvío la mirada sonrojándose un poco.

—Me alegro y espero que sea sincero no voy a permitir que alguien ande por ahí hablando mal del café de mi padre.

—Es la verdad Tenten.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente, Neji seguía sonriendo con tranquilidad hacía ella, Tenten se sonrojo aún más al recordar que no lo había visto sonreír de esa manera, le pareció una sonrisa muy tierna.

—Mi horario de salida es a las ocho.

Fue lo único que Tenten dijo antes de alejarse para seguir trabajando, Neji después de quedarse sin palabras volvió a sonreír dando otro sorbo a su taza de café.

**_Nueve meses después_**

—¿Listo?

Preguntó Tenten con una sonrisa provocativa a poca distancia de él.

Neji suspiró cansado y estresado y finalmente habló afirmando que lo estaba.

Tenten levantó su dedo índice y primero lo colocó en la frente del Hyuga, ella vio como él se sobresalto por unos segundos antes de tomar aire profundamente.

—Si quieres que pare solo di la palabra de seguridad.

—No —Neji le miró con seriedad al responder.

Segundos desde deslizó el dedo hacia la nariz de Neji sin dejar de hacer contacto con su piel, el volvió a estremecerse cuando Tenten llegó a sus labios y bajó por la barbilla, partiendolo en dos con una línea imaginaria que dibujaba a su paso.

Bajó por el cuello y después al pecho de Neji, este empezó a temblar ligeramente, al sentir esto Tenten quiso quitar el dedo pero Neji se lo impidió.

—Estoy bien.

Tenten hizo una mueca incómoda y continuó bajando por el pecho hasta el estómago, ahí de detuvo colocando toda su palma contra la piel desnuda del chico y empezando a contar, Neji cerró los ojos mientras ella lo hacía.

Tenten contó más de seis minutos antes de que Neji se retirara por inercia.

—¿Estás bien? —Tenten le preguntó preocupada al verlo sentarse en la cama de la habitación.

Él se encontraba sudoroso y aún temblando pero trataba de que su respiración lo tranquilizara.

—Si... perfectamente bien.

Se levantó de un golpe y abrazó a Tenten, ella se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Ahora lo estoy... contigo a mi lado todo está bien.

Habían sido dos meses en los que Tenten había decidido darle una oportunidad a Neji, después de ver qué aquello que él le ofrecía era sincero ella no tuvo más dudas de lo que sentia.

Se quedaría con él los días que fueran necesarios para nunca más dudar de eso.  
_

Bien, este fue el final NejiTen que tenía preparado desde el principio, los próximos dos capítulos serán los finales alternativos GaaTen y SasuTen.

Espero que les haya gustado nos leemos luego.


	34. Final alternativo SasuTen

Al final del día casi en el cierre Tenten observó a Sasuke Uchiha entrar a la cafetería y quedar a media distancia de la barra, ella se sintió incómoda al saludarlo así que no lo hizo, Sasuke no se lo permitió al hablar primero.

—Necesito una respuesta.

—Lo sé —Tenten bajó la mirada desanimada— pero... todavía no puedo darte una.

—Entonces no hay una —Sasuke cerró los ojos frunciendo ligeramente el ceño— no para mí.

—Necesito algo de tiempo...

—Ya te lo había dicho, puede que ellos esperen para siempre pero yo no lo haré —abrió los ojos viéndola con seriedad.

Tenten guardo silencio recordando el relato de Itachi acerca de lo que los dos hermanos habían vivido, lo que Sasuke había vivido.

—Soy una desconsiderada... por supuesto que no lo harás —Tenten derramó un par de lágrimas— esperas mucho tiempo por Izumi ¿no es así?, la esperaste hasta que su "para siempre" acabó.

Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos por unos segundos para después cerrarlos y asentir con la cabeza, no le importaba que Tenten supiera de Izumi, sabía que Itachi se lo había contado en cierto momento.

—Yo... lo lamento Sasuke... —Tenten cerró los ojos dolida y confundida.

El chico entendió lo que significaba esa respuesta así que sin hablar más salió de la cafetería dejando a Tenten sola.

Tenten recordó las veces que había estado con Sasuke, siempre la había hecho sentir cómoda hasta en los momentos en los que no se podía estarlo, se había olvidado de todos y de todo.

En esos días que Tenten había pasado pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo entendió su error al confundir a Sasuke con una distracción de sus problemas, porque él había sido la tranquilidad en una tormenta de sentimientos que podía destruirla por dentro.

Sus pies se movieron de manera rápida empezando a correr, sin importarle dejar la cafetería descuidada, salió a la calle y corrió hacia la dirección que ella conocía con exactitud, hasta que llegó a él y lo llamó por su nombre para que se detuviera.

Entre bocanadas de aire a Tenten le costó tranquilizarse antes de hablar.

—¡Si tú no esperas, yo lo haré por ti!

Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendido.

—Ya esperaste demasiado tiempo solo así que... yo estaré contigo esta vez... ¡esperaré por ti!, ¡no te rindas tan fácil!, ni conmigo ni con las personas a tu alrededor— Tenten se inclinó hacia él ligeramente— ¡por favor!, déjame esperar... ¡déjame esperar contigo Sasuke!

Sintió miedo de la respuesta, sintió miedo de que solo hubiera silencio, cuando Sasuke acortó la distancia entre los dos ella miró ligeramente con temor hacia él, encontrándose con la cara seria del chico.

Sasuke levantó sus manos y golpeó la frente de la chica como otras veces, ella se quejó y él sonrió con maldad.

—Bien, esperemos juntos entonces.

Tenten sonrió aliviada y después lo besó.

**-Seis meses después-**

—Yo lo hago.

—¡No espera lo estás haciendo mal.

—¿De nuevo con eso?, lo he hecho muchas veces y así te los has comido sin protestar.

—Tienen demasiada mantequilla.

—Eres imposible.

Itachi acomodó su corbata suspirando frente al espejo mientras escuchaba la discusión en su cocina.

—Además, este desayuno es para Itachi no es para ti.

—¿Y eso quién lo decidió?

—Yo precisamente.

Itachi salió de su habitación al mismo tiempo en que pensaba que ya era tiempo de dejar de compartir departamento con su pequeño hermano.

—¡Itachi buenos días!, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Tenten terminó de colocar los panqueques en el plato y los decoró con una vela encima.

—Si... lo que sea... felicidades —Sasuke desvío la mirada incómodo.

—Gracias chicos — mencionó con una sonrisa sentándose en la mesa mientras Tenten ponía el desayuno frente a él.

Después se volteó y Sasuke siguió discutiendo con ella acerca de que el también quería cocinar algunos panqueques que quedarían mejor que los de la castaña.

Itachi sonrió mientras comía, su hermano había encontrado su felicidad después de tanto tiempo en soledad, y eso era todo para él.


	35. Final alternativo GaaTen

Tenten esperó sentada por unos minutos en una de las mesas de la cafetería vacía, cuando empezó a sentirse impaciente finalmente la puerta de la cafetería se abrió, levantó la vista apunto de dedicar una gran sonrisa a su cliente, pero frunció el ceño en su lugar.

—Absolutamente no —Levantandose de la mesa empezando a recoger los papeles.

—Sabes que puedo mandar a alguien en mi lugar para completar la compra —Neji se sentó en la mesa mirándola con calma— por favor Tenten siéntate, sólo he venido por negocios.

—No te venderé a ti la cafetería de mi padre.

—Dúplica el precio si te lo parece, no me importa —Neji bajó los ojos con desánimo— no permitiré que otro la compre en mi lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con esto?, ¿mi perdón?, ya no tengo nada que perdonar simplemente mi confianza ya no está.

—Cuando me enteré que venderías la cafetería quería venir a convencerte de que no lo hicieras pero... —Neji suspiró agobiado— entendí que ya no podia hacer nada para hacerte cambiar de opinión, has tomado una decisión.

—¿Por qué quieres comprarla? —Tenten preguntó con suma curiosidad.

—En esta cafetería... se conocieron mis padres —Neji bajó la mirada con seriedad— traeré a mi madre aquí en unos meses, quizás pueda traerle algo de paz... y a mi también.

A Tenten le tomó unos minutos asimilar aquello y después lo entendió, se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y sacó los papeles firmó el final del contrato después lo deslizó hacia Neji junto con la pluma.

Neji firmó sin decir nada.

Gaara había pasado un día muy ocupado de junta en junta con los inversionistas de la empresa, estaba cansado y lo único que quería era llegar a tomar un buen baño y dormir hasta que el dia siguiente llegara.

Sus días no tenían gran relevancia uno con el otro, saturado de trabajo siempre iba directo a su departamento después de este.

—Señor, su hermana llamó está mañana parece que tendrá visitas que se quedarán con usted unos días.

El botones del edificio departamental donde vivía habló llamando por completo su atención, lo miró confundido.

—¿Ha llegado ya?

—Asi es señor, espero que no le moleste, su hermana fue muy insistente de que la dejara pasar ya que fue un viaje largo, mencionó que a usted no le importaba.

Gaara negó con la cabeza ligeramente y después se dirigió al elevador no sin antes escuchar por parte del botones que tuviera una linda noche.

Muchas preguntas se formularon en su mente sobre el por qué Temari estaba ahí, tal vez su padre la había mandado para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Al abrir la puerta el olor a comida inundó su nariz y enseguida una pregunta con más peso que las demás de formuló en su cabeza.

Si algo sabía perfectamente de su hermana es que ella odiaba cocinar... entonces si Temari no estaba en aquella cocina entonces ¿quién?

Cuando Tenten por fin se dejó ver por él, ella sonrio algo apenada al ver su expresión de total sorpresa, bajó la mirada.

—Espero no haber demorado tanto Gaara... iba a llamar pero fue idea de Temari que te sorprendiera de esta manera...

El chico dejó caer su maleta para avanzar rápidamente hacía ella.

—Te esperaría por siempre.

Tenten se sorprendió de la cercanía, se sonrojó cuando él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó de inmediato, la castaña se dejó llevar volviendo a probar el dulce sabor de los labios del que primero había sido su amigo apoyándola siempre, supo en ese instante que había tomado la mejor de las decisiones y que no se arrepentiria nunca de eso.


End file.
